


Birds in South Hell

by everglowlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Attempet of Suicide in more than one opportunity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, M/M, Malvinas AU, Military AU, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglowlarry/pseuds/everglowlarry
Summary: El amor encuentra a Harry y Louis paradójicamente en el camino de la guerra.Es 1982 y mientras los conflictos belicos arden, ellos se congelan.O, Malvinas AU.





	1. I. Iniziazione

El ministro de defensa de la Nación presentó un proyecto por el cual se reclutaban hombres de 20 años para prestar servicio militar y someterlos a un entrenamiento obligatorio básico y luego pasar a la reserva activa. La ley fue aprobada tras algunas semanas de discusión y se puso en vigencia desde 1904. No fue hasta 1940, que una nueva ley del Ejército redujo la edad de los reclutas a 18 años.

Allá, por fines del año 1980 se realizó el sorteo en el cual se enlistaban varones de entre 17 y 18 años para ser distribuidos en las tres Fuerzas Armadas. Dichos varones correspondían a las clases nacidas entre 1962 y 1963.

El sorteo era público, transmitido por la radio y regulado por la lotería, muy probablemente teniendo la mayor audiencia porque miles de jóvenes, familiares, amigos y desertores varios, estaban expectantes.

El proceso de selección consistía en sacar bolillas que asignaban a cada número de orden (es decir, los últimos tres números del documento de identidad), un número de sorteo. Luego, se dependía de un número de corte, fijado en torno a las necesidades de las Fuerzas Armadas, por lo cual dicho número cambiaba año a año en función al presupuesto disponible para ocupar los puestos y afrontar los servicios.

Telegramas eran recibidos constatando la efectiva incorporación de quienes tenían sus sospechas informando que debían recurrir a una revisación médica obligatoria primero y, de estar aptos, nuevos telegramas eran enviados para indicar el lugar y fecha para comenzar la instrucción y entrar en servicio activo a la colimba.

Colimba, así le decían al servicio militar obligatorio porque, según el saber popular,  **co** rrer,  **lim** piar y  **ba** rrer eran las tareas más frecuentes que un conscripto realizaba allí.  
Duraba aproximadamente 14 meses, y el de 1981, no había sido la excepción, o casi.  
  


Louis había sido un privilegiado la mayor parte de su vida. Venía de una familia estanciera de renombre, y su padre era uno de los médicos y accionistas más famosos del país. Hijo único del matrimonio, tuvo todos lo que sus padres pudieron haberle dado, una buena educación, privada, algo impensado para la época, una estancia a su nombre para cuando tenga un futuro consolidado, incluso le habían regalado un Alfa Romeo Spider Veloce color rojo carmesí.

Todavía no lo había alcanzado a manejar cuando salió sorteado para la colimba, y no hubo forma de que los contactos familiares lo eximan, tampoco podía desertar, porque iba en contra de la ley, y no tenía forma de pedir una prórroga: apenas terminaba el secundario, no tenía una carrera universitaria, no tenía una familia que mantener por su cuenta, su padre estaba vivo.

Pero sus contactos si favorecieron la posición en la que había quedado. Básicamente esto significaba que Louis era un acomodado, pero nadie podía enterarse o le costaría bastante más de lo que creía.

El padre de Louis conocía al teniente a cargo del regimiento en el que Louis había salido sorteado, y si se comportaba, iba a gozar de ciertas comodidades. Pero, sabía que no podía fiarse ni bajar la guardia. La realidad que vivía Louis era muy distinta a la realidad que vivía la mayoría de los jóvenes en la época, y no estaba para nada capacitado para enfrentar ese choque.

El día que llegó al predio, un febrero de 1981, había más de 2000 varones en su misma situación. Era un clima tenso, de mucho miedo e incertidumbre, porque lo único que había eran experiencias y rumores de otros conocidos que habían pasado por lo mismo, historias de sufrimiento, de maltrato, de gente que por tener un uniforme tiene poder sobre otro que está por debajo, mucha mezquindad. Y los nenes bien, como Louis, no eran bien recibidos por el resto.

Ese mismo día los separaron en tres compañías de aproximadamente 300 soldados cada una. Perteneciendo a defensa, combate y servicios. A Louis se lo llevaron junto con un grupito reducido. Por supuesto, nadie pronunciaba una palabra, pero de haber sido otra la situación, incluso hubiesen silbado o abucheado al grupito que se acababa de parar y seguía los pasos de dos oficiales a cargo.  
Entre los dos oficiales comentaban y discutían el camino al casino, en donde los iban a hacer realizar tareas de servicio. Reían, adivinando que los muchachos probablemente tenían otro concepto, popular, sobre lo que era un casino y esperaban divertidos la reacción que pudiesen tener al enfrentar la realidad.

Cuando entraron al lugar se encontraron con una especie de salón gigante que tenía una mesa a lo largo con un televisor arriba de un estante al final, al costado una habitación también bastante grande en donde había varias camas, y una cocina de tamaño industrial, en donde rápidamente mandaron al rubio alto que se encontraba a la derecha de Louis. Una vez que los habían repartido en el lugar, el oficial caminó hacia donde Louis y le sostuvo la mirada, disfrutando el pánico en sus ojos azules.

"¿Qué hacemos con el niño rico?" Se regocijó uno de los uniformados acomodando sus placas con cinismo.

"El muchacho se encargará de manejarle el coche y hacerle los mandados al furriel. Sabe manejar" Contestó su acompañante, chequeando un papelito que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo, antes de mirar varias veces los pasillos. "Siempre y cuando te comportes, por su puesto. A la primera que deba llamarte la atención, te vas al pabellón de servicio con el resto de los reclusas, ¿entendido?" Dijo, más como amenaza que como advertencia "Y empieza a pensar que nos traerás los lunes cuando vuelvas de tu estancia como recompensa"

Louis no quería saber nada con estar allí dentro, no estaba acostumbrado a estar encerrado ni aislado, ni mucho menos en esas condiciones de vida, aunque aún no tomaba consciencia de la posición privilegiada que tenía. Los casinos, lejos de ser un lugar para juegos de azar, eran las grandes casas en las que se quedaban los oficiales y suboficiales que venían de muy lejos y debían quedarse en el complejo el resto de los días que no trabajan por no poder volverse a sus pueblos, allí comían, se aseaban, dormían y también tenían un espacio de recreación (al cual de todas formas los soldados no tenían acceso). Pero, efectivamente, no todos gozaban de la comodidad de estar en esa zona. Ni de trabajar para el furriel, que era quien tenía a su cargo la distribución de suministros de la unidad. Tenía una oficina, tenía la posibilidad de manejarle el coche y de estar afuera de ese calamitoso lugar la mayor parte del tiempo. Si se comportaba, por supuesto.

En los otros pabellones las historias eran distintas. Jóvenes humildes, asustados, débiles y analfabetos abundaban. Estaban perdidos y desconfiando por experiencias que habían escuchado de primos, hermanos mayores, algún amigo que había hecho la colimba y traía a colación cuán difícil era acostumbrarse a todo eso.

Harry sabía que tarde o temprano iba a terminaren el servicio militar porque él no tenía buena suerte, y ni hablar de los pocos deseos que tenía de encontrarse allí. Aunque su realidad era muy distinta a la de Louis. Venía de un pueblito bastante lejos de la capital y todo lo que traía consigo era un abrigo y una cajita rectangular. No tenía verdaderamente una gran historia de vida, ni una identidad clara, solo un documento provisorio anotado en un cartoncito amarillento.

Lo habían abandonado cuando tenía apenas semanas de vida junto con otra incontable cantidad de niños. En ese entonces (y en este entonces), era bastante común que los hospicios estuvieran llenos y desbordados. Harry había sido uno de los primeros en llegar al lugar y según lo poco que había podido recolectar, un militar lo habían  _encontrado_  en una casa abandonada junto con los cuerpos de seis personas muertas, allí se estima que pasó menos de tres días hasta que alguien lo llevó a un orfanato. Harry sabía que esa no era su verdadera historia, pero no mostraba demasiado interés en conocerla porque le dolía. En el orfanato había aprendido a leer y a escribir, y alguna que otra suma y resta. A los 7 descubrió que le gustaba un compañero mayor, bastante mayor, Frederick. Harry lo veía como su héroe porque tenía 15 años y lo protegía.

Un día decidió contarle y pasó por la situación más perversa de su vida, Frederick lo había metido en el baño de mujeres y después de tocarlo lo dejó ahí encerrado por asqueroso y maricón. Harry nunca entendió que había sucedido realmente porque bloqueó todos los recuerdos y se prometió a si mismo que no le iba a gustar nadie más, mucho menos nadie más grande. No fue hasta 3 años más tarde que descubrió que lo que estaba aparentemente mal era que no podían gustarle los varones como él.

A los 14, en una Navidad solidaria se repartieron juguetes, pelotas, muñecas de trapo, cartas. Pero Harry no pudo quedarse con ninguno pese a ser el mayor para esa época. Al resto los habían adoptado, o habían cumplido la mayoría de edad y se habían marchado. Harry era tímido, cualquiera tenía autoridad sobre él, y nunca decía que no. Un señor se acercó y le tendió una cajita. Era el dueño del orfanato, Albert. Le contó que había estado ahorrando durante algún tiempo para hacerle este regalo y era algo muy especial. Cuando Harry abrió la cajita, encontró una armónica plateada con 10 agujeros. El muchacho sonrió. Una vez le había comentado al señor Albert mientras miraban una película de Charles Bronson, cuanto le gustaba el sonido de ese instrumento. Y un par de años más tarde estaba recibiendo una. Harry no sabía tocarla, sin embargo aprendió las técnicas en menos de un mes, y a los cuatro meses ya tocaba canciones enteras de puro oído. Canciones que Albert tocaba con amigos y Harry no debía escuchar. Canciones que estaban prohibidas, canciones que contaban historias de lo que pasaba en el mundo, Pink Floyd, Queen, música en inglés, música que hablaba de revolución.

Música.

Una noche de septiembre años más tarde Albert desapareció y a los más chicos del orfanato se los llevaron. Él solo recuerda que estaba escondido, muy escondido debajo de su cama porque eran las instrucciones charladas con Albert. Vio unas botas negras hacer ruido contra la madera vieja del piso de su habitación, otras botas, voces. Voces que todavía no puede sacarse de la cabeza. Nunca supo nada más, pero sospechaba que era por la música, porque Albert no podía tener una banda, no podía cantar esas canciones. No podía.

Y luego vino la colimba, y acá estaba Harry con su armónica muy muy escondida vaya uno a saber dónde entre las pocas ropas que tenía. Cuando dijo que sabía escribir y leer lo llevaron a la parte de comunicación y distribución. Se acordaba de Albert diciéndole que 'a estos tipos hay que guardárselos en el bolsillo, fingir cierta amistad, demostrarles que uno está de su lado y dispuesto a ayudarlos y servirles'. Entonces Harry se las ingenió para decir que sí, que era letrista, que sabía dibujar letras, que había aprendido, que le habían enseñado. Y se ganó la confianza del cabo con rapidez, aunque la pasaba bastante mal afuera, donde sus compañeros sabían que tenía cercanía con las autoridades, y que esto lo hacía algo inmune. Pero a lo que Harry le importaba realmente era que el tipo le guardaba la armónica y era todo lo que él tenía, literalmente.

Arrancaba su mañana a eso de las cinco, cuando prendían las luces de los galpones y les daban con exactitud un minuto y veinte segundos para vestirse. Lo que pasaba después era algo tedioso y corriente de todos los días. Los hacían formar en fila, alineados, como en las películas norteamericanas y los revisaban. Si tenían un cordón desatado, la camisa salida del pantalón, o algo fuera de línea les pegaban, los mandaban a hacer flexiones y se les reían, sólo por placer.

Luego desayunaban en no más de quince minutos y se los llevaban por grupos para realizar una hora de entrenamiento físico. Una vez terminado, los mandaban a cumplir sus servicios en cada área hasta el horario del almuerzo. Cada 10 días, hacían ensayos de combate después del almuerzo en el cual los exponían a disciplinas físicas extenuantes, cuerpo a tierra, arrastrarse, cargar las armas bajo agua; congelándose en invierno hasta terminar con resfríos que duraban semanas y deshidratación y desmayos en verano porque no podían tolerar las altas temperaturas. Además, estos ensayos se solían realizar con el estómago lleno, como parte de una preparación psicológica. Porque en estado de guerra, nunca se sabía en qué momento podrían tener que atacar o defenderse, y esas situaciones tenían que ser practicadas previamente. Los primeros días muchos vomitaban y se descomponían, era un choque difícil. Pero nada que el tiempo y la disciplina no pudieran curar.

Louis había encontrado la forma de pasarla bien, había formado su grupito que por supuesto lideraba porque tenía cierto pequeño poder sobre ellos. La realidad es que se aliaban porque estaban muertos de miedo y era mejor poder protegerse entre varios. En época de escasez, los colchones no siempre alcanzaban, los insumos para comer no eran suficientes, los tiempos para ducharse eran limitados y luego el agua congelada calaba los huesos. Entonces había muchos que robaban y golpeaban, ya no era todo tan amistoso como aparentaba al principio. Y aliándose, podían vigilarse y cuidarse entre ellos. Louis tenía además una especie de poder de negociación que había heredado, sabía cómo ingeniárselas con el furriel para traer cosas cuando salía con su coche, como sobornar a sus compañeros para que hagan su turno de limpieza a cambio de un cepillo de dientes o un plato de comida extra, o qué revistas de pesca, caza y aventura leían ciertos oficiales en sus horarios de guardia para poder llevárselas cuando volvía de su estancia los lunes y chantajearlos si algún día así lo necesitaba.

Louis era astuto, Louis sabía.

Con su grupo también se habían empezado a dedicar a observar, observaban las actitudes de todos los soldados, oficiales, suboficiales, cabos. Sabían a qué compañía pertenecían varios de los soldados, o al menos como caracterizarlos. Sabían los horarios de guardia y la hora de relevo de cada uno de los oficiales. El pelado, por ejemplo, que llegaba a las ocho de la mañana y pedía que le echen café en su jarro enlozado color negro. Cuando lo terminaba hacía un cilindro con el periódico que acababa de leer por la mitad, y a eso de las nueve de la mañana, se iba al cuartito de baño que estaba a unos pocos pasos. Salía como cinco minutos más tarde, y tiraba un pañuelo de papel envuelto en uno de los cestos amarillos que se encontraban en los pasillos, con discreción, mirando a la izquierda y a la derecha dos veces. Todos los jueves.  
Este jueves, era de esos en los que después del desayuno había entrenamiento de combate a modo de simulacro, y los baños estaban ocupados de soldados desechando la comida abruptamente, sin entrar en detalles escatológicos, por supuesto.  
Por lo que a las nueve de la mañana ya no había más pañuelos de papel que el oficial de guardia pueda usar para envolver misteriosamente sus residuos.

Louis esperó y observó. Siete minutos más tarde, contados cautelosamente con su Rolex pulsera, el oficial salió del baño con una cajita arrugada roja y blanca. Y Louis había dado en la clave descubriendo el punto débil para poder sobornar al oficial: cigarros.

Más tarde, estaba con su grupito en los jardines del predio, juntando las hojas que volaban de los árboles en medio de un temporal. Totalmente inútil, pero era una especie de castigo por haberse quedado dormidos esa mañana. Nuevamente, un castigo bastante liviano para los protegidos del casino, pues de haber sido un reclusa del pabellón común, la pena mínima que hubiesen obtenido además de unos cuantos golpes y ser humillados ante todos sus compañeros, habría sido dar unas diez vueltas alrededor del predio o lavar la ropa interior de todos sus compañeros, o entrenamiento extra de cuerpo a tierra mientras algún oficial con un poco de poder los azotaba. Afortunadamente, estaban apenas barriendo hojas.

"Aquel de allá, el de rulos, dicen que es maricón." Comentó uno del grupo mientras reía con el resto.

"Es el que Louis lleva de vez en cuando a la oficina en el coche del furriel. Cuídate Tomlinson" Continuaron bromeando. Louis asintió, riendo casi por obligación. La verdad es que el muchacho le daba bastante lástima, lo había cruzado uno de los primeros días cuando les designaban las tareas y los uniformaban. La primera vez que lo vio tenía una melena larga color chocolate de la cual caían rulos perfectos y brillantes, la segunda vez que lo cruzó, unas horas después, la melena había desaparecido y los rulos también. Y el soldado tenía la cara hinchada, parecía haber estado llorando.

No, no parecía, Louis lo había escuchado en el baño pero se había alejado, tenía mucho pánico todavía para meterse en aprietos. Pero sin duda le había dado cierta pena porque andaba mucho más solitario y no hablaba con nadie.

Con el tiempo empezó a comentarse que era homosexual, y eso significaba que lo aislaban constantemente. Por lo que el muchacho era bastante conocido como el bicho raro y retraído. No era bien visto en las fuerzas armadas que un soldado tenga tendencias homosexuales.

Harry, así había aprendido que se llamaba porque una vez lo tuvo que llevar al trabajo, era letrista del furriel, su jefe.

Pese a estar solo, Harry tenía una determinación increíble que Louis y todo su grupo envidiaban y no tan sanamente. ¿Cómo podía ser, si no tenía nada ni nadie, que estuviese tan entero todo el tiempo? Louis de vez en cuando lloraba porque no se acostumbraba a estar encerrado, o porque no se acostumbraba a no tener nada de su antigua vida, ni todas sus pertenencias, ni esa libertad de salir todo el tiempo, ni fumar. Lloraba demasiado al principio pese a estar rodeado de gente que lo seguía y le hacía favores, al menos lloró hasta que empezó a ingeniárselas y todo eso comenzó a cesar.

Pero Harry, Harry había estado toda su vida aislado y encerrado, esto era un lugar más en el que por lo menos, trabajaba.

A Louis le daba demasiada bronca, tanta como a sus compañeros. El muchacho ocultaba algo, estaban seguros, andaba en algún asunto raro, y era efectivamente un chico extraño y demasiado sereno para su insistente soledad, por lo que había que empezar a terminar con esa fortaleza, lo querían débil, sólo por diversión. Y porque la fortaleza ahí adentro era poder.

No pararon de molestar al pobre muchacho solitario por más de un mes. Él sólo huía y suspiraba, agotado de la reacción del grupito comandado por el chofer de su jefe. Harry conocía ese punto débil, sabía que Louis estaba acomodado y ese tipo de cosas no pasaban desapercibidas en el resto de sus compañeros, sin embargo no hacía comentario al respecto porque no le interesaba jugar su juego de debilitar y humillar porque no consideraba que así se ganara el respeto. Además, ni siquiera podría animarse a hablarles para confrontarlos o acusarlos, era un chico de pocas palabras.

Harry se cruzaba a Louis en el trabajo ocasionalmente mientras tecleaba en su máquina de escribir con agilidad. Lo definía como eléctrico porque nunca estaba quieto y siempre hablaba y buscaba hacer cosas, el chico eléctrico de ojos azules. Negaba su cabeza, alejando cualquier tipo de pensamiento que terminara quemándole las manos de deseo por escribir unas mil palabras sobre el color de ojos y sobre la sonrisa de Louis. Sólo porque le gustaba demasiado escribir y porque cualquier fuente de inspiración le era suficiente para expresar lo que no podía hacer oralmente, no porque tuviera algún tipo de obsesión con él, le gustaba adornar y resaltar las características de la gente que conocía sin importar como le caigan. Harry siempre extraía magnificencia de hasta el más oscuro desorden. En otra vida menos dictatorial y sumisa, la escritura hubiese sido lo suyo.

En la oficina cruzaban miradas todo el tiempo, como si Louis quisiera acercarse a hablarle, era una mirada amistosa, realmente lo era. Louis solía sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza mientras dejaba las llaves del coche sobre la recepción y sorbía un café caliente. Mientras tanto, en el predio lo humillaba cada vez que estaba con su grupo de amigos. Harry estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento aunque lo había tomado por sorpresa las primeras veces.

Algunas semanas transcurrieron desde la primera helada fuerte en el predio y Louis y sus amigos decidieron apostar mientras entrenaban. El último en llegar cumpliría guardia. Fue idea de Louis apostar, no la prenda, claro está. La prenda fue idea del que efectivamente tenía que cumplir guardia y no quería, pero todos aceptaron y empezaron a correr haciendo trampa entre ellos mismos, empujándose, tironeándose, salteándose los circuitos y otras faltas disciplinarias que probablemente más tarde les costarían.

Louis era el más débil, por lo que salió último, sólo en su grupo de amigos y no en la clasificación general, en dos de las tres pruebas. Así que sí, él se había metido solo en este juego y había perdido y ahora tendría que ir a hacer guardia toda la noche y ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a aguantar, Louis adoraba dormir, nunca en su vida había tenido que levantarse temprano y todavía le constaba. Por suerte siempre eran dos o tres soldados y podían cubrirse entre ellos.

Cuando Harry llegó al lugar puso los ojos en blanco exasperado, estaba empezando a molestarle que el chico eléctrico lo siga a todos lados, lo hacía acordar a sus compañeros del orfanato que solo lo buscaban para molestarlo o para... bueno, ese otro tipo de cosas que intentaba borrar de sus recuerdos y sólo lograba acrecentar en sus pesadillas.

"Buenas noches" Dijo Harry en voz baja mirando al piso.

Louis, unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, lo miró un poco confundido "¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó.

Harry frunció el ceño "Debo cumplir mi turno de guardia."

Louis finalmente lo observó en detalle al escuchar las últimas palabras. Tenía una campera arriba del traje y escondía una cajita rectangular en su bolsillo. Eso era interesante y, teniendo en cuenta que cumplían toda una semana de guardia, tenía tiempo para averiguar su misterioso contenido.

El muchacho más alto se quitó el gorro verde camuflado y se sentó en el banquito dejando entrever unos pequeños rizos que comenzaban a caer de su cabello un tanto más largo de lo permitido y los sujetó con un pedazo de tela negra, al mejor estilo Rambo.

Louis miró todo el proceso con su habitual curiosidad y luego tomó asiento en el otro banquito. ¿Qué se supone que debían hacer ahora? Estaban alejados, bastante alejados de la zona de dormitorios porque las guardias se dividían y las garitas estaban desparramadas por todo el predio, siendo la de ellos la última casi al fondo antes de que comience un pequeño bosque de pinos que estaba en proceso de talado para ampliar el lugar.

"Bueno, Harry, ¿verdad?" Dijo Louis mirándolo fijo.

"Deja de actuar como si no me conocieras, Louis. Sabes quién soy yo y yo también te conozco."

Silencio

"Entonces, ¿qué haces para matar el tiempo o lo que sea que se haga en este lugar?" Preguntó Louis incómodamente.

"Música" Dijo Harry, en voz muy baja como si realmente no quisiera contestar y su boca hubiese hablado sin el aval de su cerebro.

Louis se sentó más derecho y lo observó de nuevo "¿Cantas?"

Harry dudó unos segundos "Um... bueno yo..." Era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación prolongada y compartía espacio con uno de sus compañeros, y particularmente con  _ese_ compañero, entonces tal vez debería, por una vez en su vida, dejar de alejar a la gente y confrontar este tipo de situaciones, "S-sí, algo..." Mordió su labio inferior ante la curiosidad de su compañero.

"Vamos no voy a molestarte solamente quiero escuchar" Suspiró Louis y Harry lo miró, probablemente era su única oportunidad de interactuar con alguien allí, así que sacó la cajita de su bolsillo observando la expresión de Louis al abrirla.

Okey, Louis no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era ese rectángulo de metal. "Es una armónica," Explico al percibir la incertidumbre en su mirada. "Tal vez no conozcas estas canciones pero, um... son las que me sé." Dijo todavía en su voz baja y comenzó a soplar la cajita, la armónica.

Louis no recordaba haber escuchado un sonido así nunca antes. En un momento paró de tocar y continuó, reemplazando la melodía que había comenzado con su voz. Y wow, era diferente a la voz con la que hablaba. Cantaba y estaba lleno de energía, algunos temores, pero energía y fuerza. Lejos estaba de parecerse a esa voz temblorosa con la que apenas comunicaba algunas palabras.

_"S_ **_he_ ** **_sits alone_ ** _waiting for suggestions_  
**_He's so nervous, avoiding all the questions_ **  
_His lips are dry, her_ **_heart is gently pounding_ **  
**_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_ **  
_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
_Come on, sugar,_ **_let me know_ ** _"_

Canturreaba Harry dejándose llevar y finalizando la estrofa mientras tomaba de nuevo el instrumento musical "Da Ya think I'm sexy de Rod Steward" Susurró, de nuevo susurró.

"Wow, es fantástico. Pero... ¿Por qué susurras?" Preguntó, todavía fascinado, aunque cauteloso.

"Son canciones prohibidas, no deberíamos hablar de esto, ya sabes cómo son las cosas Louis,"

Louis miró a su alrededor "Nadie nos escucha aquí, además si están prohibidas y no pueden cantarlas significa que casi nadie las conoce."

Harry asintió. Louis en verdad tenía un buen punto, jamás lo había pensado. Vivió varios años con ese miedo de no cantar ni tocar porque alguien podría acusarlo. Pero la verdad era que si pocos conocían esas canciones, era difícil que alguien lo acuse. Y además, estaban bastante solos allí. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón."

"Entonces, ¿cantarás más para mí?"

"Promete que no le contarás a nadie, lo digo en serio, Louis."

"Sí, prometido, prosigue." Hizo un gesto con la mano y lo miró.

Harry cantaba y tocaba pedacitos de canciones, las que se acordaba, y cuando terminaba le decía el título y el artista.

"Another brick in the wall, Pink Floyd; Light my fire, The Doors..."

Así estuvieron algunas horas, Louis escuchando atentamente, Harry teniendo alguien a quien cantarle por primera vez fuera del orfanato. Era liberador, sí que lo era.

En un momento pararon para tomar café, había decidido que ambos iban a quedarse despiertos en lugar de cubrir al otro. De la otra forma era algo solitario y amenazador.

Louis llenó de líquido amargo y humeante dos vasos descartables y le tendió uno a Harry en silencio.

"No soy homosexual," Soltó Harry de repente mientras miraba afuera de la garita, como si estuviera intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Louis. Principalmente porque no le agradaba que lo trate como una maldita basura cuando estaban con sus compañeros por ser homosexual y le diera un trato normal las pocas veces que habían estado a solas. Si tenía que mantenerse en el closet para, aunque sea, tener un amigo y evitar que lo golpeen y lo ataquen, pues bien.

Louis se ahogó con su propia saliva tras tragar el primer sorbo caliente de café "uhm, está bien Harry, ya no van a molestarte" Susurró un tanto avergonzado "Además, realmente no debería haber nada malo con serlo, ¿no es así? No lo sé, no pienso que sea tan trágico. Es lo que es"

"Entonces sí tal vez... Uhm," hizo una pausa. Si hoy era el día de hacer cosas que nunca había hecho, e iba a salir del closet con alguien, al menos procuraría sonar convincente.

Vaciló unos segundos, pero luego, después de procesarlo en silencio, con la voz más contundente que encontró y un deje de tristeza dijo: "Entonces soy homosexual." Y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Louis.

Louis le palmeó el hombro mientras reía, sin una gota de maldad "Y eso está bien. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo si así lo deseas."

Harry asintió una vez más "Eso no significa que vaya a hacerle favores sexuales a todo tu grupo sólo porque ahora te haya confirmado que me gustan los hombres."

"Hey relájate, no permitiría que te toquen," Dijo y frunció el ceño ante la mirada del rizado, había sonado muy extraño, como si la idea de sus compañeros intentando toquetear sexualmente a Harry lo enojara realmente. "Me refiero a que, si intentarán hacer algo indebido me encargaré de que no lo hagan."

Terminó su café y Louis lo seguía mirando, comenzaba a impacientarse "¿Harry puedo besarte?" Preguntó precipitadamente, en la misma voz baja en la que hablaba el rizado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ahora era Harry el sorprendido por la abrupta pregunta. "No, no. De ninguna manera, ¿estás loco? Van a sacarnos de acá, van a castigarnos si nos ven, van a humillarnos y hacernos sentir las peores cosas porque no está bien. Van a—"

"Por favor, cállate." Gruñó Louis molesto y dolido porque jamás alguien le había dicho que no. Genial, se sentía avergonzado y estúpido.

"¿Sabes qué? A la mierda." Suspiró Harry trayéndolo contra su cuerpo y fundiendo sus palabras contra los labios de Louis. Los dedos del menor agarraron los rizos de Harry con fuerza, tirando de él hasta que un gruñido salió del fondo de su garganta. Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, sus lenguas jugueteaban en un ritual fogoso. Parecía que disputaban quién se atrevía a ir más profundo, más necesitado, más placentero.

Louis soltó un gemido y metió la lengua en su boca mientras el mayor cerraba los ojos correspondiéndolo con deseo.

Después de algunos segundos Harry se forzó a sí mismo a separarlos.

"Ya veo que no querías" Comentó Louis.

"Nunca dije que no quisiera, solo dije que no debíamos" Suspiró Harry sonrojado. "Sólo lo hice para sacarte las ganas, ahí está. Así es un beso de un hombre, nada de otro mundo, ¿no es así?"

"Bueno fue incluso mejor a lo que estoy acostumbrado a decir verdad y por supuesto que deberíamos repetirlo, ¿de qué hablas? A nadie le importa aquí, no somos tan relevantes Harry. Voy a ir al baño" Dijo poniéndose de pie y desapareció por la puerta de la garita, con un dejo de nerviosismo notorio.

Mierda, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿era tan grave si le había gustado? Se sentía rechazado. Bueno, que Harry fuera homosexual no implicaba que iba a querer estar con cualquier hombre y en cierto punto Louis lo había forzado a besarlo. La cosa es que había sentido algo cuando lo escuchó cantar, algo que no podía describir exactamente, solo supo que quiso besarlo y no debería estar montando un circo exagerado en su cabeza por un simple, no tan simple beso.

Suspiró mojándose la cara para tranquilizarse y volvió a donde Harry.

"Lo siento Louis" Dijo tan pronto como el menor cruzó la puerta. "Fui descortés y distante, lo sé." Resopló buscando palabras adentro de su mente, de repente recordó esa memoria que había sepultado: Frederick; y entendió porque había reaccionado así.

"E-es complicado para mí todo eso de los sentimientos, " Confesó, frustrado porque Louis no parecía entender a qué se refería, y Harry no iba a contarle el motivo, de ninguna manera.

Louis sintió haber dado en la tecla "Por eso eres tan fuerte, ¿verdad? Por eso cada vez que te aíslas tu vida sigue igual. No dejas entrar a nadie, no dejas que los sentimientos te afecten ni te hagan más débil."

Harry tragó saliva "No me conoces—"

"No necesito conocerte demasiado para saber que es verdad." Interrumpió Louis rápidamente.

Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"Déjame darte un ejemplo. Me acaban de rechazar, pero me besaron de todas formas, y me volvieron a rechazar. Estoy entero, estoy aquí, seguimos hablando. De eso se trata. Permítete ser vulnerable, es parte de la vida."

"Eso fue... cursi." Harry quiso reír para disipar la tensión pero no lo hizo.

"Algunos sentimos, lo entenderías si te lo permitieras" Louis se cruzó de brazos, estaba ofendido "Y no me importa que excusa tengas, no es justificable que te prives. Y no comentaré nada más al respecto porque es obvio que no te interesa." Dijo mientras lo observaba mirar afuera de la garita de seguridad.

"Yo... perdón, me cuesta demasiado, no sé no alejar gente de mi lado Louis, y apenas te conozco, no puedes pretender que actúe de otra forma." Habló todavía mirando afuera pero esta vez más calmado.

Louis volvió a tomar asiento y lo giró quedando en frente suyo "Dame una semana para demostrarte que puedo hacerte percibir sentimientos positivos sin la necesidad de temer, si no lo logro olvidaremos todo esto ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry lo miró atemorizado y dudó algunos segundos. Temía que Louis lograra su objetivo. La razón por la cual Harry no tenía esa pasión por la gente era porque jamás se lo permitía. Pero ¿qué pasaría si dejara entrar a alguien, sería inminente la aparición de los sentimientos? ¿Quedaría solo y dolido con un corazón roto? Nuevamente, tal vez era una buena ocasión para, al menos intentar.  _Se necesitan dos para bailar un tango_. "De acuerdo"

La noche continuó con Louis y Harry jugando a las cartas, las que habían encontrado en la garita, siempre alguien dejaba algo allí para pasar las noches de guardia.

Usualmente Harry no hubiese visto la hora de irse, pero eran las cinco de la mañana, su turno terminaba y no quería terminar, no quería abandonar el lugar. Se sentía a gusto con Louis, no había ninguna sensación de agotamiento ni desazón.

Un oficial llegó para hacer el relevo y ambos se fueron caminando de nuevo a las instalaciones del predio para desayunar y comenzar sus tareas, podrían dormir recién en la siesta luego del almuerzo, por lo que les esperaba un día agotador.

...

La segunda noche ya se habían acostumbrado al ritmo nocturno y dormir poca siesta, después de todo, sus trabajos no requerían de un gran esfuerzo físico por lo que podían descansar en la oficina del furriel.

Esa noche de martes no se habían besado, se dedicaron a conocer un poco sobre sus vidas, Louis le contó bastante de su familia, sus estudios en el extranjero, su historia. Lo de Harry fue mucho más breve, sólo pudo contarle de cómo Albert lo encontró y lo llevó al orfanato, de que lo nombró Harry por Harry Nilsson y de que se lo habían llevado unos policías.

Louis hizo silencio, era privilegiado.

De camino a la oficina por la mañana, sacó un bulto pequeño envuelto en servilletas de papel y le sonrió. "Buen día," Dijo apoyándolo en el regazo del rizado mientras se colocaba el cinturón y abría las servilletas con cuidado para descubrir dos panecillos hojaldrados con azúcar glas arriba "Son del comedor del casino, como ya te dije anoche, estoy ahí y pensé que sería una buena idea traer algo." Se encontró explicando Louis un tanto nervioso.

Harry sonrió por primera vez en la mañana. Odiaba madrugar, no se acostumbraba. Usualmente la gente comienza a recuperar su humor habitual luego de haber desayunado, Harry no. Y no solía emitir más de cinco palabras hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde ya estaba del todo despierto, Louis no parecía entenderlo y buscaba hacerlo hablar todo el tiempo, comentando datos poco interesantes y parloteando acerca de cualquier cosa que pueda interrumpir el silencio. Louis odiaba el silencio.

"Gracias" Susurró el mayor mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos. Le hacían acordar a las mañanas con Albert en el orfanato, era un gesto cargado de nostalgia positiva que dejó a Harry de buen humor toda la mañana. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa metiendo el dedo índice en su hoyuelo izquierdo, divertido mientras estacionaba el coche. "¡Deja eso!" Chilló el rizado mientras abría la puerta, volteando para que Louis no pudiera notar sus mejillas tornarse rosadas.

"Siempre quise de esos huequitos, son adorables," Sonrió antes de tomarlo del mentón y plantar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Ahora sí Harry estaba totalmente sonrojado y aturdido. "H-hoyuelos, no son huequitos, son hoyuelos...." Y dos segundos más tarde se acordó que se suponía tenía que reaccionar como un humano, no sólo darlo a entender con gestos faciales "Louis, ¿no te importa que nos vean juntos, cierto?" Preguntó Harry nervioso. La verdad es que nadie los estaba mirando, pero la persecución y la condena eran reales, bastante reales.

Louis negó su cabeza "No, tú bien lo dijiste anoche. Mi vida está contenida adentro de una caja de cristal y vivo en una burbuja. Pero me aseguré que nadie estuviera observando, confía en mí," Dijo sin más antes de ingresar al edificio en donde ambos compartían oficina.

Harry deseaba con todo su corazón poder confiar y atreverse a querer sin miedo a ser lastimado, pero la vida le había demostrado que tenía que ser cauteloso, que no todo era lo que parecía, que la traición siempre estaba en la otra esquina.

Pero Louis era tan despreocupado y tranquilo en ese sentido, le transmitía una calma y una frescura inocente que lo atrapaba. Inocente del afuera, inocente de los peligros, inocente de la vida.

Así estuvo toda la mañana, cruzando miradas con Louis y poniendo sus ojos en blanco cuando lo hacía reír resaltando sus hoyuelos.

Realmente estaba de buen humor, y ese fue el indicio que lo llevó a determinar su predisposición para con Louis, o al menos intentarlo.

Sí, le gustaba, definitivamente le gustaba Louis.

...

La noche del miércoles llovió a cantaros, y todo lo que hicieron fue taparse con una manta que Louis alcanzó a sacar de la habitación y escondérsela entre la campera y el uniforme. Parecía realmente un gatito acurrucado contra el enorme pecho de Harry, temblaba y el rizado hacia lo posible para que el calor corporal los retemple a ambos, pero sobre todo a Louis.

"Lou, ¿quieres que vaya por mi chaqueta?" Preguntó Harry en un susurro y el menor hundió la cabeza en su cuello.

"No es frío," Contestó con cierta debilidad en la voz y todo el cuerpo de Harry se puso en estado de alerta.

"¿Qué es, entonces, qué ocurre Louis?"

"Vas a reírte pero me dan pánico las tormentas, desde pequeño, empiezo a temblar demasiado y no puedo controlarlo. Solía encerrarme en el último piso de mi casa hasta que pase todo, pero aquí estamos en una casita de menos de dos metros y se puede ver afuera, el piso está comenzando a mojarse, y nadie vendrá por nosotros" Dijo aceleradamente.

Harry suspiró acariciando su espalda, "Lou es sólo agua, tenemos la radio portátil aquí y si algo sucede nos comunicaremos con la central" Comentó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Louis y cubrió a ambos con la manta mientras lo acariciaba, esperando tranquilizarlo.

Louis mordió su labio y lo miró a los ojos por algunos segundos. ¿Realmente había algo que decir? Estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, respirando agitadamente mientras los vidrios se empañaban producto de la ineludible condensación, ese choque de aire frío del exterior con lo que sea que estaba pasando allí dentro. Sí, calor humano, totalmente normal.

Por su puesto que nadie iba a venir a certificar que estuviesen haciendo su trabajo ni tomarse la molestia de abandonar sus lugares para rescatarlos de la tormenta, o algo por el estilo.

Harry realmente intentaba controlar sus impulsos, tenía toda la boca y la garganta seca, el rose de Louis contra todo su cuerpo le estaba haciendo sentir un infierno. Comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, mierda, tenía el maldito cuello ardiendo. Juraba que si abría la puerta allí afuera hacían menos de 10 grados pero dentro de ese sucucho había un microclima concentrado, espeso, Harry no podía más consigo mismo pero de ninguna forma iba a aprovecharse de Louis así que se limitó a abrazarlo y darle besos sin ningún tipo de connotación, (tenía que repetirlo en su cabeza varias veces: ningún tipo de connotación) hasta que se quedó dormido.

Y no intentó despertarlo porque le gustaba verlo relajado contra su pecho después de haberlo tenido temblando durante dos horas, de haber intentado cargar con su angustia y transmitirle algo de tranquilidad, no iba a despertarlo en toda la noche si era necesario.

Y así lo fue.

El jueves a la mañana la lluvia había cesado, Harry miró hacia abajo y Louis seguía acurrucado contra su pecho, a la mitad de la noche había decidido cargárselo por completo encima porque estaba apoyado en la silla y seguramente muy incómodo, debió haberse dado cuenta antes, pensó. Así que ahora estaba arriba suyo hecho un ovillo mientras Harry lo abrazaba y le daba besitos para tranquilizarlo. Había dormido como nunca en su vida, como nunca en una tormenta. ¿Oh, había llovido? No pudo notarlo, estaba muy ocupado en los brazos de Harry, y honestamente se sentía protegido.

"Buen día," Dijo el mayor cuando notó que Louis estaba insatisfactoriamente haciéndose el dormido, pero sólo hizo una mueca, como si estuviera luchando para contener la risa. Harry sonrió suficiente, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la panza. Louis se alborotó y un chirrido seguido de carcajadas acaparó toda la garita "Ya, ya estaba despierto, ganaste." Pidió entre risas y Harry frenó cuando Louis se sentó. Hizo un puchero, se sintió vacío cuando Louis abandonó su pecho, sencillamente quería tenerlo ahí para siempre.

El menor lo miró un poco apenado "Siento haberme dormido y haberte dejado solo, puedes dormir la próxima noche."

Harry negó la cabeza rápidamente "Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Eres adorable cuando duermes"

Wow, era muy temprano, las mejillas de Louis se tornaron rojizas en un segundo.

"¡Harry cállate!" Chilló dándole un manotazo en el pecho. Manotazo que el mayor aprovechó para traer de nuevo a Louis contra sí y juntar sus labios en un corto beso, pero que había estado queriendo darle toda la noche. Louis envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y volvió a sentarse en su regazo, correspondiendo el beso.

"Parece que alguien se despertó de buen humor" Sonrió contra sus labios y Harry rió.

"De hecho no dormí pero sí, para haber estado sentado en una silla 5 horas viéndote dormir, amanecí de muy buen humor"

"Ey, dije que lo siento" dijo Louis haciendo un insatisfactorio mohín, pero que Harry encontró completamente adorable.

"Y yo dije que me gusta."

Louis volvió a sonreír, robándole otro beso, "Tenemos que ir a la oficina" Otro beso, "Y desayunar" Otro.

Harry asintió desperezándose ligeramente. "De acuerdo, supongo que te veré en el coche," comentó y el menor finalmente se puso de pie.

"Te veo en media hora." Dijo Louis y luego caminó hacia el comedor principal para tomar un rápido desayuno, no les correspondía hacer actividad física luego de desayunar porque después  de una guardia nocturna el cuerpo simplemente no aguantaba. Así que lavó sus dientes y esperó que Louis terminara de servirles el desayuno a los oficiales.

...

A pesar de haber estado la mayor parte del día viéndose en la oficina, Louis había estado recorriendo la ciudad y entregando paquetes en nombre del furriel de aquí para allí, llevando a la hija de su jefe al colegio y a su esposa al salón con las mujeres, pasando a buscarlas más tarde, más paquetes que entregar y solicitudes para despachar y no tuvo nada de tiempo para poder sentarse a hablar con Harry. Eso lo traía de pésimo humor porque de alguna forma confiaba en él como no confiaba en ninguno de sus amigos, no tenía que estar a la defensiva con él, ni buscar impresionarlo con sus cosas porque Harry no era ese tipo de gente que Louis estaba acostumbrado a conocer.

Cuando el rizado salió de la oficina lo esperaba un sonriente Louis "Tendremos que tomar el colectivo o caminar un par de horas hasta llegar al predio porque el jefe necesitaba el coche,"

Harry lo miró divertido "¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero caminar contigo?"

"Tal vez que hayas descartado la opción de tomar el colectivo o que ya estés caminando conmigo," Dijo el menor con una sonrisa burlona y Harry rió "Ni siquiera conoces el camino y no podemos ir por la ruta, es peligroso"

"Pero tú si lo conoces Harry, quiero caminar contigo, es todo" Hizo un puchero mientras lo arrastraba del brazo.

"Iremos por el bosque donde nadie nos verá pasar así puedo coger tu mano y besar tu boca" Susurró el rizado en voz muy baja mientras pasaban el camino de pastizales altos y se adentraban en otro lleno de árboles y plantas tomados de la mano. De un momento a otro, y ni bien habían entrado en el primer grupo de árboles, Harry tomó por la cintura a Louis besándolo con desespero y humedad. Louis cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso abrazándose al cuerpo del mayor.

¿A caso Harry no se daba cuenta el efecto que tenía en Louis? ¿A caso Louis no se daba cuenta que le estaban sobrando los días que tenía para enamorar a Harry?

"Ya no tienes que seguir intentando, ganaste Louis" Comentó Harry mordiéndole el labio inferior y el menor iba a derretirse aunque hicieran como 6 grados.

"Igual no iba a quejarme si seguías intentándolo, sólo quería hacerte saber que habías ganado  _bebé_."

Louis traía un color rojo bochornoso brotando en toda su cara como un sarpullido "Cállate y bésame Harry" Se quejó y el mayor no pudo evitar reír.

"Eso sonó demasiado pretencioso y mandón, si me preguntas"

Esta vez Louis hizo un puchero

"¿No me besará—"

No pudo terminar la frase que tenía unos labios encima de los suyos

"¿Quién debe callarse ahora?" Lo acercó contra sí dándole una palmada en el culo, Louis dejándose agarrar y colgándose del cuello de Harry, lo miró a los ojos. Dio medio paso atrás chocando contra el tronco de un roble que le sostuvo la espalda. En frente, a milímetros, tenía a Harry besándolo con desespero y la distancia era cada vez menor. Cuando había quedado atrapado entre el árbol y el rizado se sintió verdaderamente acalorado y algo en la entrepierna le hacía presión. Harry lo pudo notar claramente porque sus cuerpos estaban pegados, y aunque no pudo verlo, supo que Louis estaba avergonzado y nervioso. Le dio un corto beso en los labios.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, bebé?" Preguntó Harry, divertido por la situación haciendo que Louis termine de enrojecer por completo "Íbamos a llegar tarde de todas formas" Dijo metiéndole la mano dentro de su pantalón y tocándolo por la tela de su ropa interior.

Louis cerró los ojos totalmente hipnotizado por las manos de Harry cuando quitó la tela que lo separaba de su contacto directo y lo tocó piel a piel. El menor solo podía quedarse estático intentando respirar.

"Voy a chupártela" Anunció Harry besándole el cuello nuevamente y Louis estaba demasiado perdido disfrutando todo movimiento del mayor como para omitir palabra alguna, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Harry se arrodilló ante él, desabrochó su pantalón y al bajarle la ropa interior liberó la erección de Louis. Abalanzándose sobre ella en cuanto la tuvo fuera, comenzó a lamerla con sutileza.

Louis largó un gemido suave que Harry atendió poniendo un dedo en la boca del menor. Éste chupó el dedo descaradamente y Harry levantó la vista con lujuria quitando el dedo de la boca de Louis "Dejaremos eso para más tarde," Dijo guiñándole el ojo y volvió al asunto en el que estaba, o sea el miembro de Louis en su boca.

Volvió a succionar con excitación, disfrutando el desespero del menor que no paraba de gemir y de moverse, por lo que Harry parecía ser el completo dueño de la situación. Al menos hasta que Louis cobró un poco de cordura y lo tomó por el pelo mientras movía la pelvis sacando y metiendo el miembro en la boca del mayor, con sumo cuidado.

Harry lo hizo parar un momento y lo miró a los ojos "No tengas cuidado Louis, puedes... meterla entera en mi boca..." Dijo un tanto sonrojado.

Eso le debió excitar mucho al menor porque empezó a agarrarlo fuerte del cabello y a follarle la boca, ojos cerrados y labios presionados evitando ser muy ruidoso. Harry no tardó en sentir un líquido caliente recorrer su garganta mientras Louis balbuceaba y gemía incoherencias. Se vino enteramente en su boca y Harry se encargó de limpiar con su lengua y muy a gusto, todos los posibles restos de semen que habían quedado.

"Oh, eso fue fantástico," Suspiró el menor intentando recomponerse, había quedado totalmente afectado y sólo quería estar en el bosque durante horas con Harry. Menos mal que hacían guardia juntos y no iba a perderse la oportunidad de repetir lo del bosque.

Harry sonrió mientras limpiaba su boca y se acomodaba "me alegra que te haya gustado." Respondió volviendo a tomar su mano y besándolo "Ahora si vámonos antes que nos multen" Le dio un beso más y comenzó a correr mientras ideaban un plan para los oficiales que iban a recibirlos, una hora más tarde.

Cuando llegaron al lugar efectivamente había guardias esperando por ellos y habían montado un escandaloso operativo en busca de ambos. Louis dio un paso al frente y habló "Oficial, siento la tardanza, el furriel necesitaba el coche por lo que tuvimos que venir caminando hasta aquí, el colectivo no pasaba y luego nos perdimos atravesando el bosque."

El oficial junto con su grupo comenzó a reír "Tráiganme a los compañeros del ricachón." Dijo en tono sobrador mientras el séquito de Louis caminaba con la cabeza gacha desviándole la mirada "Tú, el de la voz chillona, tienes una marca en el cuello," Dijo uno de los suboficiales y si el tono rojizo en las mejillas de Louis no lo hubiesen delatado, probablemente podría haber pensado una mejor excusa.

"No se anticipe con ningún pretexto, conscripto. Sus compañeros nos contaron que ustedes dos son maricones y nos hicieron perder el tiempo buscándolos cuando probablemente estaban fornicando desagradablemente por ahí" comentó sin ningún cuidado el suboficial "Queda desafectado del casino por desobediencia y falta de moral. Y usted, una semana más de guardia. Sólo" Señaló a Harry para la última parte "De más está decir que toman sus colchonetas y se van afuera hasta que cambien el comportamiento, no dormirán en el galpón común." Siguió hablando el suboficial mientras Louis miraba incrédulo a su grupo, lo habían traicionado con algo demasiado delicado.

Harry evadía la vista de Louis a toda costa, sabía que lo buscaba con la mirada, lo sentía. Sin embargo el rizado no se volteaba a verlo y quería llorar.

Por supuesto que Louis le había contado a sus amigos sobre cómo estaba jugando con los sentimientos del maricón del grupo, si a Louis jamás iba a faltarle nada, si Louis podía arreglar todo el fin de semana en casa de sus padres, Louis tenía familia y amigos y una vida armada. Harry no tenía nada.

Pero no iba a llorar, por supuesto que no iba a llorar. Estaba totalmente acostumbrado a que le pasen estas cosas, sabía que no tenía que confiar, sin embargo lo hacía ¿por qué? ¿Acaso disfrutaba ser traicionado?

Ni bien el oficial terminó la charla Louis huyó con sus compañeros, no quería levantar más sospechas y tenía que pensar que decirles, a ellos, a su familia. Algún plan.

Harry quedó estático por algunos segundos y el suboficial lo tironeo del brazo "Ahora, al baño y me esperas ahí de rodillas si no quieres terminar en la calle." Escuchó entre risas y sintió todos los pelos de su piel erizarse, no le quedaba otra opción.

...

Hacía una puta semana que Harry evitaba a Louis. Una semana de mierda, siete días en los que solamente lo cruzó dos veces en el comedor. Harry no hablaba con nadie, Harry no estaba yendo a la oficina, todo lo que hacía era cumplir guardias nocturnas y tocar la armónica cuando podía. Louis pensaba que Harry estaba siendo un hipócrita, poco sabía que lo más bajo que él mismo podía caer era perder los privilegios de su posición. Harry no corría con esa misma suerte, y esta semana había sido el infierno mismo para él. Los oficiales tenían bien en claro como divertirse con Harry, lo hacían meterse con ellos en los baños para satisfacerlos, lo tenían de acá para allá barriendo y limpiando lo que todo el mundo ensuciaba y hasta a veces ensuciaban a propósito solo para verlo en el piso fregando.

A Louis sólo un par de veces lo hicieron tirarse al piso en el medio del comedor y hacer cincuenta flexiones o al despertarse cuando tenían que vestirse y tardaba algunos segundos de más, le pegaban y lo hacían correr por todo el predio unas tres veces. Pero no mucho, todavía tenía algo de poder y por sobre todas las cosas, tenía bajo amenaza a su grupito, que ya ni siquiera era su grupito. Les había dicho que solo estaba jugando con el maricón y que todo era parte del plan para molestarlo; de repente no se animaba a confesarles la verdad, no ahora que sabía que no podía confiar en ellos y que Harry lo odiaba.

Ese fin de semana, cuando Louis volvió a la estancia con su familia, todo lo que hizo fue llorar a escondidas y sentirse una pésima persona porque verdaderamente extrañaba a Harry más de lo que pensaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto, se encontraba entre la espada y la piedra. No tenía otra salida que intentar buscarlo y decirle que él no había tenido nada que ver, que las cosas no eran como él creía. Más importante, tenía que asegurarse que Harry estuviera bien porque tenía la certeza de que no lo estaba, no aparecía por ningún lado, ni siquiera en su trabajo, y no podía preguntarle al furriel que había sucedido porque tenía la sospecha de que podía ser su culpa y podrían también echarlo a él, hacer que su familia se entere, en fin, generar todo un escándalo que podía evitarse. El tema era cómo evitarlo.

Harry había vuelto a ser el que era algunas semanas atrás, el chico raro, sólo que esta vez más juzgado y más demacrado, con los ojos más tristes y de vuelta sin ningún rastro de sus rizos color chocolate. Pasaba días sin pronunciar alguna palabra, se había vuelto más frio y aislado y sobre todo tenía miedo porque estaba totalmente desprotegido y solo.  
Y extrañaba a Louis, por más defraudado que se sintiera, extrañaba a Louis. Porque lo había hecho sentir, y hacía años Harry se había prometido no volver a sentir por nadie y había algo que todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza, por supuesto que le dolía extrañarlo. Pero más le dolía saber que sólo era cosa de una vez y que todo volvía a la normalidad, él era el maricón al que todos molestaban y Louis se salía con la suya. El mismo Louis que le había mostrado el lado dulce de sus facetas para ser querido, el lado que sorpresivamente más le había gustado de sí mismo y que destruyó en pocos días.

Se había tomado una semana en la oficina luego de hablar con el furriel y suplicarle que no se sentía bien, fingió en la enfermería algunos síntomas, no fue tan difícil como pensó, pero el furriel se había enterado de lo ocurrido y por el momento no tenía otra opción para encarar la situación así que accedió a concederle una semana de licencia a Harry. Sin embargo, era lunes de nuevo y tenía que aparecer ahí, tenía que juntar valor para hacer como si nada pasaba porque en el peor de los casos se cruzaría a Louis un par de veces, en realidad sabía que si Louis quería, podía irse en el coche todo su turno y evitar al rizado, pero no estaba seguro de que esas fueran sus intenciones. Y tampoco estaba tan seguro de no querer cruzárselo porque moría por ser el motivo de su sonrisa, moría por besarlo, de verdad lo hacía. No podía seguir reprimiendo todo eso.

Suspiró antes de entrar al lugar y saludar a los oficinistas que ya conocía. Para su sorpresa, no había rastros de Louis en el lugar, ni su campera en el respaldo de la silla en la que solía sentarse, ni el saco del traje que exigía el furriel, al contrario. Las llaves estaban colgadas junto a la recepción, como esperando que alguien las tome para comenzar las tareas del día. ¿Era posible que Louis hubiese dejado de trabajar? ¿Podría ser que lo hubiesen destituido también de la oficina y Harry siguiera ahí con el único objetivo de separarlos? ¿Le pasaba algo que no estaba yendo?  
Se estaba preocupando demasiado por Louis, necesitaba asegurarse que estuviese bien.  
Mientras caminaba hacia donde la recepcionista para intentar sacarle algo de información escuchó una voz familiar saludando a los presentes y sin darse cuenta dejó salir un respiro de alivio que todos miraron extrañados.

Era Louis entrando al despacho.

Cuando Louis vio a Harry toda esa nueva coraza que se había armado para estar a la defensiva se despedazó. Pero no pudo hacer demasiado más que tenderle la mano.

"Buenos días." Dijo Louis con suavidad.

Harry lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en nueve putos días "Buenos días Louis."

Y eso fue todo lo que pudieron intercambiar en el día.

Está bien, eso era lo que Harry quería ¿no era así? Asegurarse de que Louis estaba bien. Y estaba bien, eso era todo.

Cuando terminó su turno y Harry caminó hacia la parada del colectivo para volver al predio del servicio militar, el ruido de una bocina lo hizo voltearse.

"Sube." Habló Louis, casi implorando la atención de Harry que vaciló algunos segundos antes de caminar al coche, mirando para todos lados.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Louis suspiró "Que no me odies. No entiendo tu enojo, todo estaba bien entre nosotros Harry."

"Les dijiste que nos habíamos besado, ¿no te parece suficiente humillación?"

"Les dije que me gustabas y los obligaron a confesar o se terminaban nuestros privilegios. Luego les dije que estaba usándote porque estaba demasiado jodido como para que me sigan jodiendo" Intentó ser claro pero le estaba costando demasiado.

"No quiero que tengas que mentir. Ya olvida lo que pasó, ni siquiera interesa." Dijo el rizado mirando para otro lado.

"¿Qué no interesa? Harry, ¿acaso me estas pidiendo que me olvide cuando estuve toda la maldita semana intentando buscarte? ¿Tienes idea lo difícil que suena eso para mí?"

Harry suspiró, no sabía realmente que responderle. Por supuesto que no quería que Louis lo olvide, es lo último que le gustaría que suceda.

"Honestamente se me hace imposible no pensar en ti. Dime que mierda hacer porque estoy volviéndome loco" Habló exasperado intentando que Harry le diga algo. Lo que sea.

"Yo... no lo sé Louis" Balbuceó como pudo, estaba por ¿llorar? Se sentía incomprendido, vulnerable, enfermo.

"De acuerdo no lo sabes" Suspiró Louis poniendo el coche en marcha "No voy a presionarte. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento por eso, son imbéciles Harry, lo sabes y supongo que yo también pero jamás te lastimaría, de verdad te quiero. S-sólo súbete al maldito coche, está helando allí afuera y no permitiré que vuelvas solo"

Harry cedió sin resistirse demasiado. Principalmente porque estaba débil y cansado, y sin más cerró la puerta y se abrochó el cinturón.

Pasaron menos de dos minutos en silencio desde que Louis había comenzado a manejar y Harry se encontraba de repente llorando. Louis frunció el ceño aparcando el coche lo más rápido que pudo "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó un tanto consternado y desorientado por completo. No le interesaba si volvían a llegar tarde, necesitaba ayudar a Harry.

El rizado quiso hablar y el nudo en su garganta fue más grande, estaba demasiado débil "Yo también te quiero de verdad Louis," Dijo removiendo algunas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras Louis se acercaba con extremo cuidado, como si fuera a romperlo con el tacto. Limpió sus mejillas y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para poder cargarlo contra sí. Verlo llorar realmente le hacía demasiado mal. Harry quiso llorar más fuerte pero estar en los brazos de Louis era la sensación más cálida que había experimentado desde que, bueno, desde que había estado con Louis. Lo miró a los ojos y le dio un beso tímido y corto en los labios. Louis soltó toda la tensión del cuerpo y sonrió por primera vez en algunos días, abrazándolo aún más contra su cuerpo y besándolo de nuevo.

"Tal vez suene estúpido pero... uh ¿quieres tal vez ser ya sabes, mi... novio?" Preguntó el menor acariciándole el pelo y arrepintiéndose al instante. Había dicho segundos atrás que no iba a presionarlo y sin embargo se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos. Louis era demasiado impulsivo, no aprendía a controlarlo y Harry era todo lo contrario. Negó con su cabeza un par de veces hasta que Harry lo frenó besándolo con pasión.

"Por supuesto que sí, sí." Asintió Harry rápidamente y sus ojos tenían otro brillo. El brillo que Louis conoció cuando se besaron por primera vez en la garita de guardia.

Louis lo miró atónito "¿De verdad?" Rió "No te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a ocultar lo que sea necesario para que no te lastime nadie Haz, ni ellos ni nadie. Será nuestro secreto" Dijo incrédulamente mientras lo besaba. Estaba en una nube, no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que pasara alrededor, solo el aquí y el ahora que se resumía en él y Harry.

Tal vez todo sucedía tan rápido porque sus vidas también lo hacían, porque eran jóvenes y estaban entrenando para una posible pronta guerra en la que no sabrían si iban a sobrevivir. Tal vez se trataba de no pretender que ninguno de los dos quisiera estar con el otro y simplemente, sencillamente, dejarse querer. Dejando de lado un título, porque los jóvenes no quieren títulos. Pero usándolo de todas formas, porque los jóvenes resisten al poder que les dice que algo está mal. No por rebeldía, no por estar pasando por una fase de la vida, sino por el afán de querer ser y querer sentir sin escrúpulos y que luego de adultos parecen olvidar y entregarse a llevar una vida aplacada, sin tomar riesgos, sin resistir, sin animarse.

Cuando Harry volvió a su asiento la sonrisa se le desdibujó y la angustia volvió. Se prometió hablar antes que Louis le preguntara algo porque el menor probablemente ya lo había percibido. Quería confiar, realmente quería confiar en Louis y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo "Promete que no dirás nada,"

"Nada amor, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?" Preguntó con las mejillas coloradas.

Entonces Harry decidió desahogarse y comenzó a narrar el calvario por el que estaba pasando desde que los habían encontrado juntos.

Se lo contaba porque se sentía sucio, porque necesitaba que Louis lo escuche, porque sabía los peligros a los que se exponía, contándole y aceptando ser su novio. Pero también sabía que lo necesitaba a su lado más que nada, y que más bajo no podrían caer si estaban juntos.

Louis llegó al lugar hecho una llamarada pero no podía ser tan poco inteligente de increpar a los oficiales por los que Harry era maltratado, después de todo ¿Qué poder tenia realmente sobre ellos si quería defender a su novio? Así es, ninguno. Así que solo se iba preocupar por Harry y concentrarse en asegurarse que no tenga que pasar nunca más por esas atrocidades.  
Ya no le importaba sacrificar los pocos que le quedaban por él.

...

"Esta noche vamos a tener una cita," Sonrió Louis entusiasmado mientras apoyaba un trozo de pan en la bandeja de cena de Harry. Ahora cumplía turnos también en ese sector ya que lo habían sacado del casino.

Harry rió un poco. "Te veo en el baño cuando termines de servir," Dijo en voz muy baja, porque incluso si algunos sospechaban desde algunos dos meses que Louis y Harry estaban juntos y no decían nada, no podían descuidarse demasiado.

Quince minutos más tarde Louis se quitó el ambo y caminó al baño para asearse, el olor de la cocina no era para nada agradable.

Harry había terminado su cena antes y estaba en la zona de las duchas, en la que sabía que Louis tomaba la suya luego de terminar su turno en la cocina. Había oficiales en los pasillos, así que tenían que ser bastante cautelosos.

"El tanque elevado a las once" Susurró Louis "Espero que no te de miedo la altura. Me baño y te busco en la base. No te preocupes por la guardia, confía en mí. Ve, el oficial te está vigilando." Dijo luego de darle un beso en la mejilla y meterse en las duchas.

Harry sonrió y también se metió en otra de las duchas tomándose algunos segundos más para lavar su cabello por el cual otra vez comenzaban a asomarse algunos rulos.

Algunos minutos después pasó por el comedor para chequear la hora en el gran reloj y efectivamente, faltaban diez minutos para las once de la noche, horario en el cuál empezaba su guardia. Pero Louis le había dicho que no se preocupe por eso, así que en vez de caminar a la garita, caminó hacia el tanque, o como lo conocían también, la torre de agua. Esta gran torre de cemento impasible levantada a veintidós metros de altura, coronada por un nivel de madera y sostenida por cuatro largas partas de acero cuál insecto futurístico y dos escaleras de consistencia dudosa a cada lado. Un contenedor cuyo propósito era guardar grandes cantidades de agua que eran suministradas para toda la concentración. En épocas de guerra, también había guardias arriba y se utilizaba para alertar de posibles ataques a la central del predio. Ahora era solo un punto de referencia y cumplía la función de albergar las grandes cantidades de agua.

Harry sintió el fruto de un árbol caer desde arriba y levantó la vista, encontrándose con la sombra de Louis contra el tanque. Rió por lo bajo y comenzó a subir la angosta escalera, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no debía mirar hacia abajo o iba a caer.

No llegó a alcanzar a la cima que Louis lo empujó contra su cuerpo y lo besó "Mierda, tardaste demasiado. Te extrañe Haz," Susurró entre besos y el rizado sonrió "También te extrañe Lou, que... ¿romántico?" Largó una carcajada y pasó sus manos por la cintura del menor.

Louis hizo un mohín "Al menos aquí nadie puede vernos."

"Lo sé amor, sólo bromeaba" Besó su mejilla "Me gusta aquí arriba," comentó mientras Louis tendía la manta. No era la primera vez que el mayor estaba allí arriba. Era un extraño privilegio del cual lo dejaban gozar, dependiendo el oficial de turno. A Harry le gustaba subirse hasta la plataforma en la madrugada y observar las luces, la ciudad, los carteles luminosos. Soñar con una vida que tal vez nunca tendría, pero en la que sería feliz y escritor sin dudas, e incluso, si se ponía generoso con su imaginario, también esa vida de fantasía lo encontraba en el camino de la de Louis. De día, cuando hacía calor, también subía y se echaba a dormir la siesta en la sombra que generaba una copa de un alerce añejo de unos treinta metros. En estas ocasiones la historia que recreaba en su mente era inhumana. En la que era un pájaro y era libre y podía escapar, en la que sólo la naturaleza habitaba y era tan sabia que no dejaba al humano entrar en su planeta. En la que la flora y la fauna se adueñaban de ese mundo ideal. Harry pensaba que si Louis fuera parte de ese imaginario sería el Sol, brillante e inalcanzable. Harry sería un pájaro mortal inspirado en Ícaro, intentando, aunque no pudiese, llegar hacia un Louis que ardía con tanto calor que no se podía acercar sin derretirse, pero que cuanto más se atrevía cerca suyo, más se encendía, porque en este universo ficticio Louis lo irradiaba de calidez y le contagiaba su luz en lugar de lastimarlo con su fuego. Eso sí, aunque no lo lastimara, era inalcanzable, porque si en ese mundo Harry era libre, se desencontraría con su amor. Nunca tendría ambas cosas. Realmente era un dramático.

"Traje algunas cosas aquí adentro, ya sabes para nuestra cita," Sonrió el menor y sacó dos cigarros y un fósforo, dos manzanas de la cena y un tarrito de vaselina "uhm lo saqué de un pedido del furriel." Dijo despacio y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras su novio se sonrojaba por completo "Eres hermoso Lou, ven aquí."

Acomodó la manta y ambos se tumbaron abrazados "Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste para que no lo notaran?" Preguntó Harry jugando con los nudillos de su  _Sol_.

"Bueno, resulta que conozco a uno de los guardias, al que le traigo tabaco los lunes. Y le dije que yo hacía la guardia esta noche, de lo cual obviamente no tiene registro, y le pedí que me cubra. Y acomodé algunas almohadas en mi cama ya sabes, nadie lo notará" Sonrió besando sus labios "No tienes idea cuanto quería estar a solas contigo Haz," Susurró el menor hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello del mayor

 _El pájaro no podía sentirse más regocijado por la luz y el calor de su Sol_. "También yo, de verdad necesitaba abrazarte sin tener que soltarte tan pronto. ¿Crees que seremos más libres cuando todo termine?"

Louis frunció el ceño "No lo sé, yo... mis padres no tienen idea, no sé cómo lo tomen. Pero no interesa mientras estemos juntos."

Harry se sentía orgulloso de tener a Louis a su lado. "Mira" señaló el cielo estrellado que los cubría "Eso si es romántico Lou." Sonrió y Louis largó una carcajada "Eso es cursi Harry. Pero lindo ajá" Admitió en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos y acarició su mejilla.

"¿Haz?" Preguntó el menor trazando círculos en la mejilla de Harry "yo... bueno no lo sé eh..."

Harry se tensó "¿Estás bien? Sólo dilo Lou, me preocupas. ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?" Preguntó y su cuerpo se había inundado de inseguridades en menos de un segundo.  _Por suerte el Sol las secaba._

Louis negó la cabeza rápidamente "No, jamás lo pensaría. No amor, es sólo que no sé cómo decirlo. Tú y yo nunca hemos... ya sabes tenido sexo" Mordió su labio inferior.

Harry suspiró un tanto aliviado "¿Es eso lo que quieres, tener sexo?"

Louis asintió con timidez "S-sí. Quiero que tú me lo hagas, quiero sentirte Haz" Susurró. Realmente estaba dispuesto a darle todo a su novio.

Harry lo miró detenidamente por algunos segundos, pensando cómo diablos hacer si jamás había sido activo, y a decir verdad jamás había tenido relaciones con amor, lo cual era una carga emocional extra. Pero de verdad quería a Louis, de verdad iba a intentarlo.

Empezó a besarlo con suavidad y ternura tomándolo por las mejillas. Los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

La gente suele cerrar los ojos para sentir cuando besa, pero Harry no necesitaba cerrar los ojos si todo lo que tenía en frente era el motivo por el cual sentía. Le encantaba verlo mientras sus labios chocaban, mientras sus narices peleaban, mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban.

Quitó su camiseta lentamente, Louis tenía puesto sus pijamas por lo que no había demasiada ropa para sacar.

Besó su cuello, su punto favorito. Quizás por la sensibilidad de la zona, quizás por lo que provocaba en el menor enviando una suerte de corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo del mayor. Sabía que si dejaba una marca lo metería en problemas así que sólo siguió besando su torso desnudo y bajando cada vez más hasta toparse con el elástico del pantalón, un estorbo del cual se deshizo de un tirón, llevándose la sorpresa de que no había ropa interior debajo; sólo la ahora liberada erección de Louis. Lamió su miembro durante unos segundos pero su foco estaba aún más abajo. Separó sus glúteos presionándolos con la ayuda de sus pulgares y pasó la lengua por la inmaculada entrada de Louis que no pudo evitar jadear desesperado y sacudirse empujando sus caderas contra la boca de Harry.

Sintió que iba a morirse cuando Harry comenzó a observarlo y sostenerle la mirada embobado por durante casi diez segundos que para Louis fueron una eternidad. Una eternidad pausada por la cara de Harry enterrando su lengua en su culo y recorriéndole la entrada mientras el menor se estremecía por completo. Esto lo excitó aún más y comenzó a mordisquearle los glúteos, a succionar con fervor, a besarlo con desespero. Louis solo podía gemir, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de retorcerse en el lugar. Podía venirse con la simple imagen de Harry comiéndole el culo mientras presionaba sus caderas con fuerza. Probablemente iba a dejarle una marca, pero era lo último que le importaba.

"No te vengas" Susurró quitando la lengua del lugar y besándolo en la boca.

Louis sollozó ante el vacío pero no fue necesario hacer comentario al respecto porque pronto sintió un pulgar acariciando nuevamente su entrada "Mierda Lou estás tan húmedo," dijo Harry en tono provocador tomando el tarrito de vaselina que Louis había conseguido y comenzó a masajearlo, metiendo un dedo lentamente y observando la mirada del menor.

"¿Duele?" Preguntó mientras besaba su cuello y observaba de reojo a un Louis que era todo gemidos.

"N-no" Contestó rápidamente y abrió un poco más sus piernas para que Harry coloque un segundo dedo, tal vez muy pronto. Le ardía pero por ahora era soportable y si no lo era también iba a soportarlo. Harry empujó una, dos, unas cincuenta veces sus largos dedos en el culo de Louis mientras se deleitaba con sus gemidos y balbuceos de placer. Jamás lo había tenido así, tan vulnerable, tan puramente entregado y sólo para él.

Cuando Louis más cerca estaba de colapsar en un jadeó final, todo se detuvo y su entrada volvió a encogerse dejando en evidencia que no había más dedos de Harry dentro suyo.

Volvió a protestar, inquieto y Harry lo detuvo "Shh amor, voy a follarte ahora" Dijo con suavidad, la suavidad que Louis necesitaba en ese preciso instante. Podían dejar toda la brusquedad para más adelante porque mierda, por supuesto que iban a volver a hacerlo muchas veces.

Louis temblaba entre el miedo y la ansiedad, necesitaba, realmente necesitaba tenerlo adentro. "Po-Por favor Harry, fóllame." Suplicó con desespero y fue suficiente para que Harry pierda toda su parsimonia. Acercó a Louis a su cuerpo y levantó sus piernas de manera tal que su entrada quedaba palpitantemente en frente del pene de Harry, esperando por él.

Harry frotó frenéticamente su miembro algunos segundos antes de presionar su glande contra la entrada del menor y suavemente empezó a empujar su pene dentro de Louis, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza e intentaba no demostrar dolor.

"Lou, ¿te está doliendo?" volvió a preguntar Harry y esta vez el menor asintió.

"A-arde Harry" Soltó un bufido y mordió su labio inferior.

"Lo sé, es sólo el principio ¿de acuerdo?" Intentó calmar el mayor moviéndose lentamente mientras acariciaba el miembro de Louis.

Pronto sus gemidos de dolor cesaron para transformarse en gemidos de placer, le seguía doliendo todavía pero no quería que Harry parase bajo ningún punto de vista.

Una vez que Harry estuvo completamente dentro soltó un gruñido y miró a Louis con ojos hambrientos, quería follarlo fuerte y rápido pero sabía que no podía y se le nublaba la vista entre el intento de autocontrol y el placer que le provocaba tener el pene en un lugar tan estrecho dándole más placer del que imaginaba.

Le dio algunos segundos para acostumbrarse a la sensación mientras se inclinaba para besarlo con pasión y fervor. Lo amaba, demasiado.

"Por favor Harry" Pidió una vez más y no necesitó hacer nada más porque Harry ya estaba dando movimientos un tanto más bruscos, aunque cuidando que Louis no sienta dolor.

Louis, que empezaba a disfrutar la brusquedad, pidió  _más_  de nuevo. Y por supuesto, su novio aceptó sin cuestionar una sola vez y embistió con más fuerza entre gruñidos.

Balbuceaba incoherentemente del placer, Harry lo estaba llevando al éxtasis mismo y no había ningún otro momento que anhelara más, eran sencillamente increíbles todas las sensaciones que le generaba. Y Louis había tenido bastantes experiencias sexuales con mujeres, desde luego, pero nada podía compararse con todo lo que sentía en este instante, estaba a punto de explotar, todo en su interior quemaba.  _El Sol, cayendo en su propia trampa de fuego._

Harry notó el cuerpo de menor tensarse ante su tacto y gimió una vez más presionando sus caderas contra las de su novio mientras empujaba con más fuerza y lo masturbaba. Sabía que ambos estaban muy cerca del orgasmo, nada le daba más placer.

El menor pegó un alarido y comenzó a desprender semen contra su propio pecho mientras Harry lo masturbaba y lo besaba, había tenido un orgasmo espectacular. El mayor no tardó mucho, viniéndose algunos segundos más tarde dentro de Louis que seguía jadeando e intentando respirar con normalidad.

Una vez que salió de su interior lo besó y colocó su frente contra la del menor, mirándolo por algunos instantes.

"Te amo Louis,  _mierda._ " Suspiró, estaba totalmente entregado, no sólo estaba depositando todo su cuerpo en el Sol, no sólo no le importaba quemarse, sabía que lo estaba haciendo, quemaba de amor por Louis y no iba a privarse del privilegio de hacérselo saber.

"Te amo demasiado Haz," Louis estaba a punto de llorar, era demasiado, de verdad era todo demasiado para él, Harry había puesto su mundo patas para arriba y era un mundo, un mundo de a dos, demasiado feliz para ser real.  
Tenían la capacidad de tomar cualquier momento a solas para crear un micro espacio en el que sólo cabían ellos dos, y todo lo que estaba alrededor flotaba acompañando. Aprendían a jugar las cartas del amor cada vez que estaban juntos, reinventaban y volvían a crear todo el tiempo, encendían el sentimiento cada vez que estaban solos y llenando el aire de chispas.

Porque Louis sería el Sol, y porque si Harry fuera un ave, muy probablemente sería el ave Fénix, muriendo consumida por el mismísimo Sol, una analogía un tanto contradictoria a las creadas anteriormente porque nunca lo alcanzaba realmente, pero de esto se trataba, de crear sobre lo creado. Y creando sobre lo creado, reescribiendo sobre lo escrito, en una de esas ocasiones Harry se entrega por completo y se deja arder y ser consumido por Louis. Para renacer, para transformarse en una mejor versión de las cenizas y surcar en el cielo astral. Para ser una estrella que acompaña a la Luna. Porque Louis es el Sol,  _y despacio también, puede ser la Luna._


	2. II. Isola

En 1982 la junta militar nacional decidió ocupar las islas Malouines bajo mandato británico. Los soldados conscriptos entre 18 y 21 años fueron enviados con el objetivo de hacer presencia en el lugar, puesto que la dictadura esperaba resolución diplomática favorable. Sin embargo la primera ministra británica decidió poner en marcha la operación militar para favorecer su imagen política.

Allá por abril del año corriente, la camada del 81 estaba a menos de diez días de terminar su servicio militar obligatorio, a decir verdad no habían realmente aprendido demasiado sobre cómo combatir una guerra. Las armas jamás habían sido suficientes para que todos pudieran practicar en el polígono de tiros, por lo que los pocos que tenían experiencias sobre cómo quitarle el seguro a un arma lo habían aprendido antes de hacer el servicio.

Louis y Harry ya tenían un plan para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Era bastante sencillo, Louis ya le había contado a su familia acerca de su nuevo mejor amigo Harry, el cuál no tenía familia y había dejado el orfanato para entrar en el servicio, por lo que ahora estaba prácticamente solo y sin hogar. El padre de Louis muy amablemente había accedido a darle un puesto en una de sus estancias como casero, esto implicaba que tenía una habitación en una de las viviendas a cambio de que mantenga el lugar y cumpla tareas generales.

Por supuesto que Louis había negociado que Harry, su mejor amigo fuera el casero de la estancia que tenía a su nombre porque terminado el servicio militar iba a mudarse allí. Pero esta última parte era todavía una sorpresa para Harry que simplemente pensaba que iba a ver a su novio de vez en cuando en alguna estancia familiar.

Pero nada de esto pudo efectivizarse porque a días de que finalicen su estadía en el predio militar, se enteraron que tenían que ir a la guerra en el sur del continente, en unas islas pequeñas y totalmente frías.

Lo que en principio parecía sólo ser una cuestión protocolar y de estar allí para cumplir un simple acto de presencia, comenzó a tomar un vuelco inesperado. Efectivamente el Reino Unido estaba declarando una guerra sobre la tenencia de las islas y miles de soldados partieron rumbo al sur, con poca preparación para la circunstancia, experiencia nula y motivación obsoleta, porque pese a defender algo que era suyo, el enemigo era interno, los soldados sentían, y sabían que estaban allí por las fuerzas, porque habían salido sorteados y porque no tenían otra opción más que cumplir con el deber militar. A diferencia del otro ejército profesional cuya superioridad era aplastante, no sólo en materia de equipamiento, experiencia y entrenamiento sino también en apoyo de otras potencias.

La noticia cayó como un baldazo de agua helada para los combatientes inexpertos pero no para el pueblo ni el Estado, que tomaron el hecho como un acto de nacionalismo y patriotismo, había que ir y había que vencer. Las condiciones no eran importantes, el enemigo era el Reino Unido. Y eso fue lo que hicieron creer durante todo el tiempo que duró la guerra.

Louis y Harry emprendieron viaje hacia el sur por separado. A último momento y con falta de organización, pues la situación era superadora, hicieron un sorteo que determinaba la posición que iba a ocupar cada integrante de la compañía en la que ambos estaban.   
Harry logró quedar en servicio. A esa altura se lo consideraba logro porque su vida no estaba en riesgo constante en lo que respectaba a combate, aunque todos los presentes, toque la posición que toque, estaban expuestos e indefensos. Como había trabajado bastante con el furriel, sus tareas eran similares aunque en menor rango, por supuesto no tenía poder sobre nadie. Era un cabo asistente que distribuía provisiones, alimentos, materiales y armas entre otras cosas. Estaba bastante motivado y tenía altas expectativas por la guerra pese a saber la cantidad de desventajas con las que contaban. Había todo un país apoyándolos, recibía cartas constantes de apoyo de niños de primaria, niños a los que proyectaba darle clases algún día porque era de los pocos que sabía leer y escribir y pudo enseñarle a algunos compañeros en los últimos meses del servicio militar. Cartas de madres, nunca supo lo que era una madre pero le llegaba todo ese amor, y por supuesto que el apoyo psicológico era fundamental. Además, por lo que sabía, los que recibían todas las provisiones y alimentos siempre podían tomar cosas para ellos, algo de tabaco, golosinas, comida, algún abrigo que llegara. Así que no podía lamentarse demasiado porque otros corrían otra suerte.

Como Louis.

Louis había vivido años en el sur del país y sólo por eso lo nombraron como acompañante de comandos anfibios, porque había 'experimentado el frío sureño a diferencia de todos los que venían del norte'. Los comandos anfibios estaban entrenados para realizar reconocimientos de incursiones rápidos y se desenvolvían particularmente en el agua. La tarea inicial de Louis no era de alto riesgo, aparentemente. Iba a formar parte de la primera operación táctica, el primer movimiento; tenían aproximadamente media hora para realizar el procedimiento, por lo que habían ensayado dos o tres veces la técnica en tierra antes de zarpar en el gran barco. Si bien no era riesgoso, el primer movimiento fallido podía acabar con la vida de al menos cincuenta soldados y no era un buen comienzo. No era un buen comienzo porque el encargado de poner en marcha la táctica era Louis.

El grupo de servicio de Harry fue de los primeros en llegar al lugar previendo que las tareas iniciales para recibir al primer grupo operario estuvieran listas para cuando los soldados desembarquen. Y estaba un tanto ansioso porque tenía pánico por Louis. Habían pasado cinco días desde la última noche que compartieron y se despidieron llorando de una forma angustiante que la madre de Louis no pudo entender demasiado, o sí. Y después de eso ambos embarcaron por lados distintos y Harry estaba atemorizado por su vida, porque el lugar no era demasiado grande pero no podía salir a buscarlo, no podía descuidarse. Miraba para arriba y veía aviones merodeando, miraba para los costados y encontraba a sus superiores observándolo, miraba a todos lados y no encontraba seguridad, no encontraba a Louis.

El número promedio de horas de luz solar directa en la isla era de sólo seis, o siete horas en el mejor de los veranos, pero estaban en Abril, y en una zona muy próxima al polo antártico, por lo que el promedio en invierno en esa zona apenas alcanzaba las dos o tres horas de día, y el gomón de Louis era uno de los últimos en desembarcar por lo que le tocó hacerlo en completa oscuridad.  
El mar helado le agarrotó las manos pese a los guantes de lana porque el equipamiento era muy precario. El agua congelada le calaba los huesos aunque tuviera un traje estanco porque poco servía, no tenían ningún tipo de cierre, solo un aro de goma y otro de látex para poder unir la parte superior con la inferior en la cintura. Además el lugar estaba todo nevado y los trajes camuflados color verde poco servían en el terreno emblanquecido.

Pero Louis estaba acostumbrado al frío y se le fue aflojando el cuerpo agarrotado en las casi cinco horas de caminata que lo separaban de la posición que debía tomar. Esta era marcar el helipuerto con un trapo grande que extendido formaba una H (por helipuerto, por supuesto) y lo tenía metido en su mochila junto con una linterna y algunas que otras municiones. Después, esperar las instrucciones del comando anfibio superior que lideraba la operación para reunirse con el resto de los soldados que ya estaban allí y cambiar sus ropas mojadas.  
Y lo más importante para Louis, necesitaba constatar que Harry hubiese llegado porque no tenía forma de saberlo.

Logró marcar el helipuerto y alrededor de las once de la noche llegaron al campamento que habían montado los de servicio para ellos. Mientras el general hablaba para algunos 200 soldados, Louis se encargó de buscar a su novio con la mirada pero no encontró nada, ni allí, ni en la zona de descargas, ni los baños, ni en donde se encontraban las colchonetas, y la incertidumbre y la desesperación aumentaban. ¿Siempre podía preguntar por él, no es así? Allí casi nadie los conocía, casi nadie sospecharía, y todos se buscaban sin importar demasiado la relación que los uniera con otro soldado.

No durmió en toda la noche y sospechaba que tampoco iba a hacerlo en un largo tiempo, si es que salía con vida. Los soldados británicos empezaban a caer con sus tropas y eran casi 30,000 personas, 13,000 de ellos sólo en la Marina. Casi la cantidad total de nosotros, pensó Louis y era cierto. Los superaban en cantidad, en experiencia, en equipamiento, en apoyo, en todo.

...

Corría el mes de mayo, hacía exactamente un mes que había comenzado oficialmente la guerra y las pérdidas eran notables, una incontable cantidad de soldados caídos, por supuesto en menor cantidad por el lado inglés porque tenían técnicas de defensa y ataque realmente extraordinarias; no era solo el hecho de ser superiores sino que además eran de las mejores fuerzas armadas del mundo.

Las cosas se habían complicado demasiado en las islas y las condiciones eran realmente inhumanas, soldados muriendo de hambre y de frío eran causas que no debían acontecer en estado de guerra, de hecho nadie debía morir, pero estaban en las probabilidades calculadas las muertes por combates, de ninguna forma lo estaban la hipotermia, el congelamiento, ni el hambre.

Además, el trato de los comandantes era calamitoso, los soldados no solo lidiaban con el enemigo externo si no que sus propios superiores los maltrataban, los humillaban, parecía que jugaban a debilitarlos en vez de unirse para ganar la guerra. Y no solo era un rumor, todos en alguna medida habían experimentado estos maltratos. No sólo de cuestiones que excedían tanto a superiores como soldados, como la falta de comida caliente o abrigo, si no que los daños recaían en cualquier conscripto que no cumpliera los requisitos básicos de entrenamiento, como no saber manejar las armas o ser lentos para desenvolverse en los combates, entonces como consecuencia los reprendían pegándoles con las mismas armas o recurrían al estaqueo como forma de tortura.   
Lejos de dejar el sadismo de lado eran capaces de extenderlos en campos minados y clavarles estacas en manos y pies mientras los escupían y se reían de ellos, porque podían, porque tristemente, era la metodología de abusos enmarcada en un plan sistemático de represión abalada por el gobierno de facto por no poder improvisar una suerte de cárcel nómade totalmente inútil. Quedarse dormido o robar alimentos porque se estaban muriendo desnutridos y sus cuerpos no funcionaban era suficiente para que terminen tirados cuerpo a tierra en un campo lleno de minas y pasen horas sin comer.

Eso en cuanto a represión justificada, más tarde enfermeras denunciaron haber sido violadas por oficiales sin motivo alguno. Pero claro, poco podía comentarse al respecto si querían seguir con vida. Y en la situación que se encontraban, sobrevivir era un privilegio. Simplemente porque a veces el desafío más grande para enfrentar en vida, son situaciones que no aparentan ser peligrosas, aunque paradójicamente, sobrevivir terminaba siendo la más difícil de todas.

Los soldados que eran heridos de gravedad tampoco corrían con tanta suerte y en lugar de buscar ayuda y trasladar a la víctima a la zona de enfermería, eran abandonados o los dejaban morir con tal de salvarse a ellos mismos.

Posiblemente el abandono de persona había sido el acto de negligencia más desleal que Louis había presenciado en la guerra, porque los maltratos eran moneda corriente, estaba totalmente acostumbrado, es decir, así lo trataban en el servicio militar, ¿por qué sería diferente en la guerra?

Los ingleses por su lado tomaban también prisioneros a los soldados contrarios, aunque poco tenían para torturarlos, apenas estaban nutridos, no tenían municiones y mucho menos comida. Pero sí sabían debilitarlos psicológicamente, si es que era posible hacerlo aún más.

Las noticias que llegaban al continente con respecto a la guerra contaban que estaban destruyendo a los ingleses y ganando por amplia mayoría, un movimiento de los dictadores al poder para mantener a la gente en paz y feliz, porque en realidad, allá abajo el panorama era desolador y estaban muriendo una cantidad impresionante de jóvenes innecesariamente por razones que iban más allá de un combate armado, se morían de hambre y de frío.

La gente mandaba cartas para alentar a los soldados, a Harry un día le tocó leer sobre una nena de nueve años que le decía que estaba profundamente orgullosa del labor que estaban haciendo, de cómo amaban la patria y cómo defendían los valores nacionales, se juntaban en las plazas con banderas a festejar un triunfo parcial, que por supuesto, no existía.

Alrededor de mil tripulantes iban a desembarcar esa tarde fría de Mayo en las costas de la isla, por lo que Louis junto con quince de sus compañeros, tenía que estar alerta en caso de ser necesarias tareas de mantenimiento o logística, de las cuales no sabían demasiado pero podían acatar órdenes superiores.

Ya había un clima demasiado tenso en el ambiente y el rumor era que se estaban presentando dificultades para el desembarque del gran crucero. Lo que no podían saber con certeza era si las fallas eran técnicas o realmente había algo extraño merodeando, así que ya en alerta, el pequeño grupo preparó los gomones para dirigirse al mar helado.

Mientras Louis acarreaba municiones y demás herramientas que creía necesarias, mandó a pedir que llamen alguien de servicio. Mejor dicho, mandó a pedir en nombre de Louis Tomlinson que manden alguien de servicio a la zona de la costa en donde se encontraban los gomones, juraba que estaba a punto de tener un ataque si la persona que venía no era su novio. Es que, desde el principio de la guerra no tenía novedades, nadie tenía novedades. Varias veces pensó en chequear las partidas de defunción emitidas por los superiores, pero simplemente no tuvo el coraje porque si encontraba el nombre de Harry allí, no sabía cómo podría ser capaz de continuar, probablemente no lo haría. Por eso, como su nerviosismo iba en aumento a medida que los minutos pasaban, mandó a buscar señales de Harry porque temía que el operativo Crucero no fuera sencillamente por problemas técnicos. Cómo ya había sentido, el ambiente estaba extraño y tenso y las tropas inglesas estaban cerca preparando quien sabe qué. Y necesitaba, realmente necesitaba ver a Harry.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos más tarde un muchacho caminaba por una colina y se acercaba al grupo reducido que acomodaba todo en la costa. Cuando Louis se dio cuenta que era efectivamente Harry, soltó el aire que venía conteniendo desde hace un mes y corrió a su encuentro. Porque no le importaba que piensen, tenía miedo de morirse y lo necesitaba más que a sus propios padres.

Lo alcanzó en la colina y Harry inmediatamente se echó a llorar. Entonces no lo había imaginado y su compañero no había bromeado cuando le dijo que Louis Tomlinson solicitaba ayuda, (aunque el ambiente no estaba para bromas siempre había un desubicado). En verdad Louis estaba ahí, su Louis. El que pensaba que había muerto en un campo minado, porque los rumores siempre se encargaban de difundir cosas extrañas y nunca nadie sabía realmente si alguien estaba vivo o muerto.

Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras escondía su cuello en el del menor, transmitiéndole mil sensaciones en sólo una caricia.

Y ninguno se lo dijo (porque no podían hablar sin parar de llorar), pero se extrañaban y tenían pánico de perderse realmente, estaban muertos de miedo porque sabían lo que pasaba, y no todos lo sabían. Sabían que estaban muy en desventaja y que cualquier movimiento en falso podía acabar con la vida de ambos y Louis estaba tan enamorado de Harry, y Harry estaba tan enamorado de Louis que jamás podrían superar no tenerse.

Estuvieron abrazados como cinco minutos. Habían aprendido a valorar el tiempo en la guerra, y cinco minutos eran oro puro.  


"P-pensé que..." Intentó comenzar a hablar Harry entre sollozos.

"Shh está bien, yo también pensé que... pensé que no te encontraría de nuevo pero aquí estamos, ¿no es así cariño? No puedo garantizarte que todo estará bien, pero te prometo que cuando esto termine..." Suspiró mirando alrededor suyo, Louis  _sabía_  que iba a morir en esas islas. "Seremos felices juntos ¿de acuerdo?" Intentó no quebrarse en llanto y ser fuerte, no podía bajar la guardia y deprimirse cuando estaba a punto de embarcarse, podría jugarle una mala pasada.

Harry asintió con la cabeza "Cuídate Lou, cuídate mucho. Por favor, si te pasara algo yo... no sé qué haría."

Louis lo abrazó aún más "Bebé, mírame, también tengo los mismos miedos e incertidumbres que ti pero lucharemos por esto, lo merecemos." Le dio un corto beso en los labios "Jamás te dejaría."

Harry lo miró por algunos segundos "Sé que tienes poco tiempo y que debes irte, sólo... sólo déjame darte algo." Dijo sorbiéndose la nariz y buscó entre su bolsillo, sacando un rectángulo plateado. Louis sintió una puntada en el estómago y no era hambre, Harry le estaba dando la armónica, y era literalmente todo lo que tenía, lo más preciado que tenía, pensaba Louis. Aunque Harry sostenía que lo más preciado que tenía era Louis.

"Oh Harry... no, yo no puedo simplemente tomarla es algo muy especial para ti y..."

"No Lou, quiero que la tengas. Necesito que la tengas y que pienses en mí cada vez que la veas." Dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba algo colorado.

"Haz, ¿puedes prometerme algo?" Sonrió Louis. Parecía bastante determinado.

"Lo que sea, amor." Dijo suavemente mientras metía su armónica en la mochila de Louis.

"Cuando la guerra termine quiero que nos vayamos a otro país juntos, tú y yo solos. Y que algún día, cuando las condiciones cambien... sé... sé que es utópico e impensado para la sociedad y para la época pero quizás algún día, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?" Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, se lo decía de todo corazón y con todo el riesgo que acarreaba hacer una pregunta de tanta magnitud, en un contexto tan homofóbico y poco desarrollado. No es porque Louis fuera un adelantado de la época pero creía en los derechos humanos y su defensa, era una lucha que siempre había querido llevar adelante, la de la igualdad, la de una sociedad más justa. Pero por supuesto, apenas eran una patria y ni siquiera existía la democracia, era realmente un futuro muy lejano en su mente.

"Cualquier país que sea, el primero que nos abra sus puertas, allí nos casaremos" Alentó mientras Harry lo miraba perplejo, aunque con suavidad y calma en la mirada.

Louis todavía esperaba una respuesta

"Y... y bueno, no tiene que ser inmediatamente, podremos esperar. Todo el tiempo que desees y—"

Harry salió del trance cuando se dio cuenta la cantidad de malabares que intentaba hacer su novio con las palabras sólo para no alargar su silencio. Y entonces, temblando del frío contestó:

"S-Sí, por supuesto que sí Louis. La respuesta es sí, la respuesta siempre será sí, aquí, en el continente, en otro país, donde sea. Ahora, en veinte o en treinta años. Siempre será sí, amor. Me quiero casar contigo." Susurró, y las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos por vez número mil en el día.

Louis no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, tal vez de la emoción, tal vez porque escuchaba las alarmas que indicaban que tenía que zarpar.

Tanteó la armónica en su bolsillo y arrancó de su cuello un collar bastante precario que había armado mientras estaba en la guerra con una pluma de caburé-i que le había traído su abuela del norte.

"Ten esto, por favor, guárdalo bien ¿sí? Debo irme." Dijo besándolo con pasión y sin importar si alguien los veía, de todas formas estaban alejados del grupo a punto de zarpar.

Harry asintió "Te amo, te veo luego Lou." Sonrió con nostalgia.

"Te amo también Haz," Plantó un beso en su frente y aunque le costó en el alma se alejó por la costa. Sin poder asegurarle que también lo vería luego.

Harry se tomó unos segundos para mirarlo desaparecer. Mordió su labio inferior con varias sensaciones encontradas, tenía miedo pero también tenía esperanzas de una vida real, una vida nueva que no conocía. Entonces no sólo iba a luchar por el orgullo de su patria sino por él mismo y por Louis.

El menor embarcó en una de las cuatro balsas que partían al mar abierto escuchando las feroces voces que salían del otro lado de la radio de su superior.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, cuando hacían ya dos horas que navegaban, recibieron nuevas órdenes, lo que al principio parecían ser refuerzos técnicos ahora era realmente refuerzos de soldados porque había una amenaza de ataque al crucero. Eran urgentes y de carácter ofensivo. Jamás les avisaron que debían armarse, ellos simplemente tenían algunas municiones insignificantes que con un poco de agua dejaban de funcionar, herramientas aptas para el mantenimiento de las turbias y el control de las averías y algo de combustible extra por si el crucero no llegaba al puerto, había estado dando vueltas cerca de la zona durante varias horas.

Había tres flotas en total, de las cuáles el crucero era el comandante central de la maniobra, y los otros dos eran buques destructores, cuyas funciones eran proteger el crucero y formar una cortina para ponerlos a salvo, tanto de enemigos superficiales como aéreos y marinos.

La cuestión era que la balsa de Louis y compañía, solo respondía a la nave capitana del grupo que era el crucero, por lo tanto su misión era llegar sanos allí, lo cual no era poca cosa y teniendo en cuenta que pronto iban a comenzar a atacar de todos lados, era prácticamente imposible. Y era imposible porque estaban simplemente en una balsa precaria, jamás deberían haberse embarcado en algo así para empezar, además las condiciones eran totalmente desfavorables, serían los primeros en caer. Y no tenían plan B.

Una hora más tarde escucharon la primera explosión y la comunicación con la radio dejó de funcionar. Todavía se encontraban a unos metros del crucero, pero aún podían escuchar la explosión que sacudió todo el buque seguido del cese de electricidad que paralizó a los más de mil tripulantes.

Este fue el primero de los tres torpedos lanzados desde una distancia de 5 km que acabó con la vida de 250 personas.

La segunda explosión vino minutos más tarde y se produjo a la altura del buque. Este impacto provocó el desprendimiento de un gran pedazo del barco e inmediatamente comenzó la inclinación a babor, cesando la fuerza motriz del buque y quedando inutilizada la generación eléctrica.

Allí fue cuando el comandante de una de las cuatro balsas pidió refuerzos en un intento desesperado de rescate.

Mientras tanto, se inició la apertura de las puertas estancas que daban a la cubierta principal del buque para permitir agilizar la evacuación de las zonas inferiores, tarea extremadamente difícil porque la red de comunicación había quedado fuera de servicio. Durante este tiempo, el personal que había sobrevivido comenzó a dirigirse a las balsas salvavidas con los tripulantes. Las órdenes llegaban a través de megáfonos manuales y se retransmitían a gritos humanos para que los mensajes llegaran a todos. El jefe de sanidad junto con el cirujano hacían lo posible para atender a los heridos de gravedad y quienes tenían principio de asfixia. Incluso tuvieron que aplicar morfina porque no había realmente mucho tiempo para intentar operar o paralizar las zonas, efectivamente se estaban hundiendo.

Los buques que estaban en la zona, la mayoría británicos, seguían disparando a cuanta balsa encontraran, balsas que se unieron a las otras cuatro que estaban ya en el lugar del ataque. Fue una maniobra bastante desigual y terminó con la mayoría de los tripulantes que abandonaban el buque, muertos.

Una vez que la noticia del hundimiento llegase al continente, (luego de que el superior de Louis lo comunique por radio y muera seguido de la destrucción total de la balsa en la que iban) se dispuso el operativo de rescate que contó con cuatro aviones y cuatro buques.

Las condiciones meteorológicas eran precarias, había una fuerte tormenta que dificultó seriamente a los buques llegar a la zona. El buque destructor que había acompañado al ya totalmente hundido crucero, fue el primero en hacerlo, pero en el punto de contacto (donde se presumía que había sido el ataque) no quedaban rastros, ni del gran crucero ni de las balsas.

Sin mucho más que hacer, porque ya estaba oscureciendo, los pilotos de los aviones volvieron a la isla mayor para dar noticia oficial de lo acontecido. Había aproximadamente 300 muertos a identificar entre tripulantes y flota que se había sumado a las estrategias, sin dudas uno de los golpes más duros desde que había comenzado la guerra.

Y más de 700 que no habían llegado a ser rescatados, por lo que estaban a la deriva en el mar congelado y lo más probable era que no pasaran la noche.

Harry estaba en la zona de enfermería intentando encontrar a su novio. Tenía que encontrarlo, iba a encontrarlo.  
Una vez que paseó por todo el lugar y no logró identificar a nadie como Louis el desespero se apoderó de su cuerpo ¿y si iba a la orilla del mar donde se encontraban apilados todos los cuerpo hinchados que habían muerto arrastrados por el agua y lo encontraba a él?   
Hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no entrar en pánico pero no podía, simplemente todo indicaba que si Louis no estaba en la enfermería siendo atendido estaba o morado e hinchado de agua en la orilla o en el medio del océano, también muerto.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no le importaba morir. No podía aguantar un segundo más carcomiéndose el cerebro y amordazándose con una media para que nadie escuche sus llantos, nunca había estado tan débil en su vida.

Tomó la linterna de su mochila y comenzó a caminar, sin armas, sin municiones, sólo él y la linterna encendida en una marcha silenciosa hacia donde yacían todos los cuerpos custodiados por dos débiles soldados.  
Caminó por aproximadamente media hora y cuando llegó al lugar tuvo que suplicarle a los soldados que lo dejaran realizar tareas de reconocimiento porque su hermano podría encontrarse allí y no tenía novedades. Después de insistir por casi una hora, mientras amanecía, le dieron cinco minutos para revisar entre los muertos y si encontraba lo que buscaba marcharse. En la guerra no había tiempo para despedidas ni lamentos, el show debía continuar.

Caminó entre cuerpos muertos, algunos pulverizados, asfixiados, con los rostros morados y los cuerpos ensangrentados. Algunos totalmente irreconocibles entre el barro y la pólvora, otros incluso con los ojos abiertos, era desgarrador.

De repente vio un cuerpo masculino un tanto pequeño en comparación a los de los fornidos soldados tripulantes, y todos los pelos se le pusieron de punta. Tragó saliva y acercó la linterna buscando algo que le llame la atención, o algo que lo ayude a descartar que ese fuera Louis.  
Las lágrimas en los ojos no lo dejaban observar con claridad y le nublaban la visión, pero pudo notar que el cabello del joven era aún más corto que el de Louis, y era de lo poco que podía estar seguro.

Lejos de tranquilizarse, se desesperaba cada vez más, certeramente no quería encontrar el cuerpo de su novio, bah, de su ahora ¿prometido? desparramado en una pila de cuerpos con el rostro pálido e hinchado por toda el agua que hubiese tragado. Pero, ¿entonces donde diablos estaba Louis?

Se alejó pateando un casco que estaba amontonado junto a la pila y se echó a llorar todavía más. La situación se les había ido totalmente de las manos, tenían que parar esta guerra urgente o iban a terminar muriendo todos.

Harry no tenía consuelo, tampoco lo tuvo horas más tarde cuando se retomó la búsqueda de los cuerpos porque no quería saber nada con tener que ver a Louis muerto, por supuesto que estaba muerto, no iba a engañarse a sí mismo. Habían pasado casi 24 horas desde el accidente y toda la gente que estaba con vida había llegado a la costa rescatada, o en balsas por sus propios medios y se encontraban en estado crítico. Por lo que no quería saber más nada al respecto.  
Sólo sabía que había perdido lo más importante que tenía, lo único que tenía en la vida, la persona que había llegado a amar y se iban a casar, mierda, se lo había prometido se iban a casar en cuanto fuera una realidad.

Se sentó en la orilla, alejado de la zona de combate y rogando que nadie lo encuentre o iban a pulverizarlo o peor, tomarlo como prisionero. Pensándolo bien lo mejor que le podía pasar era morirse antes que ser prisionero. Si sus propios oficiales los mataban de hambre y los torturaban, ¿cómo sería el trato enemigo siendo prisioneros? Indudablemente terrible (error, mejor, bastante mejor)

Reflexionó por algunas horas, pensando en absolutamente nada más que en Louis. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y encontró la pluma de caburé-i que él le había obsequiado. Rió por lo bajo con un tanto de ironía, cansado. Lo que eran el destino, no se habían visto durante casi un mes, la vida, la guerra los había desencontrado y el momento en el que se prometieron estar siempre juntos se despidieron sin darse cuenta, se amaron hasta el último segundo en que pudieron hacerlo. Harry le confió lo único material que tenía, su armónica; y le entregó su corazón, su capacidad de amar, sus esperanzas de un futuro juntos. Su vida, literalmente su corta y sencilla vida.

Escuchó ruidos de sirenas mientras observaba a lo lejos, las avionetas merodeando por la zona intentando buscar restos, de quien sabe qué. Bueno sí, sí sabía de qué. Del buque, de los cuerpos muertos. El solo hecho de no poder ver a Louis nunca más en su vida y de saber que tampoco iba a poder reconocerlo ni llorarle a un cuerpo porque no estaba, estaba perdido en el océano, le erizaba la piel, le daba bronca, impotencia más que angustia porque era todo tan reciente que no tenía ni la capacidad de sentir.

Tragó saliva cuando se informó por altavoces que la búsqueda había cesado porque las turbinas ya no se oían y los barcos se habían alejado, esperó impaciente algunas horas, y nadie volvió a la orilla, ahora sus esperanzas estaban hechas trizas, todos sus pensamientos negativos se habían confirmado. No había sobrevivientes, no había cuerpos identificados ni sin identificar porque no habían hallado los cuerpos, o los habían hallado muertos y dejado en el océano donde habían muerto peleando dignamente por la patria, y todas esas cosas en las que Harry había dejado de creer desde que lo habían maltratado sus propios oficiales.

Entre todo el veneno que venía tragando, (que era sólo odio por esos canallas que los tenían desnutridos y estaqueados en el frío helado) se largó a llorar del dolor físico que le estaba causando sentirse derrotado. Le pesaba, había visto morir decenas de compañeros y sabía que los traumas serían para toda la vida, pero no tenía sentimientos fuertes, Harry no tenía demasiado, no tenía nada devuelta en el continente, no tenía familia que extrañar ni amigos con los que anhelar juntarse un fin de semana, no tenía una futura esposa a la cual había dejado con la promesa de comprar un terreno algún día y tener hijos. Su vida estaba en la guerra con él y la había perdido. La acaba de perder porque unos hijos de puta lo habían mandado al mar helado en una maldita balsa a que lo maten a tiros con armas de calidad y soldados que sabían lo que hacían, a diferencia de ellos. Eran inoperantes, cínicos, infames, exponían todo lo que tenían, unos jóvenes muertos de hambre y muertos del miedo, sólo porque tenían poder.

Cuando vio que toda la tropa que había salido a mar abierto, volvía a la superficie con las manos vacías, metió la pluma en su bolsillo y empezó a correr, por su vida, por su muerte, no sabía. Sinceramente quería alejarse tan pronto como pudiera de esa zona, de esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo y de la cual tenía tanto miedo de despertar. A la mierda con la patria, a la mierda con el protocolo y las órdenes superiores, no quería saber absolutamente más nada con todo esto.

Pasó por el área de servicio por última vez y tomó una mochila con un whisky que había estado escondiendo y un termo de agua hirviendo. Un cuchillo, su linterna y una escopeta. Arma que no conocía y con suerte cada tanto funcionaba.

Miró alrededor con una punzada en el estómago y se alejó, escabulléndose entre los muertos, entre los campos minados, entre las ordenes, entre las balas, entre la guerra, porque podía estar derrumbándose todo, incluso él mismo, en el mejor de los casos, que nada ni nadie iban a devolverle a su novio. Su vida era una mierda, estaba completamente arruinado.

Al caer la noche y con el frío traspasando la campera camuflada que llevaba, encontró una cueva. Sin dudarlo se metió adentro luego de verificar que estuviese vacía, quién sabe por dónde estaba, había caminado por horas, pero la isla tampoco era muy grande. Podían encontrarlo, claro que sí.

Cavó un pozo para intentar encender un fuego y no tuvo éxito, buscó en su mochila casi por inercia y no encontró su armónica, miró a su alrededor y obviamente, no encontró a Louis. Se desmoronó por completo, comenzaba a entrar en una angustia de la cuál le iba a ser muy difícil salir, estaba solo, estaba triste, estaba muerto en vida, literalmente. De nada le servía el cerebro medio activo si su cuerpo apenas le respondía, estaba congelado y muerto de hambre, golpeado, débil, muy adolorido, tenía una guerra encima de los hombros. Pero nada, absolutamente nada se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en el alma, le quemaba todo el cuerpo pese a estar en temperaturas abismalmente heladas, le quemaba de ardor. Fuego helado, fuego sin fuerza, chispas sin energía. Eso era, un fuego muerto, cenizas apagadas por un amor que no conoció otro destino. No, no le llamaba amor, si Louis le había hecho conocer el amor, todo lo que no era Louis, ahora que no estaba Louis, era odio. Harry ahora, era la personificación del más doloroso de los odios.   
  


...

Habían pasado unas largas 24 horas, pero Harry había perdido la dimensión del tiempo, su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no podía pensar con claridad del hambre y el frío, sus órganos empezaban a fallarle. Estaba cada hora más débil. ¿Acaso había forma de tortura más lenta y dolorosa que convivir sabiendo que el amor de tu vida, tu futuro esposo, está muerto? Una vida sin Louis no iba a ser, jamás una vida digna de vivir para Harry porque iba a cargar con haberlo visto solo diez minutos antes de morir por una negligencia de sus superiores. Jamás en sus más remotos imaginarios, se había planteado que pasaría si el Sol dejase de brillar y dar calor. La respuesta la encontraba ahora que todo su ser se debilitaba, se apagaba, se congelaba.

Estaba perdido y al borde de la demencia, tiritaba de frío y apenas podía moverse para tomar el whisky que logre calentarlo. Había intentado matar un cuis con el arma que cargaba pero cuando intentó posicionarse se desmoronó y quedó acostado sobre su propio excremento llorando por unas largas tres horas, siendo incapaz de limpiarse o ponerse de pie. Había bajado más de diez kilos en las últimas dos semanas, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a pasar hambre en el orfanato, jamás le había faltado un baño de agua caliente y un pan, que le eran suficiente para que aunque sea, le funcionen los órganos vitales. Simplemente, su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a los pobres estímulos del cerebro, sus esfínteres estaban sin control, como si fuera un anciano que necesita asistencia, pero con la diferencia de que estaba parcialmente consciente y totalmente avergonzado de defecarse encima por no tener energía ni voluntad de reaccionar. Estaba en una situación penosa, al borde de la hipotermia, y todo lo que hacía era llorar con los ojos muy abiertos, como siempre había visto la vida.

No le importaba morir, y si era la última decisión que iba a tomar en su vida, quería poner todo de sí, lo que quedaba de sí, para hacerlo bien.

Ya estaba totalmente perdido cuando prendió la linterna que apenas alumbraba y tomó el arma, todavía acostado. Con ayuda de una roca se sentó en el borde de la cueva mirando hacia el mar helado y comenzó a llorar sin lágrimas, lo cual era todavía más triste porque el sentimiento seguía ahí y cada vez le dolía más la vida, pero era incapaz de producir lágrimas.

Continuó mirando el paisaje frío temblando mientras metía su dedo en el guardamonte, rozando el gatillo. Palpó en su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó la pluma con una fuerza inexplicable para el delicado estado en el que estaba. La acarició con suavidad, sin apartar los ojos del mar y sin cerrarlos, y finalmente apretó el gatillo.

...

_"Leave him here to die, if his own people won't take care of them why would we do it? We're the enemy, this is ridiculous."_

_"He's just like the rest of us for fuck's sake we are not going to leave him to die even if he tried to kill himself."_

_"Do you think he tried to kill himself because he didn't want to die? He clearly wanted this, we should leave him here."_

_"We are better, but they're just like us, they love this place, they're far from home, isn't it enough? I kill, I fight, but I'm not going to let someone die if I can save them."_

_"He will get better eventually and kill us, they are just like that."_

_"He can't even end his own life, John, now shut up and make sure to cover his eyes while I lift him up and carry him with us."_

...

Despertó en una cama, escuchaba voces que apenas reconocía, y estaba conectado por todos lados.

"You fainted. Una hora y te largas." Balbuceó una enfermera rubia de tez blanca como la leche, en un acento sumamente inentendible, pero que de alguna manera Harry logró captar.

"He needs food, he needs to rest." Dijo otra voz, esta era de un soldado, pero no logró entender.

"This is fucking war John, deal with it. Once he's rehydrated, you take him back to his base camp."

Harry intentó fruncir el ceño pero sólo cerró los ojos, más derrotado que asustado. Tal vez estaba muerto y todo esto era otra dimensión, o quizás había reencarnado en otra vida.

Una hora más tarde, cuando el suero había terminado, lo pusieron de pie y le devolvieron la mochila sin las armas ni la linterna. De todas formas, eran de utilería en comparación a las armas que tenían ellos. De hecho, el arma en su mano derecha con la que lo habían encontrado desmayado, ni siquiera tenía balas y se había desmayado de la fuerza con la que había apretado el gatillo reiteradas veces, así de débil estaba. Pero prefirieron sacársela antes que intente una locura contra ellos, el joven no estaba en sus cabales, lo demostraba su cuadro.

Sin decir nada más, el soldado que lo había cargado y traído a la enfermería británica le vendó los ojos. John Smith era el hermano del general a cargo de una de las operaciones, y estaba a horas de recibir la rendición de sus enemigos. Sin saberlo, aunque sospechándolo, encontró a Harry en una cueva, moribundo y ordenó asearlo e hidratarlo. Su hermano le había insistido en tomarlo de prisionero, pero ya no les servía, las islas eran prácticamente suyas y un soldado débil no iba a cambiar las cosas.

"Walk" Ordenó pegándole un rodillazo en el culo cuando Harry no se movió. Con un gesto entendió la orden y comenzó a caminar, totalmente a ciegas.

Volvió a desmayarse y la siguiente vez que despertó, estaba desparramado en un colchón, en la enfermería que sí correspondía a su país, amordazado porque gritaba dormido.

Así estuvo dos semanas, cuando la enfermera ordenó llevarlo de urgencia al continente para ser tratado.

Resulta que el joven estaba perdido y para lo único que hablaba era para balbucear algunas cosas y preguntar por otro muchacho, Louis.

Habían tenido que atarle las manos porque lo encontraban ahorcándose con la sonda para el suero, o agarrando jeringas de morfina. Realmente su cuadro psicológico era peor que su cuadro físico.

El único contacto que lograron identificar en una lista que había firmado el mismo Harry antes de partir al sur, fue el del furriel, quién lo fue a recibir ni bien puso un pie en la tierra continental. 

...  


París, 14 de julio de 1982.

_ Balsa número 28 _

_"Estábamos todos atentos a la radio por la cual nos llegaban las noticias del capitán del buque, que a su vez se mezclaban con las noticias halagüeñas que recibían arriba del crucero, y por lo que habíamos logrado escuchar, el canciller efectuaba reuniones para lograr apoyo internacional de países vecinos y un pedido para alcanzar con las propias autoridades inglesas puesto que necesitábamos un desenlace digno para ambos países, en ese momento se me llenó el pecho de orgullo, sentí que por fin pensaban en nosotros._  
_Las horas seguían pasando, hacía mucho frío y estábamos acercándonos al gran buque. Estaba por comenzar la verdadera batalla, iba a subirme al buque, era uno de mis sueños guerrilleros, bah, 'sueños'. Miré el reloj que ya ni siquiera funcionaba, sólo para no perder la costumbre y me acomodé para tirarle las sogas al marinero de guardia y que podamos subir al buque, arreglar lo que hubiese que arreglar y hacerle frente a los ingleses._  
_En un instante, recibimos órdenes de mantenernos alerta y escuchamos una fuerte explosión. Todo el buque tembló como si un sismo hubiese sacudido la ciudad justo en el centro de ella. Creo que por lo motivado que me había puesto mientras nos acercábamos al buque y por querer mantener viva la ilusión de que nada podía pasar, (que volvía a nacer después de mucho) comenté en voz alta que el buque se había estrellado contra algún bloque de hielo antártico, pero en ese preciso momento escuchamos otro estruendo. Fue una sacudida tan violenta que nos arrojó a nosotros mismos a un costado del buque, acercándonos cada vez más._  
_Ahora sí no quedaban dudas de que nos estaban atacando. Perdimos toda comunicación en el primer estruendo, pero teníamos la vista fija en el buque, lo estábamos presenciando todo en primera fila._  
_El primer torpedo fue mortal, arrancó los sistemas de emergencia incomunicando toda la nave y causando la mayor parte de las pérdidas humanas._  
_Se empezaron a escuchar explosiones que venían de distintos sectores del barco, gritos de heridos de muerte que se estremecían de proa a popa, de babor a estribor._  
_Los estruendos de los torpedos traspasaban la piel como un alarido a lo largo y a lo ancho del crucero, que terminaban por perderse en la inmensidad del océano, un océano que asistía intrépido a la desgracia._  
_Cómo estaba en el agua y tenía una vista más panorámica, buscaba desde allí señales de ataque un avión, un barco inglés, alguien que se adjudicara el ataque. Pero todo lo que alcancé a percibir fue la incertidumbre en la mirada de mis compañeros, una acometida brutal que nos había dejado imposibilitados de tomar reacción alguna._  
_Sin escuchar la voz de mi superior tiré la soga trabándola contra un pinche y comencé a escalar en el buque a punto de hundirse, no se me ocurría otra cosa, ahí estaba totalmente expuesto._  
_Corrí hasta la zona de averías de alguna forma, y allí fue donde impactó el tercer torpedo, pero no explotó. Lo observé con la piel erizada porque mi vida y mi muerte dependían ahora de un torpedo. Quedé estático y lo único que pude hacer cuando reaccioné, dada la urgencia del caso fue ayudar a cerrar las compuertas para que no ingrese el agua, aunque fue bastante inútil, el caos se había adueñado por completo, un caos angustioso y efectivamente irreversible._  
_Cada vez que un estruendo explotaba, saltaban fierros y material por todas partes, explotaban con una lluvia de fuego que se esparcían en un humo negro y tóxico por toda la zona. Algunos tripulantes eran asistidos como podían por fallas respiratorias._  
_Yo, seguía intentando bajar hacia la zona de balsas salvavidas, me cubría la cabeza y estaba tan conmocionado que no podía darme cuenta que había estado en la zona todo el tiempo. Por lo que sabía que me subiría a alguna balsa, aunque eso no significaba seguir con vida._  
_En eso miré hacia donde se encontraba la balsa que había abandonado hace algunos minutos atrás haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de mi superior y los vi pulverizados, llenos de sangre y morados por el frío. Sentí aún más frío al darme cuenta que de no haber sido por una corazonada ya estaría muerto._  
_Volví al momento actual, tal vez la adversidad me retemplaba, yo miraba alrededor y sentía estar en el infierno, por todos lados se escuchaban gritos, llanto, dolor, gente buscándose entre el agua que inundaba el crucero, oscuridad y fuego que dificultaba toda la tarea. Pero en ese momento no había gente menos, todos nos queríamos ayudar, nos tomábamos de los brazos, nos alentábamos, porque como decía, la adversidad nos retemplaba y queríamos pelearle al mar helado, a los ingleses, a las explosiones, a terror que sentíamos pero que no era mayor que el deseo de ganar nuestro derecho a la vida, de seguir viviendo, de seguir existiendo._  
_Nos pusimos todos juntos y desesperadamente soltamos las balsas, desde allí arriba debíamos arrojarnos. Eran como 150 metros de altura y cualquiera que fuese la decisión había que tomarla de prisa: o quedarse en cubierta y hundirse con la nave o tirarse en las aguas que ya había probado reiteradas veces y que sea lo que... lo que el destino quiera. Debo admitir, que nunca eran suficientes veces ni suficiente entrenamiento, el océano estaba bravísimo, la lluvia y la niebla no perdonaban, las olas eran enormes. Pero ayudando a algunos otros antes, me arrojé, el agua estaba helada, algunos caían y no lograban subirse a las balsas entonces flotaban desesperadamente y luego morían de hipotermia. Los que se la bancaban, eran tragados por olas gigantes. Ver desaparecer y morir a nuestros compañeros en frente nuestro era premunir un disgusto que un segundo podía ser nuestro destino._  
_Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, yo apretaba mis dientes con fuerza y me llenaba de calor el pecho, con aliento, entonces casi no sentía el frío, o tenía tanto frío que no sentía las extremidades, probablemente era eso._  
_Tomé coraje y salté, chocando en el aire con otro soldado que moría del miedo. Jamás le conocí la cara, pero tratando de convencerme y darme ánimo a mí mismo para sobrevivir, logré gritarle "Nos van a rescatar, tranquilízate" Aunque no podía juzgar su miedo, era el miedo de todos y su actitud no era para menos, por supuesto._  
_Trastabillé manoteando algunas cuerdas y unas manos me tomaron tirándome encima de la balsa, había logrado subir._  
_Pasaron algunos segundos y mis músculos ya no vibraban, sentía que se me paralizaba todo, que se me nublaba la vista, que las piernas no me pertenecían, sentía que estaba muriendo. Lejos de que el terror pase, cobrábamos aún más miedo, llovía a cantaros y el viento era letal, no paraba._

 _Una hora más tarde, vimos el crucero hundirse por completo. Así desapareció, junto a cientos de hombres que habían decidido permanecer, fieles marineros de su barco._  
_Luego de remar en círculos desesperadamente, por fin nos alejamos unos metros y el derrumbe tanto mío como de mis compañeros, fue unánime. Quedamos inmóviles, llenos de angustia, muertos de frío, teniendo que orinarnos encima para calentarnos la cintura, incluso algunos se vomitaban para calentarse el pecho. Después de haber llegado hasta aquí, no podíamos permitirnos morir congelados._  
_Íbamos todos enganchados como si nuestras vidas dependieran de los de la balsa de atrás y la de adelante, y lo hacían, cada uno dependía del calor del otro._  
_En un silencio acompañado sólo por el océano, el temible océano, que no era poca cosa, entonamos entre los que podíamos hablar las estrofas del himno sin que ningún oficial nos pidiera hacerlo, lo sentimos. Simplemente lo sentimos en nuestros corazones congelados de ira y amor._

_Cuando llegó el momento del rescate, tuvieron que subirme a un buque atado con sogas porque gran parte de mi cuerpo estaba congelado y no podía moverme. Por un momento divise tierra y creí que estábamos en la isla de nuevo, pero me había quedado dormido, derrotado, en el buque de rescate y había llegado de nuevo al suelo de mi país._

_Mis padres me recibieron al instante, y aceptaron mi voluntad de no hablar nunca más del tema, menos ahora que podía morirme._

_Me exilié, no sé si cobarde, no sé si me importó haber tomado la decisión seis horas después de haber llegado a la estancia, sólo sé que me ardía el alma de amargura y no quería estar en mi país. En ese momento, borré todo de mi cabeza, necesitaba sanar de alguna forma._

_Hace dos meses estoy en París, y no te paro de extrañar"_

_Louis_

Firmó la carta y la guardó en un sobre con destino a... a ningún lado, a un estante. Se echó a llorar mientras acariciaba la armónica que encontró entre las pocas pertenencias que había traído a Francia. Lloraba, todo el tiempo lloraba. Lo había abandonado, se sentía la peor basura humana, mierda le había prometido que iban a casarse y lo dejó en la guerra. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba con vida, ni siquiera creía estar listo para volver y averiguar. Ni siquiera sabía más quién diablos era él mismo sin Harry.

 


	3. III. Inferno

Corría junio del año en curso, un junio helado. Pese a no estar en el frío sureño Harry se sentía igual de congelado. Sus signos vitales apenas estaban comenzando a volver, aunque la parte física ni siquiera era la más importante. Los médicos recalcaban que dependía todo 100% de él. Por supuesto que su salud estaba en riesgo, pero en otras condiciones cualquier ser humano que no hubiese pasado por lo que pasó Harry, se recuperaría en dos semanas. Sencillamente no era su caso.

Desde que el furriel lo había llevado a su hogar para que se acomode junto con su mujer y su hija, Harry no había parado de llorar ni temblar, por lo que en menos de dos horas estaban en una guardia hospitalaria, en la cual por supuesto quedó internado de inmediato. La seguridad pública estaba en baja, pero el prontuario de Harry hacía que se le preste extremado cuidado: había vuelto de una guerra.

Había sobrevivido sí, pero prefería la muerte.

Con el correr de los días su cuadro de hipotermia fue mejorando levemente, si bien iba a tener una sensación de adormecimiento para toda la vida, podría ser peor. Eso es lo que le repetían los doctores constantemente, podría ser peor.   
Su cuadro pulmonar estaba bastante avanzado en gravedad, pero con un buen tratamiento que el furriel se había comprometido a costear, iba a salir adelante.

El problema era su psiquis. Había bajado más de diez kilos, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se siga debilitando en vez de fortalecerse. Cruzaba menos de cinco palabras por día con la enfermera y apenas paraba de llorar. Estaba conectado a una sonda, porque aunque moría de hambre raramente comía, no tenía fuerzas. No hubo una noche, desde las veinte que habían pasado, en la que Harry no haya tenido pesadillas, soñar con las islas era costumbre, pero es que eran tan vividos, tan reales, tan fuertes. Su cerebro seguía en la guerra, en la cueva, en el campo de batalla, en la costa esperando a Louis.

Algunos meses más tarde, las cosas habían cambiado para Harry, se mantenía lejos de los hospitales y su estado físico era mejorable, no óptimo, sí mejorable: había aumentado unos tres kilos y sus pulmones funcionaban mucho mejor. El furriel junto con un médico amigo suyo, consideraron que ya era tiempo que Harry comenzara a insertarse en la sociedad nuevamente. Los soldados que habían vuelto, en su mayoría, tenían ese tipo de problemas por lo que todos pensaban que era temporal, que era cuestión de meses hasta que vuelvan a estar en condiciones normales, reír, despertar sin llorar, no tener pesadillas, lo que se esperaba que una persona normal recupere luego de una conmoción tan fuerte.

Si el furriel había decidido hacerse cargo era porque sabía lo capaz que era Harry, y entendía que si el muchacho no le dirigía la palabra ni lo miraba a los ojos era por el estado de shock profundo por el que estaba atravesando, y no porque estuviera enojado o algo. Por lo que le daría su tiempo. Mientras tanto, le consiguió un puesto como auxiliar en un colegio rural. Había escuchado una vez, mientras era su empleado, que Harry soñaba con ser maestro algún día, por lo que era un buen comienzo y tal vez le levantaba el ánimo un poco. El señor no quería que entre en un pozo depresivo. Lo que no sabía era que Harry hacía rato estaba en uno.

Había días en los que Harry estaba feliz, o aparentaba estarlo. Realizaba sus trabajos con total eficacia, dialogaba con el personal, interactuaba con algunos niños, pero jamás sonreía.

Había otros días en los que Harry estaba miserable y todos lo notaban, aparecía con los ojos colorados e hinchados y no le dirigía la palabra a nadie; si alguien lo obligaba a hablar se violentaba, se ponía a la defensiva. Era bastante peligroso a decir verdad, y era extraño que lo hubiesen tomado porque la mayoría de los convictos que habían vuelto no lograban insertarse en la sociedad, mucho menos encontrar un trabajo digno que los acepte con sus limitaciones psicológicas o físicas.

Pero hubo un día en el que Harry intentó pegarle a una maestra que lo acusó de haberle robado su billetera, y entonces las cosas cambiaron para peor. Porque sí, por supuesto que Harry podía ser más miserable. Había sido la imagen clara del fracaso cuando volvió al país porque todos esperaban héroes y encontraron jóvenes débiles y moribundos. Las derrotas nunca fueron bienvenidas en la sociedad, y este caso no era la excepción. Solo quería que alguien le diga que todo estaría bien, que sabían cómo habían luchado, que no era su culpa. Pero la sociedad les seguía dando la espalda y los seguía acusando y condenando. Y Harry se sentía solo.

La única salida que encontró el furriel cuando a Harry lo echaron de su trabajo como asistente, fue meterlo en una clínica psiquiátrica. Tenía 23 años, su vida empeoraba cada vez más y era demasiado miserable. Realmente tuvo suerte en caer en manos profesionales porque la ignorancia de la época alejaba a los veteranos de la psicología. El cerebro era algo que se arreglaba con el correr del tiempo y el que no se podía aguantar la situación era un cobarde, así funcionaba.

De todas maneras el lugar en el que Harry fue a parar era oscuro y triste, le hacía acordar a cuan solitario estaba. Se sentía incomprendido, burlado por los mismos enfermeros que lo trataban, discriminado por los compañeros y sobre todo muy pero muy vacío y desdichado.

Ni siquiera en el orfanato se había sentido tan terrible, al menos allí tenía la certeza de que tal vez en un futuro sería alguien pese al infierno que vivía. Tenía sueños, esperanzas, aspiraba a ser feliz.

Ese futuro era ahora su presente y sabía que no iba a mejorar jamás. No tenía salida, no tenía vida, no tenía trabajo, no tenía a Louis. La única persona con la que había estado hablando en el último tiempo, la persona con la que había prometido compartir el resto de sus vidas, su novio, su mejor amigo, su otra mitad, la mitad buena de él, la que no tenía pensamientos suicidas y era feliz incluso cuando no podía descansar y el frío le revolvía las entrañas.

Con el correr de los meses empezó a acostumbrarse y apagarse. Hubo un mes completo en el que las pastillas que tomaba le hacían efecto y tenía ganas de vivir, ganas de salir afuera y volver a empezar, ganas de ser mejor persona, de no fracasar, de conseguirse algo porque sólo tenía una vida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quería acabarla todas las noches. Lamentablemente le duró sólo un mes y su cuerpo empezó a rechazar la medicación, entonces Harry ahora deambulaba cabizbajo y solitario en los pasillos y no tenía futuro ni presente, tan solo un pasado doloroso.

Y volvió a intentar matarse: casi lo consigue.

El plan le había llevado dos semanas y comenzaba temprano a la mañana cuando una enfermera colorada traía un vasito naranja medio transparente medio lleno de agua y una bolsita de plástico con la dosis de antidepresivos de Harry. Este las metía en su boca, debajo de su lengua y tragaba el agua. Luego abría la boca para que la enfermera pudiese corroborar que se las había tragado y se volvía a recostar.

Cuando la mujer se iba, metía las pastillas en un huequito que había hecho en el colchón y las acumulaba. Su objetivo era juntar unas quince pastillas antidepresivas y tomárselas todas juntas, esperando que esto le provoque la muerte.

La mañana en la que Harry decidió acabar con su vida, hacían unos 35ºC y se sentía mareado y deshidratado. La enfermera entró en la habitación como de costumbre y le tendió las pastillas y el vaso. Harry las tomó por primera vez en trece días y pidió a la enfermera que le deje el vaso pues hacía mucho calor y necesitaba beber agua. Lo cuál hubiese sido bastante creíble, si tan solo a Harry le importara tener sed o calor. De todas formas, la mujer dejó el vaso.

Vio partir a la enfermera y tomó su lata de objetos personales antes de sacar todas las pastillas del colchón. Trece pastillas blancas y seis pastillitas pequeñas color rosado. Las amontonó en su mano izquierda y con la derecha abrió la lata. Todos los recuerdos lo llevaban a la isla, no le quedaba nada que no fuera anterior ni posterior: Una chapita oxidada que vestía en el uniforme que había quemado ni bien llegó de la guerra; un rosario, Harry ni siquiera rezaba pero se lo había regalado la madre de Louis antes de partir junto con una estampita de alguna virgen que desconocía por completo; una colilla de un cigarrillo porque era patético, ¿no lo era? Y un diario en el que salía un artículo de Albert cuando todavía tenía su banda.

Leyó el artículo en silencio y comenzó a llorar porque lo extrañaba, porque era una de las dos personas con las que había compartido momentos increíbles y ya no lo tenía, lo había perdido por completo. Parecía que todo lo que Harry tenía y quería lo perdía, entonces ¿qué le impediría acabar con su propia vida?

Limpió sus lágrimas para ver con más claridad y en el fondo de la caja encontró algo que parecía estar oculto, algo que Harry tenía muy presente en su cabeza pero no lograba materializar más allá del recuerdo. Era una pluma un tanto atigrada color té con leche y marrón, tenía algo de polvo pero Harry pudo reconocerla fácilmente.

De repente una ola de recuerdos entraron en su mente. Recuerdos de ese fatídico último día en el que Louis le entregó la pluma, en el que se despidieron pero prometiendo volver a encontrarse para toda la vida. Entre las lágrimas y el dolor, se despertó un sentimiento nuevo: curiosidad. Algo de esa pluma lo llamaba, algo del amor de su vida, algo que necesitaba saber. No se sentía vivo, pero sentía que sencillamente había algo más que necesitaba resolver antes de partir. Un último objetivo. Entonces abandonó momentáneamente el plan y se dirigió con rapidez a la pequeña biblioteca del lugar en busca de algún libro, algún dato que le dijera algo sobre la pluma.

Tenía pegada una cintita que decía 'caburé-i' y supuso que ese era el nombre del animal cuya pluma estaba sosteniendo. Por lo que empezó a buscar en diccionarios enciclopédicos y grandes libros sobre la fauna de su país, hasta que encontró información en uno sobre mitos y leyendas norteñas que llamó su atención.

Era un libro viejo, difícil de leer puesto que no estaba plenamente traducido de alguna lengua de pueblos originarios que Harry no sabía identificar, pero podía entenderse. La imagen que acompañaba el texto era un búho, el caburé:

'Dígase de ave del litoral con significado para los guaraníes; su plumaje brinda protección según el lugar del cuerpo del que se hayan caído, siempre y cuando no hayan sido arrancadas del animal.  
Cuenta la leyenda que quien tiene en su poder plumas del caburé, puede sentirse bendecido, ya que todo lo que emprenda le resultará fructífero. Las plumas del ave atraen aquello que anhelamos. Afortunado quien lleve consigo una pluma, porque será recompensado con toda la abundancia, el amor y la prosperidad de su creador...'

Luego había testimonios de la leyenda, relatos, suposiciones, algo del poder de la identidad de Louis que realmente atraía a Harry, quería saberlo absolutamente todo sobre esta pluma. Esta mezcla de rituales con la capacidad de dar, de curar, de saber, de ser valiente desde el temor y reconocerlo, lo hizo pisar el freno de su vida y se sintió derrotado por las emociones.

No podía. No podía acabar con su vida, iba a seguir siendo miserable pero no podía. No después de que Louis le había entregado un talismán tan significante a él que no era nada. Entonces esa tarde se la pasó leyendo historias y encontró otra forma de ocupar su mente.

Tal vez era algo bueno, despejaba su mente interesándose en algo más. Esperaba que fuera útil por algún tiempo. 

Louis Tomlinson estaba en su departamento ubicado en la Rue de la Tombe Issoire. Había despertado con botellas por toda la habitación y un centenar de libros sobre la mesa que le recordaban que la noche anterior se había recibido de abogado. Bueno, después de todo era lo que había deseado toda su vida, ser abogado, vivir en otro país, formar una familia. Y lo había conseguido todo.

Al principio le había costado, incluso tuvo que distanciarse y dejar de tener contacto con sus padres porque le hacía daño todo lo relacionado con su vida pasada, con la guerra, con su país. Simplemente no podía. Louis realmente jamás volvió a su casa. Es decir, estuvo algunos días pasada la guerra pero sólo físicamente. Volvió únicamente una parte de él y ya no era el mismo muchacho alegre. Jamás habló de la guerra con su familia. Lo único que logró decir fue lo obvio cuando lo rescataron: el frío, el hambre, el maltrato, la escasez de todo. Le había cambiado el carácter, sus padres pensaron que era el shock del momento pero era más, mucho más. No es que se hubiera vuelto violento, pero sí estaba como contenido y los pocos días que estuvo antes de partir a París, se despertaba a la noche y andaba como un sonámbulo por toda la casa. Miraba mucha televisión y casi no dormía.

Luego decidió irse a París sólo por algunos meses, aunque sus padres sabían que no volvería, Louis lo hacía bastante evidente. Lo que no esperaban era prácticamente no volver a saber de él. Louis se aisló por completo, consiguió un trabajo bastante desafortunado para un veterano de guerra: cuidar las tumbas en uno de los cementerios locales. A decir verdad, era más calamitoso de lo que había sonado cuando Louis aceptó, pero necesitaba la plata. Sí, le alcanzaba con lo que sus padres le depositaban todos los meses pero quería lograr independizarse económicamente y comenzar a estudiar en el tiempo que no trabajaba, por lo que estaba soportando la situación.

Algunos meses más tarde estaba totalmente abocado a su carrera universitaria: Ciencias Jurídicas.

Realmente le apasionaba lo que estudiaba, o eso se repetía una y otra vez para bloquear completamente su vida pasada. Tenía sus momentos, por supuesto, pero consideraba que había salido bastante ileso y que se recuperaría. Por ahora le funcionaba bastante bien porque había abandonado el cementerio luego de un año para trabajar en un estudio jurídico cerca de su departamento. Había hecho la mitad de la carrera en un par de años y su promedio era de los más altos. Tenía una buena vida, porque la dedicaba por completo a estudiar y nada más. No se divertía, no tenía relaciones, no hacía nada fuera del estudio y su objetivo. Creía que bajar la guardia sería trágico y no podía permitírselo a esta altura de su vida.

En su nuevo trabajo conoció a quién algunos meses más tarde terminaría por ser su novia: Éléonore, una estudiante de ciencias políticas francesa que trabajaba como recepcionista en el estudio que compartían, y era la hija de su jefe.

Era una muchacha agradable, inteligente, divertida. No estaba mal. Bueno, no es que Louis buscara algo más, pero estaba sólo y a veces por las noches tenía pesadillas y se despertaba sudando y llorando, por lo que si tenía que admitir algo era que necesitaba un poco de afecto, algo para salir del apuro. Lo que no sabía era que comenzar a sentir reavivaría muchos sentimientos del pasado. Sentimientos que buscaban aflorar por sí mismos, y no importaba cuánto Louis intentara, simplemente no se sentía bien. No se sentía como se había sentido antes, no disfrutaba plenamente. Por el contrario, sufría más que cuando estaba solo.

Era tener a su novia durmiendo al lado suyo y despertar todas las noches pensando en lo mucho que no la amaba. La quería, sí, por supuesto que Louis la quería, pero no sentía nada de lo que se suponía debía sentir con una pareja a su lado. Y ni siquiera tenía que ver con que Louis era homosexual, porque también había intentado acostarse con compañeros de su clase que se lo habían ofrecido, de hecho lo hizo, pero nunca sintió nada.

Un día totalmente derrotado llegó a la conclusión de que no sentiría jamás en su vida lo que había sentido mientras estaba con Harry.

Lloró una semana entera porque no importaba cuanto tratara de sacárselo de la cabeza, de borrar todo ese pasado, no podía parar de pensar en Harry. Y de repente todo era Harry, y todas sus pesadillas y sueños vívidos lo tenían presente, y todos los recuerdos que lo llevaban a recordar sobre la guerra aparecían todos los malditos días y no lo dejaban en paz. Estaba sólo, era incomprendido, le faltaba su otra mitad y se sentía una basura por haberlo reprimido tanto tiempo. Era un desastre humano, iba a entrar en la peor depresión de su vida, en el duelo que jamás había hecho. Pero una cosa estaba segura, terminaría sus estudios.

Entonces así fue, se esforzó con el corazón en la mano y la psiquis fallada y bajando el promedio alevosamente, se graduó de abogado. Y no sintió nada nuevamente. Ni siquiera estaba orgulloso, era profesional pero no tenía nadie con quien compartirlo. Nunca le había contado a Éléonore sobre la guerra ni su pasado, mucho menos sobre Harry. Sólo le dijo que huía de una situación política y que esta era su nueva forma de empezar. Ella jamás cuestionó, de todas maneras tampoco lo entendería, el primer mundo en el que ahora vivía Louis no entendería jamás de la sociedad que él venía, de lo importante que probablemente era que un ex soldado logre un título universitario luego de haber pasado por todo eso. Pero lejos de estar orgulloso de sí mismo se sentía un egoísta por haber dejado todo atrás para sanar, porque no sólo no sanó si no que ahora se sentía peor, con un título universitario, pero peor.

Se duchó tomándose la cabeza y largando quejidos leves para no despertar a su novia. La noche anterior ella le había organizado una fiesta sorpresa por la graduación y Louis se propuso poner la mejor cara de diversión y pasarla bien. Pero todo era tan inútil, tan inservible. Y él era tan miserable. Ni siquiera había llamado a su familia, sabía que debía hacerlo, después de todo tenían derecho a saber sobre su hijo, su único hijo, aunque le costara horrores tener que comunicarse con lo que tanto le dolía. Pero estaba acostumbrado y había aceptado a convivir con eso y a no sanar jamás porque se lo merecía, entonces realmente no podía empeorar.

Luego de llorar unos veinte minutos en la ducha, sentado en silencio mirando la pared azulejada color celeste, se puso de pie y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla. Se aseguró de que su rostro no estuviese hinchado ni sus ojos llorosos pero ambas cosas sucedían y no habría forma de ocultarlo. De todas maneras su novia jamás preguntaba, si entendía o no, no le importaba demasiado, pero le gustaba que respetara sus momentos.

Louis desayunó su té con leche y se colocó el traje que el padre de su novia le había regalado para la graduación. El hombre decía que todo nuevo abogado necesitaba un nuevo traje o algo así, un gesto amable supuso. Le gustaba, le quedaba bien, no tenía más que agradecerlo con un almuerzo o algo por el estilo, aunque sabía que el hombre quería que le pida la mano de su hija. Cosa que Louis iba a hacer cuando su mente estuviese un poco más despejada, no podía vivir así el resto de su vida.

Ahora, tenía que comunicarse con sus padres para contarles que se había graduado. La última vez que se comunicaron había sido en la Navidad del 85. Habían pasado ya un año y medio.  
Cuando su novia se fue a trabajar, Louis tenía el día libre, se sentó al lado del aparato telefónico y lo observó durante horas, inmóvil, nervioso, con miedo. Parecía que el teléfono era el centro de tensión en el departamento. Louis estaba por entrar en un ataque de pánico. Su cabeza dolía de tanto pensar.

Padres, guerra, país, isla, muertes, Harry, Harry, Harry.

No podía, no podía hacerlo, iba a quebrarse por completo y estaba evitándolo. En realidad ni siquiera sabía si estaba evitándolo, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía o que sentía. A veces se despertaba queriendo olvidar y reprimía todo sentimiento que se relacionara. Otros días quería dejar drenar la herida y atreverse a llamar a su casa para pedir que busquen registros de su mejor amigo. Pero no podía enfrentarse a la realidad. No quería saber que Harry estaba muerto, lo destrozaría, se culparía porque después de todo él lo abandonó. Louis jamás volvió por él.

Habían pasado cinco malditos años y Louis no tenía idea de Harry porque había preferido bloquear todo ni bien terminó de escribir esa carta para desahogarse. Y ahora, cuando tenía su vida resuelta le hacía tanta falta. Pensó que sería como cualquier persona con la que pueda compartir cosas y que iba a poder volver a tener esa relación de confianza con alguien más, de hecho intentó varias veces introducir el tema de la guerra y de su historia con su novia, pero era imposible hacerlo sin llorar, se sentía incomprendido.

A Louis también le dolían los recuerdos tanto como a Harry. Al menos él sí pudo saber que hubo después de la guerra, Louis en cambio traicionó todos sus valores y se fue porque tenía las posibilidades para hacerlo, mientras los pocos que habían vuelto se mataban y seguían trastornados. Era un cobarde, realmente lo era.

La mañana primaveral parisina de Abril era tibia y aun así Louis sentía frío en todo el cuerpo. La ira lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando salió del departamento en busca de cigarros y un pequeño estaba disfrazado de soldado jugando con un arma de plástico mientras su madre observaba las vidrieras de una tienda, haciéndole total caso omiso al niño que molestaba a quien se le pusiera en su camino y gritaba como si fuera en verdad un guerrillero. Y es que eso era lo que la sociedad europea le inculcaba a los jóvenes, cosa que Louis detestaba. Pero estaba irritado, nervioso y era Abril así que todo le molestaría a partir de ahora.

Compró los cigarros y se encerró en el departamento nuevamente junto con una taza de té. Prendió el pequeño televisor y encontró un documental en inglés sobre la mítica guerra en las islas sureñas. Porque por supuesto, era Abril, los ingleses habían ganado y siempre tenían que recordar la victoria. Lo vio sólo porque estaba deprimido y quería llorar con un motivo real, aunque ese siempre había sido su motivo real.

No prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decía el comentarista, simplemente observaba las imágenes en blanco y negro mientras lograba visualizarlas en su cerebro a todo color con una punzada en el pecho. Podría jurar que sentía el mismo frío y olor a carne muerta que había sentido algunos años atrás.

El documental era bastante largo, y lo iba a ver entero porque si no había tenido el coraje de quedarse en la guerra, iba a tener el coraje de terminar ese maldito documental por respeto a sus compañeros muertos, por respeto a Harry, por respeto a quien sea menos a él. Hizo la taza de té a un lado y agarró una botella de whisky añejo que había comprado en un viaje a Bélgica con Éléonore. Sólo habían bebido un poco, porque estaba apenas abierta, pero Louis se encargó de vaciarla hasta más de la mitad mientras se sentaba en el sillón sollozando ante el recuerdo vivo en su mente, era realmente doloroso verlo tocar fondo después de haber soportado tantos años intentando rehacer su vida. Su vida era esta, atormentarse por el recuerdo de un lugar al que jamás iba a poder volver, con personas que jamás iba a volver a ver porque todo había desaparecido y porque en su mente no era más que un cobarde que había huido.

Se puso de pie y todo le pesaba, la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas. Tambaleó hacia su habitación y buscó en el fondo del armario una bolsa de cartón que escondía una caja de madera rectangular, que a su vez tenía una armónica adentro. La armónica, no simplemente una armónica, era la de Harry, y tenía escrito sus iniciales HS y la fecha en la que se vieron por última vez 02/05/1982. Fue una puñalada para Louis, realmente lo fue. Incluso si sabía que iba a encontrarse con eso porque su objetivo había sido ir por la armónica desde que se levantó del sillón.

Entonces no pudo más, metió la mano en la bolsa de papel madera y rescató de su voluntad deshecha el uniforme camuflado de tonos verdes que había vestido alguna vez en las islas. Cosió sobre la tela trajinada de barro seco y quemada por hielo un parche que decía su apellido. Se puso el uniforme y le dejó una nota a su novia arriba de la mesa:

"ne pas attendre pour moi pour le dîner   
L."

(No me esperes para la cena)

Dobló el papel a la mitad y dejó arriba la botella vacía de whiskey. Tomó de su billetera un billete de 200 francos y la armónica y se dirigió a la calle, borracho y triste. Entró en una pequeña tienda y puso su mejor cara de persona común que no está alcoholizada ni desolada. Lo atendió un muchacho alto, fornido y con el cuerpo tatuado. Louis carraspeó su garganta y comenzó a hablar, a esta altura su francés era perfecto. Por lo que sin importar la borrachera ni su voz temblorosa pudo explicarle al hombre, el tatuador, que quería en su brazo una armónica tal y como la que tenía en su mano izquierda, también con las iniciales pero en su lugar, la fecha en la que se habían visto por primera vez. El hombre asintió, un tanto dubitativo por el apuro del joven uniformado y se dispuso a dibujar mientras Louis miraba nervioso por la ventana.

Aproximadamente cuarenta minutos más tarde Louis salía del estudio con lágrimas en los ojos y el brazo envuelto en papel de plástico y cinta con algo de sangre en su interior. Bien, ahora lo llevaría consigo. Para siempre sonaba como algo muy corto, pero lo llevaría, a donde sea que vaya, a ningún lado.

Llegó al departamento, todavía llorando. Llorando más fuerte. Se abrazó a la armónica de Harry y partió la botella de whisky vacía que había dejado arriba de la mesa, haciendo estallar los cristales de vidrio de la misma.

Bajó el cierre que cubría su cuello con la tela del traje militar y comenzó a cantar muy bajito besando la armónica. Esta hacía sonar melodías inconclusas muy leves, producto de los soplidos que Louis daba contra las llaves del instrumento. Y allí estaba, a punto de quitarse la vida porque no podía soportar más la situación, no podía vivir sabiendo todo lo que había dejado atrás y menos con una vida que estaba llena de éxitos pero lo hacía sentir totalmente vacío.

Acercó el vidrio filoso a su yugular y presionó, un poco más. Tenía que hacer esto rápido antes que su novia llegara.

Cuando juntó coraje para dar el apretón final sonó el teléfono.

Mierda, por supuesto que su vida era tan miserable como para ni siquiera poder matarse.

Intentó ignorarlo pero el timbre era tan fuerte en sus oídos que zumbaban y no lo dejaban pensar en otra cosa.

Protestó, irónicamente la muerte tendría que esperar.

Cuando atendió el teléfono pensó que realmente iba a morirse de un ataque. Era su madre, era su padre enfermo desde el otro lado del mundo, queriendo verlo por última vez. Y Louis, que estaba a punto de acabar con su vida, tenía que ver partir una persona más. Ni siquiera era justo. Ni siquiera podía sentir dolor por su padre, ya había abandonado todo tipo de afecto, de otra manera no hubiese estado en la situación que se encontraba segundos antes.

Su madre sollozaba y pedía por favor que su hijo regresara para estar con el señor Tomlinson una última vez, el panorama era realmente desalentador y aparentemente no iba a poder sobrevivir. Además, la enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada, y Louis jamás se había molestado en llamar para siquiera saber cómo sus padres estaban. Era no sólo una persona horrible, pero un hijo desconsiderado.   
Y luego de escuchar las plegarias de su madre por aproximadamente una hora en el teléfono, la pregunta retumbó en los oídos de Louis. "¿Qué hay de ti hijo?"

Oh, nada madre. Soy abogado, tengo novia y me estaba por suicidar hasta que llamaste. Pensó.

Pero no contestó nada, sólo colgó con la promesa de volver lo antes posible.

Cargó algunas cosas en un pequeño bolso: ropa, pertenencias, objetos de valor y documentos. Dejó otra nota explicándole la situación a su novia. Y que je t'aime y Je reviendrai bientôt. Aunque no sabía si era cierto.

A las cinco de la tarde estaba bañado, cambiado, sin ningún rastro de ebriedad en el cuerpo y con grandes ojeras en la cara, esperando un taxi en la puerta del edificio de la Rue de la Tombe Issoire que lo llevó camino al Aéroport de Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle.

Hizo todo tan apurado y con tanto nerviosismo que cuando quiso acordarse estaba subido a un avión para volver a su país. El cual no visitaba desde la guerra, y del cual no sabía absolutamente nada desde ese entonces. ¿Había militares gobernando? ¿Era un lugar tranquilo? ¿Cuál era el marco social? ¿Y los ex combatientes? ¿Y su familia? ¿Dónde habría quedado ese recuerdo? ¿Era un héroe para su país? ¿Era un fracasado, un traidor?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, demasiados miedos, y definitivamente no estaba listo para lo que venía, para volver de golpe por una emergencia, por tener que hacerlo para despedir a su padre, para tener que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de la memoria. Necesitaba parar, pero necesitaba también saber. Saber demasiado, y si el destino había impedido que acabara con su vida, entonces iba a utilizarlo para algo bueno.

Cuando llegó y la hermana de su padre, que era su tía, lo estaba esperando, no pudo reaccionar, tampoco hablar. Sólo saludó y se dirigió al auto en el que la mujer había venido con instrucciones de no atosigarlo a preguntas, y sobre todo no mencionar bajo ningún punto de vista nada que se relacione con la guerra. Por lo que la señora no tuvo mejor idea que darle un parte médico y contarle sobre la enfermedad de su padre y de cómo el hombre necesitaba despedirse de Louis.

Esa noticia cayó como un baldazo de agua fría en él (y el agua fría no era simplemente agua fría para Louis Tomlinson. Cargaba mucho, mucho más). Su padre quería verlo de verdad, deseaba tener un contacto con él antes de partir. Y el miserable había pensado matarse sin más, sin contar nada de su vida. Era realmente egoísta.

Dado que apenas llevaba un bolso pequeño y que el tiempo era poco, la tía lo condujo directamente al hospital en donde el padre de Louis estaba internado, dormido. Su madre al lado con los ojos cansados y la sonrisa borrada tomándole la mano al hombre moribundo que estaba recostado en la camilla.   
Los ojos de Louis se cristalizaron ante la escena cuando atravesó el marco de la puerta y su vida pasó delante de sus ojos. La suya.

Dicen que cuando estamos a punto de morir, por ejemplo, sentimos cómo un espíritu se desprende de nuestros cuerpos y comienza a levitar. Dicen que también aparece la presencia de una luz blanca y brillante, al final del famoso túnel, y una sensación de total serenidad.  
Dicen también que nuestra vida pasa por delante de nuestros ojos. Pero el detalle que nadie nos cuenta es que cuando observamos pelear entre este universo y el más allá a alguien que quisimos, el sentimiento de dolor es más agudo, porque la que pasa por adelante de nuestros ojos no es solo una vida, sino dos que compartieron un mismo trayecto.

Louis no sólo había compartido un trayecto con su padre, sino que había estado en su vida desde que él había nacido. Y todo recuerdo que hubiese intentado borrar brotaba en su cerebro, en su corazón, en sus ojos como un mareo incontenible. Toda esa armadura oxidada terminó por caerse cuando su madre lo abrazó. No recordaba una sensación de calidez tan fuerte como la maternal. Se sentía tan nostálgico, su madre no era una madre ideal que se hubiese caracterizado por hornear galletas y brindarle afecto todo el tiempo, pero lo amaba, era su único hijo y lo amaba. Sobre todo lo extrañaba, y tenía pánico de perderlo justo ahora.

El médico había anunciado ya que el hombre difícilmente pasaría la noche, y lo volvió a repetir con cautela delante de Louis, que desconfiaba un poco del pesimismo cargado de sentimiento de su madre. Louis asintió con la cabeza gacha y acarició la mano fría de su padre.

Y otra vez, el frío estaba presente en sus peores recuerdos. En los más oscuros, en lo más abismales.

Dicen que las personas que están entre la vida y la muerte, aunque no pueden expresarse escuchan y sienten todo lo que les rodea.

Louis lo sabía, de alguna forma lo sabía. Y luego de tomarse algunos segundos y dejar que su madre fuera por un café, se sentó en la vieja silla de madera que estaba junto a la cama de su padre y comenzó a dejar fluir su consciencia en voz alta. Las palabras salían de su boca y de su cabeza sin un hilo conductor que las formara en oraciones, sólo lloraba desesperado por contar todo muy rápido sin perderse nada. Era un desastre emocional acumulado.

"Y todavía tengo pesadillas, y espero haberte hecho orgulloso, no lo creo, me fugué, tenía miedo, soy abogado, trabajo, mi novia, mi suegro, pero soy infeliz, nunca fui el mismo, tengo problemas, mi mejor amigo no era mi mejor amigo, fui gay, lo extraño, te quiero papá, gracias, cuidaré a mamá."

Todo era borroso, dramático, trágico. Estaba llorando contra un borde de la cama y mirando al hombre de piel pálida y fría que no transmitía nada más que dolor.   
Y como el doctor dijo, en la madrugada su padre dejó de vivir. Louis estuvo allí todo el tiempo, pero el tiempo final. ¿Había sido suficiente? Parecía que nada de lo que hacía era suficiente. Haberse perdido los últimos años no lo era, llegar cuando todo estaba consumado no lo era, contener a su madre no lo era.

La mujer lloraba derrotada, pero aliviada por otro lado. Todo había terminado, tenía que terminar de la peor manera, pero su esposo no sufría. Estaba en un mejor lugar, y todas esas cosas con las que las personas suelen auto consolarse ante la pérdida de alguien importante.

Esa noche Louis fue el que manejó de regreso a su vieja casa con su madre viuda. Todo era silencio, Louis no se atrevía a hablar, tenía miedo, estaba tan frágil por dentro que no podía ni siquiera saber que pasaba en el afuera. Rodaba en la cama, se cubría, se destapaba, miraba las paredes, se levantaba, caminaba por la casa, observaba las fotos. Y a las ocho de la mañana no pudo más, y porque era un masoquista se vistió y salió a la calle.

Recogió un periódico y comenzó a leerlo, sólo para tener una vaga idea del contexto en el que estaba. Parecía que había pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida en coma, y había funcionado bastante bien porque en esa burbuja sólo leía libros jurídicos, firmaba actas y tenía sexo ocasional con una muchacha francesa.

Pero la realidad, su realidad, estaba frente a sus ojos. Y era Abril, y aquí era más Abril que allí. Porque aquí todo había comenzado. Y era el maldito 2 de Abril de 1987. Habían pasado exactamente cinco años desde el día que la guerra había comenzado oficialmente. De verdad, era demasiado para Louis.

Caminó hasta la plaza, eran unas treinta cuadras, pero de todas formas caminó porque necesitaba conectarse con todo esto, con una sociedad en democracia, algo que Louis desconocía bastante en su país. Era difícil caminar solo sin que nadie lo siguiera, o lo frenaran para pedirle documentos, o lo bombardeen, o se lo lleven.

Cuando llegó a la plaza había un gran acto siendo llevado a cabo, banderas, gente, el himno, el recuerdo intacto de todo lo que había vivido en la guerra, una señora que anunciaba por micrófono datos oficiales y un resumen de la guerra. Prestó suma atención a los datos, que desconocía. 649 muertos, más de 300 suicidios que seguían aumentando, 1300 heridos, 11.313 capturados, 47 aeronaves destruidas, 6 barcos hundidos. Y por supuesto, ninguna tierra recuperada.

El acto era triste, lejos estaba de ser un reconocimiento, sólo un recordatorio, probablemente de familiares de ex combatientes y gente que se solidarizaba.

Luego encontró un pequeño grupo de jóvenes vistiendo uniforme militar. Ese uniforme militar que tanto recordaba con no demasiado cariño pero sí con nostalgia. Se acercó luego de algunos segundos, porque de nuevo, Louis era un masoquista.

Los muchachos habían participado en la guerra, como él bien creía, no era demasiado difícil darse cuenta.

Le comentaron acerca de una pequeña reunión que iban a tener en un centro en unas horas, una reunión de ex combatientes, lo necesitaban, se necesitaban. Y Louis estaba alejado de eso, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a escapar de su situación familiar y conectarse con su pasado, por lo que brindó sus datos y accedió a participar, esperando el milagro: encontrarlo entre los muchachos.

Pero no pasó, entre los cuarenta y ocho jóvenes que había ninguno era él, ninguno se parecía, ninguno lo conocía.

Lo que sí pudieron facilitarle fue una lista de soldados muertos reconocidos, en los que estaban todos los nombres y apellidos detallados, pero no el de Harry. No sabía si alegrarse o si sentirse aún peor, porque la lista no terminaba. Casi 240 soldados figuraban fallecidos sin identificar. Se le heló la sangre nuevamente, Harry bien podía ser uno de ellos, nadie iba a reconocerlo, tristemente la única persona que podría hacerlo era Louis. Y no tenía pensado pasar por eso, ni ahora ni en la situación delicada en la que se encontraba.

Siguió en la pequeña charla, escuchando al que parecía ser un general de mayor rango, pero no realmente prestando atención a sus palabras. Ahora estaba totalmente ido y muerto de miedo, de intriga.

Una semana más tarde pudo acceder a los registros oficiales en una biblioteca cultural de extrema importancia, y Harry seguía no figurando en ninguna lista. Sin embargo el bibliotecario de turno sí parecía tener idea de quién era.

"El proyecto de profesor de literatura, es socio, viene seguido." Comentó el anciano riendo y mostrándole su pequeña planilla que registraba los libros que había pedido el último mes, y eran demasiados.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

Louis estaba por decir que estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por acceder a esa información confidencial que estaba en la planilla, porque siempre había sido acostumbrado a arreglar las cosas con dinero.

Pero el anciano se adelantó.

"Trabaja en un bar, porque siempre ingresa con el uniforme que lleva un parche con el nombre. Estudia en la Universidad de Letras, me ha mostrado su libreta en algunas ocasiones. Nunca menciona sobre lo que usted me dice de la guerra sin embargo, joven" Así que Harry había estado ocultando todo lo relacionado como él, supuso Louis.

"Pero ahora que me lo comenta, me ha dejado varios escritos para revisar, los titula a todos  _Inferno_ , jamás leí alguno. No tengo tiempo, pero son material de la biblioteca, puedes leerlos aquí, no llevártelos sin embargo."

Antes que el hombre terminara de hablar Louis ya estaba sentado en una mesa, alejado de la multitud que leía y compenetrado en los escritos. Escritos a mano, a puño y letra de Harry. Tocaba el papel con admiración y con angustia, como si fuera frágil y a punto de romperse.

Todo lo que leía lo hacía derramar lágrimas de dolor.

_Stesso Inferno, Cielo caduto_   
_Los días son fríos, perdemos hermanos_   
_Noticias de muerte todo el tiempo_   
_Las creaciones más bellas las arruinamos con las manos_

_Stesso Inferno, Cielo caduto_   
_Su nombre desprendía magia_   
_Se fue honrando la patria que lo desamparó._   
_Puedo jurarles que en mí está vivo y su risa todavía contagia_

_Stesso Inferno, Cielo caduto_   
_A lo lejos la escucho sonar en mis sueños más latentes_   
_me llama,_   
_la persigo._   
_Me busca,_   
_la pierdo._   
_Me canta,_   
_la lloro._   
_Está con él, está presente._

_Stesso Inferno, Cielo caduto_   
_Cantando mientras al dolor me aúno,_   
_porque no conozco otra vida menos triste,_   
_que como él no hay ninguno._

Era tan real, era tan verídico, una serenidad punzante, un calor que lo congelaba, era Harry poniendo todo en su lugar, era Harry hablando de sus pesadillas de ojos azules y cabello castaño, era Harry describiendo con cada mínimo detalle el sonido de su armónica vieja, era Harry transformando todo ese veneno en tinta y papel, creando historias sobre su experiencia bélica, sin siquiera usar la palabra guerra, sin siquiera mencionar el contexto histórico. Era fantástico, Harry era fantástico.

Leyó todos y cada uno de los escritos acariciándolos con estupefacción e incredulidad desconcertante. Porque no podía creer de lo que era capaz, no podía creer que estaba vivo. No podía creer lo mucho que lo extrañaba y necesitaba en su vida.

Era un completo mar de lágrimas, estaba totalmente afectado y consternado porque realmente lo extrañaba, lo sentía, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, sentía lo que jamás había sentido por nadie. Se sentía vivo cuando era lo último que quería sentir en su, irónicamente, vida.

Pero no vino, no entró en la biblioteca esa semana, ni la otra, ni la otra. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco y debía parar con todo esto que su mente usaba como excusa para no matarse y volver a París con su vida miserable, se la merecía.

Por otro lado no había forma real de que su cerebro imaginara todo lo que Harry escribía. Repetía sus pasajes favoritos en su cabeza, los que hablaban de plumas y armónicas y verdes paisajes y azules cielos. Hablaban de ellos. Harry lo recordaba, pero no aparecía. Intentaba buscarlo y no estaba en ninguna parte.

El bibliotecario había prometido notificarlo si se enteraba del rizado en el lugar, sin embargo esto no venía sucediendo en semanas.

Ya era mayo y hacía más frío, Louis había retrasado su vuelta con la excusa de que tenía que resolver temas legales de su padre. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a llevarle y era real. Aunque podía resolverlos rápido, pero le servía dilatar la situación para asegurarse de cumplir su nuevo objetivo.

Salió una vez más desesperanzado de la biblioteca, en la que aprovechaba para releer los escritos de Harry y algún que otro libro sobre derecho nacional y marco legal en el contexto social. Cosas que no encontraba tan interesante como parecían, pero necesitaba ocupar su tiempo.  
Para su desgracia llovía y no tenía paraguas, su vida era tan miserable y dramática que no le importaba mojarse, había pasado cosas peores.

Desembocó en un pequeño café ubicado frente al banco en el que recordaba, su padre trabajaba cuando Louis apenas tenía seis o siete años.

Se sentó, porque estaba mojado, tenía frío, y debía escribir una carta para mandarle a Éléonore diciéndole que iba a tardarse un mes más, como mínimo.

Cuando el mozo se acercó, un anciano malhumorado y cascarrabias, pidió un café. El hombre anotó y se fue protestando, por el clima, por la orden monótona de Louis, porque en el barcito solo había tres personas, por otro empleado que no aparecía, y parecía bastante fastidiado por esto último. Algo de que "uno les da trabajo a estos pobres desgraciados y nunca aparecen" y que "deberían dejar de dar lástima y volver a recuperar las islas."

Oh, no estaba escuchando lo que creía que estaba escuchando, ¿no era así?

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para ubicar al maldito anciano en su lugar cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe e hizo repiquetear el llamador de ángeles que colgaba desde lo más alto de la entrada contra la pared.

"Perdón la tardanza, el colectivo no pasaba, y luego llovía, comencé a caminar y un auto me pasó por al lado empapándome por completo por lo que tuve que volver a cambiarme y tomar un taxi y..." Miró alrededor, había dos personas comiendo y una más esperando una orden y leyendo un periódico. No podía armar una escena.

Su jefe, el anciano, lo miraba impaciente y encolerizado. "Atiende ese cliente." Dijo sin más, porque no le interesaban las excusas del muchacho depresivo que estudiaba esas carreras para morirse de hambre.

Y entonces tomó un respiro y se acercó. "Disculpe, ¿está usted atendido?"

Preguntó tomando por sorpresa a Louis que no apartaba la mirada del periódico.

Oh,

Su pulso se aceleró cuando levantó la vista. Quedó petrificado, totalmente estático. Estaba seguro que no respiraba hacía varios segundos. O que había vuelto a respirar después de cinco años, también era otra opción.

"H-Harry" musitó observándolo de arriba abajo.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, "M-mi nombre no es Harry, y n-no sé quién eres, te has confundido" trastabilló contra la silla que tenía en frente suyo y caminó hacia la barra, todavía negando la cabeza.

No podía ser, no podía haber llegado al punto máximo de la locura, no ahora que estaba intentando tener un futuro, que estaba estudiando, que trabajaba, que sus ataques eran menos frecuentes y sus pesadillas eran aisladas. No podía volver a todo eso, no podía estar imaginándose a Louis. Louis estaba muerto. Louis no volvería, por favor. No hoy, que tenía que preparar una cantidad de exámenes incontable y no había tenido tiempo de ir a la biblioteca en meses.

Pero si no lo atendía, su jefe iba a echarlo, estaba seguro.

Apoyó la taza de café, titubeante, ante el muchacho y se fue despavorido hacia la cocina, no quería hacer contacto visual. Iba a juntar el tazón vacío cuando este se fuera y continuar con su día normal.

Pero Louis nunca se fue, no por las siguientes tres horas, en las que fingía leer y escribir pero mentalmente estaba juntando los pedazos de su corazón totalmente destrozado porque Harry no lo reconocía, o pretendía no hacerlo y seguramente lo odiaba con muchas razones. Estaba bloqueado, estaba triste, no podía moverse, su cuerpo, su mente, sus piernas se lo impedían. Era un manojo de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos como cataratas, pero no podía abandonar el lugar, no podía irse y dejarlo de nuevo.

Harry tuvo que acercarse algunos minutos más tarde obligado por su jefe para echar amablemente al joven que no se levantaba de su asiento.

"Debes irte si no consumes nada, estorbas" Dijo fríamente mirando hacia otro lugar, no quería hacer contacto visual con el chico que su mente confundía con Louis.

Louis miró alrededor y mordió su labio inferior "No hay nadie aquí, y está lloviendo afuera. Puedo pedir otro café."

Cada vez que Harry le esquivaba la mirada su corazón se rompía más y más. Pero tenía que aguantar hasta que su turno terminara, en lo poco que había estado en el lugar, había aprendido que su jefe lo detestaba y cualquier movimiento podía acabar con su trabajo. Harry ya estaba demasiado nervioso.

"De acuerdo, me iré si estorbo." Susurró Louis limpiando las lágrimas que caían irremediablemente de sus ojos ante la mirada al vacío de un Harry con el ceño fruncido, irritado.

Miró su reloj, faltaban dos minutos para el mediodía, horario en el que la mayoría de los bares cambiaban de turno.

"Si alguna vez lo ves, a Harry, sólo dile que lo estuvo buscando, y que él no paró de extrañarlo jamás, y que sus poemas son casi tan hermosos como su voz cuando canta canciones prohibidas. Y que Louis lo ama."

Las rodillas de Harry se aflojaron por completo, ahora estaba seguro de que el muchacho que lloraba adelante suyo no era producto de su imaginación, era Louis Tomlinson y estaba vivo.

Estaba totalmente estupefacto y a punto de tener un colapso emocional, si ya no lo estaba teniendo. Se tomó algunos cuarenta segundos para observarlo, segundos que Louis también se tomó para respirar y mirar cada detalle de su rostro con atención, sus ojos verdes, sus rizos cortos, sus hoyuelos extintos.

Luego su compañero le dio una palmada.

"Te veo luego del almuerzo, Harry" comentó el muchacho más joven que ambos y desapareció por la puerta del local.

Entonces sí, era su tiempo libre.

Harry se quitó el uniforme, una camisa verde oscuro de mangas largas. Vestía una camiseta tres cuartos color negra, y dejaba ver el tatuaje de una pluma en el antebrazo. Porque por supuesto que se había tatuado la pluma, era patético.

Comenzó a rascarse los brazos y morderse las uñas, seguía a punto del colapso. Quería vomitar. Quería llorar. Quería asegurarse que todo esto fuera real, y que Louis estaba ahí. Pero no podía, no podía reaccionar.

Louis lo empujó sutilmente a la puerta y la cerró detrás de ambos, cogiéndolo por las manos una vez que estaban en la vereda.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó y se echó a llorar en el hombro del menor, soltando una incontable cantidad de lágrimas, que ni el mismo Louis con sus caricias pudo detener.

"Harry, amor, estás aquí. Estás vivo." Susurró tocando sus rizos y uniéndose al llanto y al abrazo.

Harry lloró aún más fuerte cuando lo volvió a escuchar decir su nombre, quería aferrarse de por vida a su cuerpo. Tenía tantas preguntas y sin embargo todas se respondían con sus abrazos. No las necesitaba, no más.

Estuvieron abrazados bajo un toldo durante la media hora que Harry tenía libre, la lluvia era el único sonido que los privaba del silencio. Un silencio que no era incómodo, porque cualquier intento de aclarar algo estaba de más, aunque Louis seguía desesperado por hablar.

"Haz, ¿a qué hora terminas?" Preguntó Louis con suavidad.

"En tres horas, debo quedarme aquí Lou."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pasaré a buscarte cuando termines, necesitamos hablar." Respondió Louis, todavía abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.

Harry asintió, dejando que Louis le limpie sus mejillas húmedas. El menor quería besarlo, realmente quería hacerlo. Pero se sentía mal, cómo si no fuera lo correcto y necesitara algo más de tiempo. Harry lucía tan frágil, y eso que Louis no lo había visto en su peor momento.

El mayor besó su mejilla finalmente y volvió a entrar al local, y Louis quedó solo mirando por la ventana. No tenía mucha idea de que hacer, sólo sabía que el momento y el lugar eran este, y no necesitaba demasiado más para ser feliz.

Pero sin embargo se tomó esas tres horas para recorrer la ciudad, para pensar, para armar un diálogo en su cabeza, porque sí, tenían que pasar por una charla profunda que ninguno de ellos estaba listo para afrontar, pero ambos necesitaban sacar de sus pechos como jamás lo habían hecho con nadie.

Louis volvió casi media hora antes de que el turno de Harry terminara, tal vez para asegurarse de que estuviera allí, o no se iría, o que fuera real, o simplemente porque estaba nervioso y ansioso y extrañaba a Harry.

Sonrió cuando lo encontró con la mirada y el rizado le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría, wow. La sonrisa de Harry, ¿cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin verla? Bueno, justamente era de las cosas más dolorosas de las que se estaba privando.

Pero Harry no solía sonreír, ni solía estar feliz. Lo que pasaba, era que el mayor estaba pasando por un momento particularmente feliz, en el que su pensamiento, que el amor de su vida estaba muerto, era erróneo. Y era motivo suficiente para intentar sonreír un poco. Después de todo, era lo que siempre había querido, que Louis estuviese vivo.

Se quitó el uniforme una vez más y lo metió adentro de su mochila gastada de cuero marrón. Saludó a sus compañeros y caminó afuera donde, por suerte, ya no llovía y Louis lo esperaba.

Harry sonrió "Tenía miedo que no vuelvas o algo..." Mordió su labio inferior.

"Harry, estuve buscándote todo este tiempo, no podría no volver incluso si quisiera. Este país, este lugar, todos estos recuerdos son una mierda y sin embargo sigo aquí porque me siento como en casa si estás alrededor aunque no te esté viendo."

Harry acarició su mejilla "¿Has estado leyendo poesía, Tomlinson?"

"La tuya." Contestó con franqueza y todo el cuerpo del mayor se tensó.

Oh, tal vez no debía haberlo dicho.

"Uhm, yo... ¿cómo?"

"Fui a la biblioteca y pregunté por ti, como en... casi todo lugar al que entré desde que volví al país, y el bibliotecario me mostró tus escritos... Harry, eres asombroso. Siempre lo supe, pero verlo es distinto."

Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron rojizas por completo y se sentía tan patético, escribía sobre Louis, escribía sobre su amor, y jamás pensó que iba a leerlo realmente.

"Son trabajos universitarios, en realidad. Estoy estudiando letras, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿volver al país?" Preguntó intentando evadir más preguntas sobre su vida.

"Bueno, cuando todo pasó, me fui."

Hizo una pausa. Bueno, parece que así comenzaría la charla.

"No tengo demasiados justificativos en realidad, lo sentí, me fui a Francia, no pensé en nada más. La guerra ni siquiera estaba terminada, fui un cobarde."

Suspiró intentando mantener la calma.

"Luego, uhm, trabajé en un cementerio," Frunció el ceño.

"Y comencé a estudiar. Derecho. Me recibí el pasado Marzo, trabajo en un estudio con mi..." Volvió a fruncir el ceño. "Sabes, no interesa, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustaba mi vida vacía, necesitaba rearmarla y empecé a salir con la hija de mi jefe. Vivimos juntos en un departamento en París, uhm íbamos a casarnos y todo eso."

Harry sentía puñales clavarse en su corazón. Louis había vuelto para contarle que su vida era fantástica pero lo extrañaba, que modesto de su parte realmente. Como si él sólo fuera un consuelo. Tal vez sí lo era después de todo.

"Al menos así lo era antes de mi gran intento frustrado de matarme," Se encogió de hombros "De todos modos pensaba dejarla, en muerte o en vida era lo mismo. Enterré mi pasado y jamás pude enterrarte a ti Harry." Mordió su labio y continuó. "Cuando estaba a punto de acabar mi vida mi madre llamó diciendo que mi padre había enfermado de gravedad y estaba a punto de morir. Empaqué mis cosas y me fui. Llegué como ocho horas antes de que muera, así que eso es todo. Desde ahí me dediqué a buscarte."

Los ojos de Harry se aguaron, porque sabía que Louis estaba comentándole todo por arriba a propósito, y a él le pasaba lo mismo. Era difícil hablar de sus vidas cuando no tenían nada demasiado alegre para contar, cuando habían perdido lo que los hacía felices, cuando cada puta palabra dolía.

"¿Piensas en matarte ahora?" Preguntó con cautela Harry mientras Louis dejaba de caminar para abrir la puerta de su querido Alfa Romeo Spider Veloce carmesí.

Harry entró y se abrochó el cinturón. Luego vio ingresar a Louis, esperando latente la respuesta.

El menor puso el coche en funcionamiento y comenzó a manejar.

"No lo sé, vienen y se van todo el tiempo, no dependo de nadie Haz, había perdido contacto con mis padres hasta ahora. No tenía nada importante. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?"

"No hablaremos todavía de lo que pasó allí, ¿de acuerdo? Jamás lo he hecho, ni siquiera frente a todos los médicos, jamás lo entenderían."

Louis asintió con la cabeza, ¿Médicos? Por supuesto que comprendía lo que Harry le contaba, aunque necesitaba saber que había sido de su vida en las islas cuando Louis no volvió

"El furriel me rescató, ¿lo recuerdas? Nuestro jefe en el servicio. Viví con él un tiempo, me ofreció un trabajo en una pequeña escuela y yo estaba muy mal. Me echaron, me comporté mal y me echaron del lugar, luego me internaron en un maldito loquero Lou, creía que no saldría más. Fueron años horribles, dos malditos años. Un día había planeado acabar con mi vida, no era la primera vez. Pero estaba seguro que funcionaría. Y comencé a ver mi lata de recuerdos, encontré la pluma, pensé en ti y ya no pude. Investigué, investigué sobre esa pluma hasta el cansancio, se convirtió en mi hobby. Y desde ahí solo comenzó a interesarme la lectura, los libros, las historias. Me salvó, todo eso me salvó.  
Podía darme de alta cuando quisiera, entonces la última vez que el furriel vino a visitarme pedí que me tramitara la salida, y los médicos psiquiatras accedieron. Estoy bastante estable, tengo días muy negros, pero estoy mejor. Trabajo en ese bar, me permite pagar el alquiler de un tiempo compartido a cuatro cuadras de la universidad, tal vez este año me gradúe y pueda trabajar dando clases de literatura. Uhm, eso es lo mío supongo."

Louis sonrió "Eres muy bueno para eso de la literatura, de verdad. Y me alegro que estés mejor, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme por todo lo que has pasado Haz, yo lo siento tanto, no tienes idea de cuánto."

"No debes, todos lo manejamos como pudimos Lou. Lo que te pasó fue totalmente horrible. Lo que nos pasó. Y estamos aquí, seguimos adelante por una fuerza externa, los soldados se siguen matando, casi igualan la cantidad de muertos en combate, y sin embargo seguimos aquí, sangrando todo el tiempo, intentando reconstruir todo. La vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad a ambos, en varias ocasiones. Estoy seguro que alguna misión tenemos."

Harry hablaba como un borracho rehabilitado, y en algún punto lo era. ¿Duraría?

Louis asintió, Harry tenía razón.

"Mi vida no es excelente, y tengo mis momentos. Mis cambios de ánimo son constantes, me odio. No tienes idea de cuánto. Pero algo me mantiene aquí." Suspiró Harry acariciando su mano.

Louis quería llorar de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

"Te quiero Harry, te quiero demasiado. Ni siquiera sé que decir, es que yo sigo tan... enamorado." Mordió su labio. Estaba siendo patético.

Harry no respondió.

Estacionó el auto cuando llegaron a una estancia algo abandonada, pero que se sostenía. "Sabes, cuando todavía estábamos en el servicio militar yo quería que vivas en esta estancia, la que mi padre había dejado para mí. Iba a mudarme aquí, iba a hacerlo contigo. Nunca te lo dije, era una sorpresa, luego todo sucedió."

Harry se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, se sentía extraño, Louis había planeado toda una vida juntos, no lo había dejado porque lo odiaba, realmente lo sentía.

"Yo también Lou," suspiró Harry algunos segundos más tarde, se había quedado pensando en una conversación anterior "También te quiero mucho."

Entraron al lugar en silencio, Louis lo veía todo. Harry trabajando para el padre de Louis como asistente o algo así, Louis de estanciero, la casa llena de vida, ellos viviendo juntos y felices, contando historias de cuan agotadores eran sus trabajos pero cuan felices eran de tenerse. Y el destino se los arrebató de las manos.

"Esto es una cita," medio advirtió Harry con la picardía que tenía a los 19 años.

Louis rió. "De acuerdo, lo es, pero dudo que tengamos comida. Luego te lo compensaré cuando volvamos a casa de mi madre."

Harry negó con su cabeza, haciéndole saber que estaba bien. Pasaba días sin comer, ¿era algo que también tenía que contarle a Louis? ¿Tenía que contarle todo? ¿Eran todavía... algo? Lo más importante, ¿era su mejor amigo?

Se tumbaron en una suerte de fuerte que Louis armó con mantas y almohadones de un sofá viejo que daba a un gran balcón. La suerte de cita fue espantosa, porque pese a haberse jurado ir despacio, hablaron de todo con lujo de detalle. De los días de internado, de la relación de Louis con su novia, de la balsa que casi lo mata, del crucero, del rescate, de la carta que había escrito, de los soldados ingleses salvándolo a Harry, de la cueva, de cómo Harry deliraba en la enfermería, de las pesadillas, de las veces que intentaron parar todo, de cómo se extrañaron, de cómo se querían, de sus vidas patéticas y miserables.

Lloraron demasiado, pero necesitaban expulsarlo. Era más fuerte que ellos, se querían demasiado como para no ser honestos el uno con el otro. Podían ser lo que fuera que eran, habían sido, o serían, pero antes que nada, eran amigos y podían confiarse todo lo más oscuro, porque no importaba cuan fuerte una historia fuera, el otro siempre entendía y lo había pasado. Entonces hablar sobre ellos no era incómodo, no había juicios, no había recelos, sólo miradas de tristeza y consuelo. Y el amor incondicional que se tenían el uno por el otro y los mantenía vivos.

Se mostraron los tatuajes. Harry se había hecho el suyo en la clínica, algo bastante peligroso, se lo hizo un paciente que había estado en una cárcel hasta hacía poco tiempo y 'conocía la técnica'. Ni siquiera le había quedado lindo. Se lo retocaría algún día.

Louis le contó las circunstancias en las que se había tatuado la armónica, borracho y moribundo, necesitaba llevarlo consigo. Volvieron a llorar. Se intercambiaron los tan preciados objetos.

También se besaron, se besaron demasiado, con necesidad, con deseo, con alegría, con miedo, con bronca, pero con la pasión y complicidad, porque bastaba un beso para entender cómo se sentía el otro. Y ambos entendieron a la perfección que no querían perderse el uno al otro y que necesitaban, más que nada, estar juntos.

Habían decidido pasar la noche allí en la estancia. Louis intentó disculparse unas diez veces por el polvo y la tierra y por la falta de alimentos que había en la casa, porque eventualmente, se hicieron las ocho de la noche y tenían hambre, por lo que Louis dispuso su coche para ir a conseguirles algo de comer. Harry decidió quedarse, necesitaba estar solo algún tiempo y despejar su mente. Todo esto había sido demasiado y le costaba todavía procesarlo, le costaba entender que había recuperado a Louis cuando hasta hace unas horas salía de su departamento para ir a trabajar y tuvo que regresar porque había olvidado de colgarse la pluma al cuello, y uno simplemente no sale de la casa sin su talismán de la suerte, sin su único recuerdo material de la persona que ama.

Por lo que Louis asintió y tomó las llaves del coche, partiendo a la ciudad en busca de algún local abierto en donde pudiese encontrar algo. Luego de recorrer por casi cuarenta y cinco minutos el lugar y encontrar todo cerrado, optó por ir al único lugar que sabría con certeza, estaría abierto y dispuesto a proveerle comida: la casa de su madre. Por un instante pensó en volver a la estancia y avisarle a Harry que tardaría un poco más, pero ya estaba allí, probablemente le tomaría más tiempo ir y volver, entonces simplemente puso en marcha el auto y se dirigió a su antigua casa.   
¿Qué le diría a la madre? No estaba preparado para hablar de estos temas, mucho menos de Harry siendo... lo que fuera que era para él y no estaba seguro. Hasta donde su madre sabía, Louis estaba de novio con una francesa, y no con un ex compañero soldado. Por lo pronto, se limitaría a decirle que se había reencontrado con Harry y querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde Louis estaba introduciendo la llave en la cerradura  e ingresando en la gigante y solitaria casona que solía habitar de más joven. Caminó por el pasillo de la entrada hasta llegar al comedor y observó a su madre tejiendo unos escarpines. Recordó que le había comentado unas semanas atrás que su sobrina, la prima de Louis, estaba esperando su primer hijo, y que si bien estaba emocionada por ella, no podía esperar a tener sus propios nietos. Louis quiso llorar cuando la observó, sabiendo que era otra cosa más que jamás iba a poder darle a su madre, ni una nuera, ni un nieto, el legado terminaba con él. No importaba que decisión tomara en su vida, aparentemente siempre terminaría siendo egoísta. Su mente lo atormentaba, demasiado.

Louis caminó hacia la silla mecedora en la que se encontraba su madre y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la concentrada mujer que apenas lo había notado una vez que sintió la mano de su hijo posarse en su espalda.

Y fue bastante breve.

"Buenas noches mamá, encontré a Harry." Dijo como si fueran las palabras que había anhelado pronunciar durante los últimos cinco años. "Y, um... está en la estancia. Íbamos a cenar allí pero no encontré ningún negocio abierto. Pensé que tal vez... podría tomar algo de aquí."

La mujer dudó algunos segundos antes de preguntar por Harry. Todo era tan frágil, tan delicado, que nunca se atrevía a preguntar por algo relacionado con la guerra o sus ex compañeros. Por eso decidió pasar por alto el tema con una corta frase, como todas las charlas que involucraban el tema y no podían ser evitadas con normalidad. "Me alegro demasiado hijo," y de verdad lo hacía, sabía lo importante que Harry era para Louis y cómo había llorado cuando pensó que estaba muerto. "Prepararé algo para comer, luego puedes llevarlo para allí con algunas otras cosas. Toma lo que quieras." Sonrió cerrando un punto de su tejido y poniéndose de pie, luego adentrándose en la cocina.

Louis la siguió con cautela, tomando un vino y algunos paquetes de la alacena, algunos insumos para el baño y una canasta de frutas. Cuando metió todo en el coche y volvió a ingresar a la casa, el aroma a comida casera que tanto había anhelado lo invadió por completo. Su madre estaba cocinando unas pastas con su salsa casera de hierbas de su propia huerta.  Sonrió y tomó asiento en la mesada, al costado de un pequeño montículo de harina teniendo cuidado de no tocarla. Quería hablar, quería decir algo, pero no encontraba palabras. Louis no hablaba de su padre, no hablaba de la guerra, no hablaba de sus relaciones ni de su vida privada, Louis apenas cruzaba palabras con su madre desde que su vida era este calvario oscuro. Pero sentía que tenía que hacer las paces con demasiadas personas, y la primera debía ser su madre. Quizá con el tiempo, cuando su vida no prenda de un hilo y su consciencia esté más calmada y segura, y su corazón un poco más sano, iba a tener esa charla que su madre tanto anhelaba. Por ahora eran miradas, por ahora la mujer entendía y respetaba su duelo y su silencio. Y disfrutaba tener a su hijo en casa, sonriendo, sentado en la cocina viéndola cocinar como cuando era pequeño.

Cuando Louis llegó de nuevo a la estancia y aparcó el coche, bajando con las cajas llenas de comida, se topó con la casa totalmente reluciente. No quedaban rastros de polvo ni de oscuridad, olía a flores silvestres y todo brillaba, incluso Harry, que estaba sentado en un sofá con la ventaba abierta tocando la armónica mientras miraba las estrellas. Y Louis se sintió bendecido una vez más.

"Ey, siento haber tardado, fui a casa de mi madre por comida." Dijo Louis dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de afecto mientras miraba alrededor. Tal vez era demasiado, demasiado pronto para volver a recuperar tan rápido lo que la vida les había arrebatado cinco años atrás, pero Louis podía ver con aún más claridad como este bien podría ser un día normal en sus vidas viviendo juntos. Louis volviendo de un día largo en el estudio y Harry ¿quién sabe? Tal vez teniendo una reunión en el living de su casa con una editorial para publicar su segundo libro, y Louis se imaginaba a sí mismo resoplando y esperando a que termine para poder correr a sus brazos y tirarse en el sofá a hablar de todo y de nada mientras esperaban que se caliente el agua del baño que tomaban juntos todas las noches. Era ideal, y con suerte podría ser también real.

"Pensé que habías huido," admitió Harry algo apenado. Le seguía costando confiar. "Pero aproveché el tiempo para limpiar un poco y despejar mi mente, lo necesitaba."

Louis frunció el ceño y de a poco se fue relajando mientras Harry le hacía un gesto para unirse a él en el gran sofá. "Sabes que jamás volvería a huir sin ti, te lo aseguro." Susurró sentando a Harry en su regazo y besó su mejilla, disfrutando del sonido de la armónica "¿Blues?" Preguntó curioso mientras el rizado reposaba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa suspicaz que dejó entrever cuando paró de tocar para respirar, luego prosiguió aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo.

"Tengo algunos discos de blues que traje de París, Carey Bell, Muddy Waters y Little Walter" Comentó Louis poniéndose de pie rápidamente cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Harry y como paraba de tocar expectante, posando sus ojos en el tocadiscos que acababa de limpiar.

Louis sonrió volviendo de la habitación en la que tenía los discos y colocó uno en el plato. Una vez que lo accionó, posicionó el brazo encima del disco alineándolo perfectamente y bajó la aguja. Lonesome Stranger estalló en el lugar y Louis estaba orgulloso de sí mismo cuando vio los hoyuelos de Harry asomarme por primera vez en un tiempo largo.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, donde rápidamente se incorporó Harry para besarlo. Y este punto era definitivamente para el perfecto Louis.

Louis lo trajo contra su pecho y lo besó con ternura haciendo a un lado la armónica que estorbaba en su mano para poder tenerlo aferrado contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Louis alcanzaron los rizos de Harry, nunca los había tenido tan largos como ahora. Tironeó de ellos mientras se besaban con los ojos muy abiertos, como si cerrarlos los hiciera desaparecer, como si cerrarlos los hiciera reflotar sentimientos viejos y con ello recuerdos dolorosos, como si cerrarlos significara no ver, y habían pasado demasiado tiempo  sintiendo y no viéndose como para extender la agonía.

Harry enredado sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Louis se atrevió a profundizar el beso y juntar sus cuerpos acabando con las partículas de aire que los separaba y comenzó a moverse al compás del viejo blues mientras succionaba el labio del menor. No quería perderlo, no de nuevo, no después de saber que estaba vivo. Quería demostrarle que podía ser suficiente, que no tenía que volver a Francia con ella, que podía quedarse con él y arreglárselas de alguna forma porque ellos siempre podían, eran Harry y Louis y se necesitaban.

Louis correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad y dejó escapar un gemido suave de sus labios cuando sintió la mano de Harry tocándolo por debajo de la camisa. Se sonrojó ante su necesitado y sorpresivo acto reflejo y hundió la cara en el cuello de Harry besándolo en un camino que iba desde debajo del mentón hasta su mandíbula y el lóbulo de su oreja.

Harry detuvo la mano en los botones de la camisa y empezó a desabrocharlos con cuidado de no romper ninguno mientras la música dejaba de sonar y todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los besos y las respiraciones de Louis y Harry que comenzaban lentamente a convertirse en jadeos.

Louis se encargó de dejar una marca en el cuello de Harry, y cuando se alejó y lo miró a los ojos casi se queda con el corazón en la palma de la mano. Y es que había fuego pero del que quemaba y lastimaba. Se deseaban, sin lugar a dudas, pero era una situación cargada de nostalgia.

Harry estaba listo, Harry siempre había estado listo para Louis sin importar qué. Pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de expresión y de recuerdos mientras le besaba el cuello. Quería que pase rápido, quería que siga pasando, quería tener otros recuerdos con Louis a los cuales aferrarse.

Volvió a besarlo secando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y sonrió. "Q-quiero que me folles Lou" Susurró contra su boca "Mierda, te necesito" Hizo un puchero involuntariamente y Louis asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, algo nervioso y aturdido.

"D-de acuerdo cariño," contestó sosteniéndole la mirada por algunos segundos antes de bajarle el pantalón.

Se sentía extraño, Louis ni siquiera había tenido la intención de terminar teniendo sexo en la primera noche que se reencontraba con Harry. Pero las cosas se habían dado así y no iba a negar que moría por sentirlo una vez más, aunque fuera algo atípico.

Louis se tomó algunos segundos para abrir la entrada de Harry que todavía permanecía sobre su regazo, prácticamente montando los dedos de Louis mientras el mayor lo masturbaba con energía.

Harry jadeó unas cuantas veces con los ojos completamente cerrados, como si estuviera aguantando las lágrimas y la respiración. El jadeo final fue acompañado por una bocanada de aire expulsada con fervor y un deseo claro. "Y-ya estoy listo." Anunció y Louis quitó sus dedos con cuidado para que Harry proceda a sentarse sobre su polla.

Ambos lloraban ahora, derrumbándose en el cuerpo del otro mientras dejaban aflorar todo lo que se habían reprimido este tiempo.

Lo hicieron por primera vez en años y dolió. Todo quemaba y ardía jodidamente demasiado porque era imposible no sentir y era imposible no recordar. Fue su peor vez y jamás volvió a tocarse el tema en sus memorias.

"La comida va a enfriarse," dijo Louis rompiendo el silencio luego de algunos minutos posteriores al orgasmo. Un orgasmo corto y pobre, pero así eran las cosas, no podían esperar maravillas.

Harry asintió buscándolo con la mirada, pero Louis lucía algo ido. Ahora él necesitaba procesar todo. Y ambos necesitaban superarlo una vez más, juntos.

"Pasará, sólo dame un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Te extrañe, es todo." Susurró Louis y se puso de pie, volviendo unos minutos más tarde con la comida caliente. Acercó una pequeña mesa al sillón así no tenían que levantarse y puso otro vinilo en el tocadiscos. Y la sensación hogareña los inundó otra vez. Lo tenía en casa, ya no tenía que extrañarlo, no más.

Cuando terminaron de comer y retomaron el diálogo de conversación más fluido y menos pesado, volvieron a besarse con melancolía, con nostalgia, con frustración, con esperanza, con amor, con mucho amor. Con ganas de un para siempre que siempre les había estado pisando los talones. Con desafío, sus propios desafíos de torcer el destino y ganarle. Porque eran Louis y Harry, y estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y se sostenían, les costaba, pero se sostenían.


	4. IV. Identità

Un año después de que Harry se graduara de la Universidad de Letras, ambos decidieron abandonar el país y partir rumbo a España con la promesa de seguir ampliando sus estudios y tener una vida más amena, lejos del fantasma del pasado.

Allí Harry dio clases de Historia y Cultura literaria en una universidad y logró conseguir un doctorado en Género, Identidad y Ciudadanía. Algo comenzaba a faltarle en su vida, su propia identidad, su propia historia, su apellido, y todos esos datos que iban más allá de la simple genética.

Louis seguía con su estudio jurídico, esta vez en una habitación de su departamento madrileño, era rutinario, la rutina lo aburría.

En 1998 decidieron volver al país por tiempo indeterminado, con la excusa de festejar los sesenta años de la madre de Louis que incluía una fiesta enorme en la estancia de los Tomlinson. Extrañaban bastante la familia, apenas tenían algunos colegas y amigos, pero no era lo mismo que en su país natal, las costumbres no incluían juntarse a cenar varias veces por semana ni mucho menos eventos masivos para festejar los cumpleaños. Por lo que se sentían un tanto desterrados, acostumbrados a su vida española mientras estaban en su hogar y extrañando esa vida cuando estaban en Madrid. Era bastante incierto, como todo en sus vidas.

La mañana siguiente a la gran fiesta Louis se despertó al lado de Harry en su antigua habitación de cuando era pequeño, habían decidido quedarse ambos allí a pasar la noche. La relación con la madre de Louis había cambiado bastante y para mejor desde que le había dicho que él y Harry estaban juntos y por ende que era homosexual, apenas unos meses después del reencuentro en el bar. La mujer lo veía extraño y rechazaba la idea al principio, hasta que se dio cuenta que nunca había visto a Louis tan genuinamente feliz como cuando estaba con Harry, y desde ese momento prácticamente los trataba a ambos como sus hijos. Y a decir verdad a Harry le hacía bastante falta.

Cuando Harry despertó, un par de horas más tarde totalmente agotado y fatigado por las horas de vuelo y desacostumbrado por el cambio de horario, no encontró a su novio a su lado. Simplemente unos folletos arriba de la mesita de noche. Frunció el ceño y se colocó los lentes para investigar de qué se trataban cuando escuchó el ruido de la cerradura y Louis entró en la habitación.

"¡Buen día! Vi que estabas dormido y no quise interrumpirte, sabemos cómo te pones si alguien corta tu sueño..." Sonrió Louis dándole un corto beso en los labios y sentándose a su lado con una humeante taza de té. No importaba la temperatura ni el verano sofocante por el que estaban pasando en ese lado del mundo, muy distinto al frío invernal madrileño, Louis siempre estaba tomando su té caliente.

Harry le dedicó una media sonrisa y lo acercó a su lado "¿Qué son estos?" Preguntó inspeccionando los folletos que tenía en la mano.

Louis se aclaró la garganta. "Son... son... bueno, estuve hablando con mi madre acerca de toda esta cosa de tu apellido que veníamos hablando hace semanas y me dijo que conocía un lugar..." Comenzó algo nervioso, por miedo a que Harry lo rechace.

"¿Un lugar?" Preguntó confundido.

Louis asintió, "Veras, existe esta fundación que tiene como objetivo localizar a jóvenes nacidos entre los períodos dictatoriales y restituirlos a sus legítimas familias. Se hace una prueba de sangre y luego se busca coincidencias entre todos los perfiles genéticos analizados previamente en un banco de datos. No perderías nada, es un trámite bastante confidencial." Comentó en voz baja intentando adivinar la expresión de Harry.

"V-voy a pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustaría tener una charla antes de hacerlo de todos modos."

Louis asintió "Podemos ir esta misma tarde," dijo entusiasmado pero intentando no sonar insistente.

Harry sonrió y le besó la mejilla. "Gracias por preocuparte Lou. Verdaderamente lo aprecio."

"No hay de que amor." Susurró el menor devolviéndole el beso y se puso de pie. "Mi madre quiere que desayunemos juntos por cierto, así que puedes ducharte y bajar.  Si hacemos rápido podremos ir a un parque o un museo o lo que tengas ganas, no quiero quedarme encerrado aquí. Oh, podemos ir a la playa, o tal vez mañana temprano, mi tío tiene una casa en frente del mar, te encantará."

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon como si estuviese presenciando el mismo infierno, y certeramente lo era, le parecía algo ilógico que fuera él quien le tuviese pánico a las grandes aguas y no Louis quién casi muere ahogado en el mar helado. Tal vez porque todo había sido bastante borroso para Louis, pero Harry había tenido que observar la escena desde afuera y escuchar todas las historias, pudiendo dejar que su mente imaginara el peor de los escenarios.

Louis adivinó su mirada y mordió su labio inferior. "Es verdad, lo siento. Me precipité, no debí haberlo dicho." Dijo realmente arrepentido porque siempre se entusiasmaba con un montón de cosas y Harry iba más despacio, era más cauto, más aprensivo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, odiaba que sus estúpidas fobias no lo dejaran disfrutar, tenía treinta y seis malditos años, era tiempo que algunas cosas en su vida comenzaran a cambiar. "Iremos mañana temprano." Dijo  y sonó más determinado que en su mente.

Louis hizo un gesto de asentimiento, sabía que no podía echarse atrás ahora que Harry había accedido más por superarlo él mismo que por cumplirle a Louis el deseo. "De acuerdo Haz, iré abajo cariño." Sonrió tomando la taza de té y alejándose por la puerta mientras Harry ingresaba al baño.

El día transcurrió y el nerviosismo de Harry era inminente, no podía dilatar más la situación. Su corazón, su mente, su conciencia, sus venas, todo su ser necesitaba saber quién mierda era. Y tenía la oportunidad de su vida en frente de sus ojos, por supuesto que la tomaría.

Se puso de pie de la manta en la que estaba tomando limonada en el gran jardín de la estancia Tomlinson junto con la madre de Louis y corrió a la cocina donde se encontraba su novio preparando otra jarra de líquido, pues la tarde era demasiado calurosa y no había otra forma de refrescarse.

"Quiero hacerme la prueba, necesito hacerme la prueba Louis."

...  
Dos semanas más tarde sonó el teléfono de la residencia Tomlinson, pues era el contacto que habían dejado en caso de que sea necesario llamar para notificar los resultados. Harry supo que había una gran probabilidad que la llamada fuera efectivamente de la fundación, pero dejó que Louis atienda de todos modos.

"Aha, en seguida le comunico." Dijo Louis en la voz más empresarial que encontró. Harry hubiese reído por su intento frustrado si no fuera porque se encontraba intentando hacer coordinar ambas piernas para ponerse de pie.

"B-buenos días, Harry habla." Respondió dubitativo tomando el teléfono de la mano de su novio.

Y Louis, que estaba pegado al lado suyo, pudo escuchar con claridad las palabras de la mujer del otro lado del teléfono. ' _Nos pusimos en contacto con usted porque hay compatibilidad con un grupo familiar registrado en el banco de sangre. Si gusta puede acercarse ahora mismo y leer toda la información, la familia fue notificada esta mañana y está en camino a la ciudad.'_

Harry se tomó algunos segundos para procesar la palabra  _familia_  y sencillamente no podía, de verdad, había dicho familia. Harry tenía una familia, Harry tenía una identidad, Harry no era solamente Harry, tenía toda una historia de vida atrás y significaba tanto que no iba a poder terminar de procesarlo jamás. No le importaba quién era su familia ni de dónde venían ni si lo querían o no, tenía una.

Con el hilo de voz que le quedaba soltó. "Estoy en camino, muchas gracias." Y finalizó la llamada.

Louis mordió su labio inferior intentando darle espacio pero Harry se abalanzó contra sus brazos y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración por algunos segundos.

Louis siempre había tenido una identidad, había nacido con un apellido y una historia, no tenerla le hubiese significado estar vacío y desnudo por la vida, y que Harry, a esta altura de su vida pueda recuperar algo tan vital, le llenaba el pecho de emoción y orgullo, porque si había algo que se merecía era recuperar su identidad. Ser alguien.

El recorrido hacia el lugar fue en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba eran sus narices sorbiéndose de tanto llorar, y el repiqueteo de las piernas de Harry contra la alfombra del coche denotando su creciente ansiedad. Podría vomitar ahí mismo.

Cuando llegaron los hicieron tomar asiento en una sala de espera y le entregaron una carpeta con información, información que Harry estaba a punto de leer cuando una mujer de unos cincuenta años golpeó la puerta y pidió permiso antes de entrar.

Louis se puso de pie primero, habían acordado ni bien bajaron del coche que Harry tenía que tener esta charla con quien fuera solo, él estaría esperándolo afuera sea cual sea el resultado, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas con su familia.

"Estaré hablando con la asistente, ¿sí? Cualquier cosa me avisas Haz." Sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer que acababa de entrar aunque no tuviera idea de quien era realmente.

La mujer tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa. "Harry ¿verdad?"

Harry asintió observando sus rasgos, quería respuestas ya. ¿Era su madre, era su hermana, era simplemente una asistente más y venía a notificarle que todo había sido un error?

"Antes que nada quiero presentarme," dijo la señora mirándolo con cariño y afecto, como si hubiese estado esperando mucho tiempo. "Mi nombre es Denise Selley, mi hermana era Anne Selley, tu madre."

 _Era_ , su madre. Una sensación bastante amarga.

"Voy a contarte todo ahora mismo, si estás aquí es porque quieres saber. No tienes idea lo contentos que tus padres estarían en este momento Harry, tenían tantas ganas de educarte con todos sus valores de libertad y amor por la vida." Comentó la mujer.

Harry era todo oídos.

"Entonces..." se aclaró la garganta. "Anne quedó embarazada de tu padre, Desmond Styles, cuando tenía aproximadamente 23 años y ambos se encontraban en el último año de la universidad. Tu madre estudiaba Historia y tu padre Filosofía."

Harry perdió el hilo de la historia por un instante y su cabeza sólo repetía una cosa, una y otra vez:

Harry Styles. Harry Styles. Harry Styles. Harry Styles.

Así se llamaba, ni Harry Smith como intentaron en el orfanato, ni Maricón como intentaron en la colimba, ni Harry el Mudo, como lo apodaban en la universidad. Harry Styles. Y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Volvió a prestar atención cuando escuchó algo relacionado con un secuestro y miró a la mujer a los ojos.

"La mandaron a buscar porque sus ideales eran muy democráticos para el período político y necesitaban deshacerse de toda esa gente con ideas extrañas." Suspiró Denise. "Ahí fue cuando se la llevaron. Nos enteramos porque no volvió esa noche de la universidad y supusimos que estaba en casa de Des, pero pasaron unos días y no teníamos noticias. Temíamos que fuera algo del embarazo porque ya había entrado en el sexto mes. Entonces, junto con mi madre y mi padre, tus abuelos Mary y Brian, nos acercamos hasta la casa de los Styles. Tampoco estaba, y tampoco estuvo por tres meses completos y desesperantes. La buscamos por cada maldito lado, pero no podíamos hacer mucho porque si se enteraban y sospechaban, podían llevarse a tu padre que también formaba parte de un grupo universitario.   
  Una semana más tarde un chico del grupo en el que participaba Anne, nos citó a todos en un lugar que ahora no recuerdo. Estaba yo con mis padres y Des, y la familia de otros cinco chicos y chicas que formaban parte de ese grupo. Este chico, Jonathan comenzó a relatar un calvario: habían irrumpido unos militares en una charla de las que llevaba a cabo el grupo con ideas políticas de la universidad local. El resto de los muchachos ya se habían ido, quedaban sólo seis: Sandra, Edgard,  Jonathan, Martin, Derek y Anne. Empezaron a gritar y los metieron a todos en un auto con los ojos vendados antes de romperles todos los carteles y tirarles los periódicos. Los condujeron hasta un galpón abandonado y los ataron con trenzas de alambre al piso, a las paredes, a donde sea. Los azotaron y los dañaron psicológicamente todo lo que pudieron. Apenas comían, apenas dormían, apenas bebían agua podrida. Estuvieron presos de su libertad en aquel lugar siendo torturados aproximadamente ochenta días. Jonathan, y no voy a olvidarme nunca más la expresión en sus ojos, relató que una noche los sentaron a todos juntos y les vendaron los ojos, y que entre dos tipos empezaron a desnudarlos y dejarlos sin ninguna prenda de ropa. A los varones los dejaron atados entre ellos y a las mujeres se las llevaron desnudas. Los gritos que se escuchaban eran impresionantes, asquerosos. Volvió una sola. A Jonathan le sacaron la venda de los ojos y lo sentaron en una silla para que pueda presenciar todo. Le dijeron con cinismo: eres el elegido, disfruta la función.  Allí vio a una ensangrentada Anne con marcas en el cuerpo y la piel azotada, no quedaba nada de aquella mujer alegre que llevaba su embarazo con orgullo. Efectivamente la habían violado, y lo volvieron a hacer porque a Jonathan le hicieron presenciar un acto atroz."

Harry quería vomitar de la angustia y la impotencia que le generaba. Sabía de lo que era capaz esa gente, pero estar oyendo una historia sobre su propia madre hacía que fuera mil veces más doloroso y más cínico. Los odiaba, los odiaba demasiado.

La mujer continuó. "Los mataron uno por uno en frente suyo hasta que sólo quedaba Jonathan. Lo golpearon hasta que quedó inconsciente y lo soltaron, diciéndole que vuelva a su casa y cuente lo que podía pasarle al resto si seguían desafiando a la autoridad. Cuando Jonathan volvió aproximadamente cuatro días más tarde nos contó todo esto en un estado de shock nervioso y trauma impresionante. No paraba de llorar ni de temblar, y de repente ninguno de nosotros pudimos parar tampoco, nuestros hermanos, conocidos, amigos habían muerto de la forma más cruel y denigrante que podía existir. Desmond no lo pensó dos veces y salió en la bicicleta unas horas más tarde, a esa de las siete, luego de las instrucciones de Jonathan para llegar al lugar. Lo único que quería tu padre era el cuerpo de Anne, tu cuerpo, llorarlos, enterrarlos. Y ahí no supimos nada más, sólo que lo encontraron acribillado a él también en el mismo lugar cerca del cuerpo de Anne, nos enteramos por un artículo periodístico semanas más tarde. Sólo decía que habían sido hallados muertos, nada de lo que Jonathan había relatado, siempre taparon todo."

Harry frunció el ceño por un instante. "P-pero si yo estaba muerto, como es que..."

"No, oh, casi lo olvidaba. Esperaron que nazcas para matar a Anne. En esa época, como tal vez sepas o tal vez no, esperaban que los bebés nazcan y los tomaban como suyos. Pero no fue tu suerte, de hecho Jonathan luego llegó a contarnos que Anne había tenido a su bebé y que lo dejaban amamantarlo, lo tenían bastante cuidado, te tenían bastante cuidado. Lo que suponemos que sucedió fue que cuando Des llegó te envolvió en una manta y te sacó del galpón como primer medida. Y que cuando volvió por el cuerpo de Anne lo asesinaron y alguien te llevó, o un militar o algún civil. Pero no sabíamos con certeza si estabas con vida."

Harry tragó saliva. Probablemente de no haber sido por su padre él también estaría muerto. "Albert, el dueño del orfanato dijo que una mujer anciana me había llevado allí, y le dijo que me habían encontrado, nada más." Comentó por arriba Harry. Todo era demasiada información y no podía cambiar nada que fuera del pasado. Era su historia de vida, la de su madre, la de su padre, la de su familia muerta, y por más dolorosa que fuera, era la suya.

"Cuando estés listo tu abuelo Brian quiere conocerte, mi madre ya no vive. No supimos nada de la familia de tu padre, pero podemos averiguar cuando gustes."  
Harry asintió poniéndose de pie y abrazó a la mujer, consternado, triste, pero también aliviado e incluso feliz. Porque no cargaba con la mochila de lo desconocido, sabía todo. 

Desde ese momento algo hizo click en la cabeza de Harry. Verdaderamente necesitaba repensar algunos aspectos de su vida. Era como que, con cada persona que entraba, su mundo se ponía patas para arriba y lo dejaba en una posición desconcertante. Sencillamente no volvería a ser la misma persona que era cuando su único recuerdo era un orfanato vacío y una guerra helada, ahora tenía más, mucho más.

Y por sobre todas las cosas seguía teniendo a Louis a su lado, un Louis que sin importar cuán difícil era adivinar los estados de ánimo de Harry, jamás le soltaba la mano. Siempre lo apoyaba en sus decisiones, siempre le ofrecía un hombro para llorar y le tendía un brazo para levantarlo. Harry era afortunado, y genuinamente feliz.

Cuando abrió el sobre color madera con todos los datos y la información de sus padres, de sus desapariciones y posteriores asesinatos, Louis estaba a su lado. Había sido un día después de la charla con Denise, Harry había intentado explicarle a su novio todo lo que la mujer le había contado sobre Anne, sobre Des, sobre el fatídico secuestro y el testimonio más que desgarrador de su amigo, pero solo había logrado llorar y repetir su apellido una y otra vez. Louis intentó calmarlo como pudo, asegurándole que podía contarle cuando estuviese listo.

Al parecer Harry había estado listo para gritar a los cuatro vientos quién era desde el primer momento, pero necesitaba salir del shock emocional en el que había entrado la noche anterior.

Así que ahora estaban ambos sentados en la cama con el gran sobre lleno de carpetas, certificados, actas, fotos y escritos.

Harry le tendió a Louis la carpeta con los testimonios de la desaparición de la madre  para evitarse tener que reproducir los hechos él mismo y rápidamente tomó las fotos que había en el sobre. Anne era una mujer hermosa, en esa foto tenía apenas veinte años y vestía una remera del partido universitario al cual pertenecía. A su lado se encontraba un joven alto tomándola de la cintura, Harry adivinó rápidamente que se trataba de Des por el parecido en su rostro. Era increíble, realmente había tenido padres y habían sacrificado la vida luchando por sus ideales, muy distinto al Harry de veinte años que detestaba su país y sentía asco por la patria que le había quitado tanto.

Sonrió entre las lágrimas cuando encontró una foto de Anne embarazada y con un biberón en la mano y se le erizaron todos los pelos de la piel. Hubiese sido un buen recuerdo. Su madre lucía tan hermosa y reluciente acariciando su vientre, como en casi todas las fotos que tenía.

También había fotos de Des, un hombre que parecía bastante centrado a sus estudios y a su manera de vivir la vida tan filosóficamente. Era el calco de Harry, sin dudas era su padre. Había varios ensayos universitarios que Harry con gusto iba a leer y conservar el resto de su vida, no porque fuera simplemente lo único que tenía, sino porque además eran muy valiosos.

Louis terminó de leer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, teniendo que limpiarse incluso dos veces en el medio porque tenía la vista nublada. Había fotos adjuntas de los cadáveres con el resultado de la autopsia de Anne y Des, eso era definitivamente algo desgarrador.

Pero Harry no lloraba de tristeza, no podía torcer el pasado ni cambiarlo. Lloraba porque esos dos sujetos que habían dejado la vida eran ahora dos ejemplos a seguir para Harry. Y era bastante extraño porque hasta ahora nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener alguien a quien admirar que no sea alguno de sus referentes musicales, Roger Waters o Jerry Wells. O a sus queridísimos Tolstoy y Pushkin quienes lo habían acompañado en su trayecto universitario y de los cuales había escrito más de diez ensayos argumentativos. Esto era diferente, esto lo conectaba con su propia vida. Y sentía el deseo de saber más sobre Anne y Des, sobre su lucha, sobre sus ideas, sobre sus intereses, sobre sus vidas. Harry era de esos que se apasionaba con intensidad y muy fácilmente, como cuando estuvo meses obsesionado con la pluma de Louis o como cuando leyó más de treinta obras de teatro rusas en un mes, o como cuando se estudió la historia del blues norteamericano sólo por placer. Pero este Harry de ahora, quería saber más y más sobre él mismo para ser mejor persona, para ser más como ellos. Y sin duda era nuevo.

Si bien estas eran sus vacaciones, Louis no podía tolerar estar encerrado sin hacer nada. Tampoco sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo iban a quedarse allí después del gran descubrimiento de Harry, así que decidió empezar un proyecto mientras su novio se la pasaba largas horas llenando cuadernos y escribiendo sin parar sobre quién sabe qué cosa y saliendo todo el tiempo a encontrarse con familiares, Harry realmente tenia familiares que lo adoraban y lo habían estado buscando. Tíos, abuelos, primos, una familia entera. Había días que se iba temprano y no volvía hasta la noche, había días que no se movía de la cama ni dejaba el cuaderno de lado un segundo, también hacía bastante que no tenía relaciones con Louis ni se bañaban juntos. Lo importante era que ese Harry lleno de vida, estaba más vivo que nunca. Y Louis no podía estar más orgulloso.

Una tarde sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta lo mucho que estaba descuidando su relación con Louis porque no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo en sus tiempos libres y porque de repente cayó en la cuenta que no tenían sexo desde... ¿dos meses probablemente? Era una mierda de persona. No podía terminar así, ignorando todo a su alrededor cada vez que encontraba una cosa nueva sobre la cual investigar. No podía dejar a su sostén de todos los días de lado.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación, después de que Louis hubiera insistido unas treinta veces para que no entre y poder limpiar. Harry se la pasaba allí adentro horas enteras y el ambiente era pesado, apestoso, lleno de hojas desparramadas y sábanas sin cambiar por semanas, tazas y vasos vacíos acumulando tierra y camisetas escondidas entre la cama. Un completo desastre. Por eso Louis le había prohibido la entrada a la habitación por unas seis horas. Horas en las que Harry tuvo tiempo para frenar el acelerador de su nueva vida agitada y pensar en todo lo que estaba dejando atrás.

"Harry Styles, dije que no podías entrar. Deja de intentar tirar abajo la puerta, está cerrada con llave" medio gritó Louis desde adentro.

Harry sonrió, todo hoyuelos. Sabía que Louis no estaba enojado si lo llamaba por su nombre y su apellido. "Amor, por favor. Sólo quiero hablar contigo,"

"Oh, ¿de verdad, ahora quieres?"

De acuerdo tal vez si estaba enfadado.

"Sí..." dijo Harry estirando la palabra. Y escuchó que Louis provocaba ruidos extraños con su boca. Frunció el ceño "Lou, ¿todo está bien allí?"

Pudo escuchar cómo se levantaba de la cama y destrababa la puerta, abriéndola lentamente y con el rostro hinchado.

El rostro de Harry se llenó de preocupación y sobre todo culpa, porque no tenía idea, simplemente no tenía la más mínima idea de qué le podía estar pasando a Louis, y si era su culpa nunca podría perdonárselo. Pero lo dejó hablar.

"Yo... um..." Comenzó Louis limpiando sus lágrimas "Es que, los vi ahí, y no quise entrometerme pero... luego estaba tu letra fantástica y la forma en la que escribes... y sólo quería saber el título o las primeras líneas..." Respondió apurado.

Harry suspiró audiblemente, más de alivio que de enojo o alguna otra cosa que probablemente estaba esperando Louis. "Lou, ¿leíste los cuadernos?" Preguntó y se mordió el labio inferior.

Louis asintió con pena. "Juro que no quise, pero no pude evitarlo, eres increíble y tan fuerte y todo lo que relatas,  _dios_  Harry yo—"

Harry lo cortó con un beso profundo. "Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto, quería que seas parte de esto pero luego vi como buscabas salir de la casa y distraerte con otras cosas y pensé que te incomodaba y no te interesaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Sólo, es mi única forma de sanar y sacar todo lo que siento."

Louis sonrió embobado contra sus labios, en su mente seguía siendo un adolescente enamorado de su novio. "Está bien, no estoy enojado por eso Haz, además tú eres el poeta aquí, no podría ser parte aunque quisiera. No es que no me interese, soy consciente del momento nuevo por el que estás pasando y esto es sobre ti y tus tiempos, quería que fueras libre con ello. Pero debo admitir que te extraño demasiado, es verdad. Así que sí, puedes sentirlo por eso."

Harry sonrió volviendo a besarlo. "De acuerdo, nos tomaremos el día para nosotros dos, podemos volver a esa playa de tu tío o quedarnos aquí solos. Luego te contaré más sobre lo que estoy escribiendo,"

Louis correspondió el beso: "De acuerdo, y yo te contaré sobre lo que yo estoy haciendo." Sonrió trayéndolo contra su cuerpo. "Ahora, ¿puedes por el amor de dios, darte un baño conmigo y tal vez tener sexo más tarde?"

Harry río. "O podemos tener sexo ahora y luego bañarnos juntos, o hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo." Sonrió alzando las cejas.

Louis negó la cabeza "Digamos que no eres la persona más multifacética que conozco Haz, pero independientemente del orden hay que limpiar esta habitación. Huele a humedad y tierra y libros viejos."

"Huele a biblioteca y estudio de escritor." Sonrió Harry orgulloso.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco. "Sigues no teniendo permitido entrar aquí hasta que haya terminado."

Harry hizo un mohín y le dio un corto beso en los labios. "Iré a preparar el baño, ven cuando termines de destruir mi imperio."

Louis rió y asintió con la cabeza mientras guardaba los cuadernos de Harry y cambiaba las sábanas de la cama.

Harry resopló quitándose la ropa. Había descubierto en España el placer de pasearse desnudo por todo su departamento, así que agradecía que luego de los resultados hayan vuelto ambos a la estancia que ocupaban antes de partir a Madrid, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más podrían aguantar sin tomarse la atribución de caminar por su casa en total libertad.

Llenó la bañera de agua caliente y colocó algunas velas que había comprado en un mercado barcelonés para regalarle a la madre de Louis pero por algún motivo conservaba para ocasiones especiales. Y acababa de decidir que esta era una ocasión especial.

Luego de quince minutos de mirar el agua y observar cómo se consumían las velas emanando un intenso olor a mirra y cardamomo por toda la habitación, Louis cruzó la puerta y Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Apúrate, el agua va a enfriarse." Susurró tomando su mano y besando sus labios.

El agua estaba helada, pero hacía calor así que no era como si fueran a quejarse, les alcanzaba con poder tenerse piel a piel después de tantos días sin hacerlo. Y por supuesto que el contacto afloró todas las necesidades hormonales y no pudieron sacarse las manos de encima en toda la noche. Oh, ¿había que cenar? Certeramente nunca se molestaron en parar para hacerlo. No era el tipo de hambre que Louis tenía particularmente.

Y tal vez estas eran las noches que Harry necesitaba recordar cuando su mente lo llevara a las memorias que creaba cuando él y Louis se fundían en la cama por horas. Las espontáneas, las que ocurrían en el medio de la nada y al mismo tiempo en el medio de todo. Las que borraban con cada beso y con caricia las veces que habían tenido que tener sexo para olvidar algo más doloroso, haciéndolo también antídoto no tan milagroso de un imborrable recuerdo. Como cuando se reencontraron y lloraron haciendo el amor con un blues de fondo, o como cuando a Louis lo quisieron golpear a la salida de una sesión y esa fue la forma de intentar sanarlo, o como cuando una estudiante española había intentado sobornar a Harry con propuestas sexuales y volvieron a caer irremediablemente en el sexo.

Pero estas veces eran especiales, eran las que Harry quería que cuenten, las que no necesitaban ser forzadas ni remediar nada y simplemente pasaban.

...

A la mañana siguiente definitivamente necesitaron desayunar desnudos al costado de la piscina. O bueno, tal vez no desnudos pero estaban solos, así que nuevamente ¿A quién le importaba?

Louis aclaró su garganta mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada. "Bueno uhm, sé lo importante que todo este proceso fue para ti y verte pasar por él fue algo mágico Harry, nunca te había visto tan feliz. Entonces, luego de leer toda la información de tus padres y testimonios de algunos ex combatientes y familiares de desaparecidos decidí que tal vez sería bueno que tengamos una fundación. Um, más que nada por todo lo que estuviste contándome y estudiando de la identidad, el género y la ciudadanía. Me interesa todo eso. Y ya estuve investigando los parámetros legales, está todo listo para cuando quieras arrancar."

Harry asintió felizmente. Era increíble cómo se comunicaban y se entendían incluso cuando no estaban todo el tiempo hablando de las cosas. Eran el mejor equipo. "Encontrar mi identidad y mi apellido fue de lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, pero luego darme cuenta que hay mucho más pasando la genética, mucho más que conecta con la cultura y la historia que reescribimos día a día de nosotros mismos. Por eso estuve tanto tiempo escribiendo. Uhm, estoy terminando mi libro al respecto y decidí publicarlo, quiero que lo leas antes de la edición porque por supuesto eres parte."

Louis lo escuchó con todo el cariño del mundo. "Felicitaciones amor, estoy seguro que será un éxito." Susurró besando su mejilla.

Harry se sonrojó ante el gesto. "Y con respecto a la fundación, creo que podríamos empezar a pensar en nuestra identidad, en nuestra sexualidad e ir por ello. Es en donde nos movemos con mejor conocimiento, es hora de que comencemos a ganar los derechos que merecemos. Si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo, los derechos de mi novio son también los míos. Pero quiero que sepas que no será una lucha fácil, —¿algo lo había sido alguna vez? — deberemos superar demasiadas circunstancias."

Harry asintió. Teniendo los referentes que tenía y la fuerza que había ganado, nada era tan difícil ni tan doloroso.

....

La fundación por los derechos homosexuales de la cual Louis Tomlinson era presidente comenzó a funcionar en 1999. Y el libro de Harry Styles lo sorprendió por completo una mañana del mismo año cuando recibió un ejemplar autografiado por el autor sobre su escritorio en el estudio nuevo que ocupaba.

 **Identidad**  de Harry Styles

En la dedicatoria de todos los ejemplares se leía impreso:

**_Porque los pájaros siguen cantando en el infierno_ ** _, porque el Sol nunca deja de brillar, porque soy quien soy gracias a que eres todo lo que necesito._   
_Para el amor de mi vida, Louis._


	5. Epílogo: Infinito

_15 de Julio de 2010. En algún lugar feliz del país_.

Era una mañana soleada, particularmente soleada, sospechosamente brillante y colorida. Se respiraban aires de victoria, de triunfo humano, de paz, de justicia. Atrás había quedado el nerviosismo en la vigilia frente al Congreso de todas las comunidades que apoyaban el proyecto que se discutía allí dentro. Atrás habían quedado las noches enteras sin poder dormir ideando y reformulando, discutiendo, salteando las trabas que les ponían los sectores más conservadores. Porque al final de la jornada, una jornada tediosa y agotadora, debatida de pies a cabeza, el matrimonio igualitario era una realidad.  Era una realidad que habían conseguido a base de una lucha interminable y dejando demasiada sangre derramada y vidas perdidas en el camino. Burlas, agravios de todo tipo, destrozos, odio. Nada les afectaba al menos esa mañana de julio porque algo tan simple como contraer matrimonio sin barreras era legal, sus sueños eran legales, y no siempre los habían sido.

Cuando el abogado y activista Tomlinson salió del Congreso se le volvieron a aguar los ojos. Había entrado en el recinto hacía más de doce horas, por lo que estaba totalmente desentendido de la situación que acontecía en frente del lugar: miles de banderas de colores, miles de personas emocionadas, con lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento en los ojos, era un clima festivo, era el mejor día de su vida en años, y probablemente la mayor satisfacción que iba a tener con su trabajo, porque había sido parte, había cambiado la historia. Había luchado tanto, había puesto en juego su vida y sus convicciones una vez más, ponía las manos en el fuego por esta causa: su causa; su deseo, su identidad.

Los días en sus vidas comenzaban a brillar después de muchos años en una sociedad que empezaba a abrir la mente a nuevas posibilidades, una sociedad que los había excluido por sus condiciones post guerra, una sociedad que los excluía por sus preferencias sexuales, una sociedad a la que pese a rechazarlos, estaban dispuestos a reconstruir.

Harry lloraba desde la estancia. Lloraba de alegría, Louis no hubiera podido creerlo ni aunque lo estuviese viendo, las emociones de Harry eran genuinas, no las fingía. Las lágrimas barrían dolor y angustia, brotaban con intensidad y orgullo mientras miraba las noticias en el televisor de su habitación. Había intentado quedarse despierto para escuchar el veredicto en la madrugada anterior pero tenía que ir a dar clases, era el último día antes del receso de medio año y no podía faltar. Estaba dando clases de literatura en la universidad nuevamente por la tarde y en un colegio rural por la mañana.

Quería ir de todas formas, nunca había deseado tanto salir a la calle y perderse entre las banderas multicolores y la alegría de los que lo apoyaban.

Las cosas con Louis estaban un tanto extrañas desde hacía meses cuando había dejado todo para apoyar legalmente la causa igualitaria. Harry no se quejaba y estaba orgulloso por supuesto, había pasado por lo mismo los últimos meses antes de publicar su libro, pero lo extrañaba, realmente lo hacía. Lo extrañaba cuando Harry tenía uno de esos episodios y pedía licencia psiquiátrica en el trabajo, lo extrañaba cuando tenía pesadillas en la madrugada y Louis ya se había ido a su estudio para leer los fallos entre líneas. Lo extrañaba cuando se sentía inútil y congelado, cuando su mente estaba en la isla y su cuerpo en la ciudad. Pero todo lo que su novio estaba haciendo le daba fuerzas, porque habían estado luchando por esto juntos desde el principio, desde que se conocieron, desde que confrontaron todas las adversidades. Estaban juntos, seguían juntos, no renunciaron a la causa jamás, desde el primer momento y particularmente desde que se habían puesto al hombro la iniciativa de que el matrimonio igualitario sea ley.

A Louis no le había interesado todo esto de luchar por el otro, se había vuelto una persona egoísta desde la guerra. Pero la realidad lo golpeó cuando volvió y su verdadera razón para continuar estaba viva, cuando su pasado, presente y futuro se resumían en una sola persona, en un solo lugar. No necesitaba vagar por todo el mundo con el alma despedazada y la consciencia intranquila. No necesitaba huir de país en país, de estudio en estudio, de reuniones pretenciosas y eventos importantes con gente sofisticada, todo lo que le quedaba estaba en donde él no quería buscar y tenía que ver con ojos verdes tristes y rizos desarmados. Y la corazonada fue más fuerte, se tenía que quedar a luchar por todo lo que lo destruyó en su momento a él y a Harry. Luego podían marcharse, podían huir juntos de nuevo a España, a Francia, a donde sea, pero ahora tenía que colaborar con lo que tanto lo implicaba. No lo hacía por la patria, lo hacía porque sabía a lo que se había enfrentado y si podía evitar que alguien más sufra lo que ellos habían sufrido, iba a hacerlo. Vivirlo en carne propia había sido motivo suficiente.

El celular de Louis está probablemente sin batería, pensó Harry mientras se metía en la ducha todavía con lágrimas brotando en sus ojos. Es que esto era tan importante para ambos, poder estar logrando objetivos, la muestra de que el amor ganaba por sobre todo lo que habían sufrido. Y no, todo ese dolor no era reemplazado, por supuesto. Pero al menos tenía la sensación de que de ahora en más iba a ser más ameno.

Sin embargo, cuando salió del baño, su móvil sonaba (en la pantalla figuraban varias llamadas perdidas de Louis, iba a descubrir luego). Harry envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y corrió hacia la habitación de dónde provenía el sonido, todo cuerpo mojado y resbaloso. Casi cae desparramado en el piso cuando trastabilló por tener los pies empapados de agua pero la cama lo contuvo.   
Finalmente tomó el celular antes que pudiera dejar de sonar, y se alegró más de lo que hubiese pensado.

"Harry," Dijo Louis, quién realmente no tenía idea que quería decir, cómo empezar, cómo explicar todo lo que sentía en su pecho.

"Lou," Suspiró del otro lado del teléfono y comenzó a llorar.

El corazón de Louis se encogió por completo por algunos segundos, le costaba adivinar si el llanto de Harry era ese llanto habitual al que Louis estaba dolorosamente acostumbrado a socorrer a la madrugada, en el colegio, cuando volvía de terapia, los domingos, en abril, cuando tocaba la armónica. Ese llanto angustioso y sin razón aparente que escondía y guardaba un millón de sensaciones con las que Louis intentaba cargar, porque de eso se trataba. Siempre un roto para un descosido, siempre un pecho tembloroso sobre el cual llorar.

Pero no, Harry no estaba llorando de angustia, lloraba de amor y orgullo. Por Louis, por ellos, por poder ser quien era en donde antes no podía, porque tenía por primera vez esperanza para los suyos, porque hoy era un poquito más feliz. Porque se sentía capaz.

Louis suspiró aliviado, sorprendido de la reacción de Harry, conmovido, y también empezó a llorar soltando toda la tensión que venía acumulando por semanas, meses, años de completa mierda. Lo estaba escuchando a Harry llorar de alegría y de emoción como nunca lo hacía, no se sentía digno, no podía creer que él, una persona miserable, había logrado escuchar a su novio llorar. Y poco sabía que no iba a ser la única vez que lo sintiera llorar de emoción, sino que la segunda vendría ese mismo día.

Louis secó sus lágrimas y sonrió "Tengo una conferencia en dos horas, ¿crees que podrás...? O al menos, no lo sé ¿pedir un momento para mirarlo en la oficina de los maestros o... escucharlo en una radio?" Preguntó algo nervioso, bueno algo era una forma de quitarle tensión al asunto porque estaba que se moría de los nervios. Como miembro honorario y vocero de la comisión parlamentaria especial que se había formado en el Congreso para tratar la ley, siendo Louis abogado y miembro de la comunidad, y teniendo todo conocimiento en el área, tenía el trabajo de participar en una conferencia de prensa que sería televisada. No era la oficial, de esa se encargarían los mandatarios de la nación. Louis sólo iba a pararse en una atril, en un jardín trasero del Congreso y comunicarle las pautas de la ley a los presidentes y activistas varios de los movimientos y comunidades que habían apoyado la causa. Había estado esperando este día por mucho tiempo, pero jamás pensó que él iba a poder cumplir un rol tan importante. De todas formas, esa no era su mayor preocupación ni motivo de nerviosismo.

"Iré" Respondió Harry del otro lado y Louis volvió a sonreír "¿De acuerdo? No pienso ver todo esto por una pantalla, Louis esperamos años para lograrlo, iré lo más pronto posible. Estoy... me vestiré y tomaré un taxi. Espérame."  
Louis se tomó unos segundos para responder. Harry iba a estar presente allí.  _Iba_   _a_   _hacer_   _esto_.

"¿Haz?" Dijo sin esperar una respuesta de su novio. "Recuerda el traje, todos aquí tienen uno."

Harry rió por lo bajo "Okey, traje, anotado. Te amo Lou, estoy orgulloso de ti y seguro que tu padre lo estaría, quería decírtelo en persona y no pude aguantarlo."

Louis tuvo que contener las lágrimas para que no se le quebrara la voz, fracasando, por supuesto. "Te amo Harry, también estoy orgulloso de ti y de la persona que eres a pesar de todo, de lo fuerte que eres y las batallas que ganas cada día, tal vez no te des cuenta, pero son importantes, tú ganas, siempre. Pero creo que si voy a tener que decírtelo en persona, no queremos que salga con la cara hinchada de llorar en televisión, ¿no es así?"

Harry sonrió nuevamente, wow.  "Te veré allí, iré lo más pronto posible."

Louis asintió y colgó la llamada.  _Iba_   _a_   _hacer_   _esto_.

Harry mordió su labio inferior, ¿qué diablos haría parado atrás de Louis junto con todos esos funcionarios trajeados y profesionales, con cargos importantes como el de su novio, con elegancia como la de su novio, con conocimientos superiores como los de su novio?

Bueno, suficiente. No era un día para que su cerebro lo engañe de esa forma, era un día feliz. Nada podía cambiarle la cara de felicidad, nada ni nadie.

Se vistió de la mejor forma que pudo, Harry tenía elegancia, Louis lo repetía todo el tiempo. Debajo de esos rizos caídos y grasientos que ocultaba en un rodete para que nadie piense que le daba mucha importancia, debajo de las camisas que se desemprolijaba un poco para que nadie piense que realmente se preocupaba por eso, debajo de sus uñas llenas de tinta de birome azul y abono para plantas en las que metía sus manos para que nadie sospeche que le gustaba cuidarlas, debajo de ese guardapolvo amarillento que descuidaba sólo porque él no debía oler a jabón, debajo de todo eso había elegancia pura y Louis siempre la había visto, siempre la destacaba, siempre lo había amado, y realmente esperaba que de ahora en más Harry pudiese dejar de reprimir todo eso que lo angustiaba aún más, sólo quería que fuera feliz.

Lo había visto, había presenciado una semana gloriosa en la que Harry había decidido que sería él. Se levantó un domingo temprano, demasiado temprano con la energía totalmente renovada y lavó su cabello con unas cremas que Louis le había regalado para su último cumpleaños (pretendió que no le había gustado demasiado cuando las recibió, pero las guardó en el baño por unos meses, y había comenzado a usarlas). Luego se secó el pelo con una toalla y lo peinó, dejándolo al viento y sin atarlo. Un detalle simple, pero lo hacía feliz. Mordió su labio inferior mientras se posaba en el marco de la puerta observando a su novio dormir y tosió por lo bajo. Louis tenía el sueño demasiado liviano y vivía alerta, siempre despertaba.

Y despertó, despertó de un golpe refregando sus ojos y lo vio, sonrisa radiante y rizos abundando por toda su cabeza. Era uno de los días que Louis llamaba coloridos, realmente lo era, su Harry feliz siendo él. Ese domingo se sentaron juntos en la cama todo el día y Harry volvió a cantar canciones alegres y adornó la casa con velas de canela mientras leía poesía. Ese día parecía ser el comienzo de un Harry más alegre.

Sin embargo todo se destrozó cuando volvió al colegio el lunes por la mañana con el cabello sin recoger, el guardapolvo con olor a hierbas del bosque y guantes color lila para tratar la tierra en la que habían plantado tomates con sus alumnos.

Fue un dolor inexplicable para Louis que tuvo que ir a buscarlo antes que termine el último período porque Harry no paraba de llorar en el baño de la oficina en la que descansaban los profesores. Entró al lugar, limpió sus lágrimas y lo escuchó repetir insultos que le habían gritado y burlas que le habían hecho, y sin más ató su cabello y quitó sus guantes.  
Y la angustia creció esa semana porque Harry se derrumbó todos los días que volvió del colegio mirando sus uñas renegridas y su cabello resquebrajado y no adornó su casa ni leyó poesía ni cantó canciones de amor, porque no lo sentía. Se sentía asqueroso, incómodo, intentando ser algo que no era, pero debía acostumbrarse ¿no era así?

Hoy estaba permitido, porque era un día festivo dedicado a gente como él, gente que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no lo juzgaría porque sentían en cierto punto lo mismo que Harry.  
Se soltó el cabello por primera vez en el año y se puso perfume. Miró dubitativo el estante en el que guardaba su cajita con objetos y tomó un anillo. Lo colocó en su dedo índice mientras miraba al espejo un tanto inseguro. Escuchó la voz de Louis en su cabeza diciéndole que si lo hacía feliz fuera por ello y colocó un anillo más en la misma mano, esta vez los observó con cariño y dejó escapar una risita de su boca, le gustaba, le gustaba lo que veía.

Planchó su camisa y anudó su corbata a la perfección, roció el traje negro con un poco más de perfume que había quedado escondido en su pecho debajo de todo la ropa y se miró al espejo dejando escapar dos hermosos hoyuelos, estaba contento con el resultado, era simple, era algo tan sencillo y no decía mucho, pero para Harry era importante poder vestirse y poder cuidarse sin que la gente lo relacione con su sexualidad o hagan comentarios hirientes frente a alguien que no estaba mentalmente demasiado capacitado para recibirlos sin sentirse afectado. Y hoy era feliz, y nada iba a ponerlo mal, porque había ganado, en verdad lo había hecho.

Tomó el colectivo, porque quería que lo vean, sencillamente por eso, estaba vistiendo un traje sobrio y tenía anillos y perfume y los rulos que caían por su frente con elegancia así que Harry estaba feliz y quería que lo vean.

Y cuando bajó del colectivo.

Oh

El lugar era una fiesta multicolor, banderas, canticos, brillo por doquier; felicidad y triunfo por sobre todos los adornos. Y amor, mucho pero mucho amor.

Se sentía rodeado de todo eso, se sentía feliz.

Mandó un mensaje a Louis rápidamente para que le indique cómo llegar hacia él y cuando caminó para los jardines del Congreso un oficial lo detuvo y pidió por su identificación. Harry titubeó pero luego de algunos segundos tomó su documento de identidad, y con la mano temblorosa se lo mostró al hombre.   
El sujeto desapareció con la libretita de identidad de Harry y volvió luego de algunos minutos acompañado por otro hombre de traje. "Styles, su novio lo estaba esperando." Sonrió ampliamente el hombre mientras levantaba la cadena que impedía el paso al lugar y Harry ya no sintió más temor.

Cuando llegó al lugar había sillas dispuestas en dos filas y un pasillo en el medio para la prensa, supuso Harry. Una tarima con un pequeño atril y más sillas en él, para el resto de los funcionarios que fueran a hablar, supuso nuevamente. Pero siguió su camino hasta un pequeño salón en donde había gente trajeada hablando fuerte y tomando café, incluido Louis que conversaba con una mujer mayor y reía vívidamente.  Harry esperó en un costado tímidamente hasta que Louis terminase, no quería interrumpirlo, pero tan pronto como Louis volteó a mirarlo se disculpó con la mujer y fue a su encuentro, sacándolo del lugar cerrado en el que estaban mientras tomaba su mano.

"Haz," Sonrió Louis incrédulo, todavía le costaba asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando y todo lo que iba a pasar y Harry había aparecido de la nada cuando ni siquiera sabía si iba a hacerlo.

"Lou," Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó un paquetito de papel madera con un sándwich y una fruta en su interior. "Supuse que tendrías hambre después de tanto tiempo encerrado." Dijo con total naturalidad y domesticidad como si lo que estuviera aconteciendo fuera algo normal.

Y entonces Louis lo supo, todo en su mente se conectó de manera tan rápida, vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos. Harry entendía que esto era lo normal, que no había nada más de lo que ocultarse porque no estaban haciendo nada malo, sólo amarse como ellos sabían. Por supuesto que Harry iba a estar vestido así porque se sentía cómodo, se sentía como se tenía que sentir: normal. Todo esto, la situación que estaban viviendo, tenía que haber sido normal desde un principio y ahora celebraban eso, la igualdad.

Louis lo besó con toda la ternura del mundo y Harry lo correspondió acariciando sus mejillas húmedas "Gracias por estar aquí, bebé. Es realmente especial tenerte."

Harry sonrió "No hay de qué Lou, no podía perdérmelo por nada en el mundo." Volvió a besarlo, porque podía, porque no quería ocultarse nunca más.

Tenían que decirse tanto sobre cuanto se querían y cuan orgullosos estaban uno del otro, y era demasiado, todo era demasiado, la felicidad era demasiado, lo que sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado, la manera en la que los ojos de Louis se arrugaban acompañando su sonrisa era demasiado, los rizos color chocolate de Harry eran demasiado. Presenciar esto que parecía utópico a los más de cuarenta años era demasiado.

Pero no hubo tiempo para hablar, Louis tenía una conferencia de prensa que ensayar y para ser honesto no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir, más allá de agradecer por el apoyo y la aprobación de la ley.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios a Harry y lo miró a los ojos con delicadeza.  _Iba_   _a_   _hacer_   _esto_.

"Bueno amor, sólo sigue a los hombres de traje que se sentarán atrás mío. El asiento que dice Tomlinson te corresponde." Rió con un tono burlón y Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Pero, de verdad  _iba_   _a_   _hacer_   _esto_.

Luego de escuchar el himno, en el cuál Louis no quiso voltear a ver a Harry por nada del mundo, (usualmente lo haría para asegurarse que estuviese bien pero estaba vez simplemente no podía permitírselo) comenzó la conferencia. Primero, todo lo meramente protocolar se llevó a cabo, la lectura de la resolución en el boletín oficial, las pautas, el marco legal, salvedades, etcétera.

Luego algunos miembros honorarios del Congreso dijeron unas palabras, y para cerrar era el turno de Louis.

Literalmente todo lo que se le hubiese ocurrido para decir estaba dicho por sus colegas, por lo que no quería ser repetitivo, aunque esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se puso de pie cuando oyó su nombre y suspiró ante los aplausos. Nervioso pero seguro, tomó la mano de Harry para que se pare a su lado. Su novio vaciló ante el gesto; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para volver a sentarse que ya lo estaba siguiendo y parándose a su lado. Y entonces Louis comenzó a hablar:

"Nuestros deseos de hacer algo e involucrarnos en esta causa como demandantes, como activistas, como miembros de una comunidad que lucha día a día por la igualdad, fueron demasiado importantes. Tuvimos la posibilidad de cambiar la conversación, de alterar el juego, de crear una oleada de momentos satisfactorios y pasionales que nos trajeron aquí.   
Hoy, el Congreso dijo que yo soy más igual, que nosotros somos más iguales. Nuestro amor es tal como el de nuestros padres, como el de nuestros abuelos. Y que cualquier decisión que tomemos en el futuro será más segura, más digna, más igual. Realmente no puedo esperar para envejecer casado con el hombre que amo. Realmente no puedo esperar para poder usar la palabra esposo, la palabra matrimonio, porque esas palabras importan, esas palabras valen, porque como dije en mi testimonio, si esas palabras no significaran nada, no estaríamos parados aquí hoy.   
Quiero agradecerle a todos los que fallaron a favor, y en especial a todos los miembros de esta comisión parlamentaria, porque su pasión por la igualdad sólo pudo ser sobrepasada por el amor que hay en sus corazones. Recibimos apoyo incontable de gente que ni siquiera conocemos pero que van a ser beneficiarios de esta causa tal y como nosotros.  
El día de hoy es un día magnífico, estuvimos adentro de un edificio que profesa la igualdad, la justicia, la equidad. Y hoy estamos más cerca de esa igualdad. Somos afortunados, y sabemos que la lucha continúa en todo el mundo y en toda la sociedad; no podemos olvidarnos de nuestra comunidad que sigue siendo discriminada y no vamos a permitirlo.  
Si hay algo que esto nos deja, es saber que sí se puede, que se puede convertir el odio en acción y amor. Ese amor que me devolvió aquí, ese amor que me llevó a luchar por la fundación y ser activista por los derechos de igualdad, ese amor que nos llevó a la victoria.   
Nos apoyamos y les retribuimos todo esto a las personas que arriesgaron sus vidas y lucharon por no renunciar a quienes eran, que nos dieron fuerzas para levantar la voz y decir con orgullo que somos homosexuales y que no permitiremos que nos menosprecien por ello. Entonces, aunque hoy estemos celebrando, también vamos a luchar para que esto continúe, para que todos los que se sientan desamparados por sus condiciones sexuales no sufran nunca más. Y si eso ayuda, entonces nuestro objetivo está cumplido y hoy es un buen día.

Hoy es un buen día."

Louis solo hizo una pausa porque sí, ahora realmente  _iba_   _a_   _hacer_   _esto_  y necesitaba respirar. Apoyó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Harry y lo miró lleno de amor.

Luego continuó mientras la gente aplaudía.

"Hoy es un buen día, hoy finalmente puedo mirar al hombre que amo a los ojos y decirle, Harry Styles, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Su mente viajó al pasado automáticamente porque ya había hecho esto, y no necesitó que Harry responda lo obvio. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.

[...]

_"S-Sí, por supuesto que sí Louis. La respuesta es sí, la respuesta siempre será sí, aquí, en el continente, en otro país, donde sea. Ahora, en veinte o en treinta años. Siempre será sí, amor. Me quiero casar contigo."_

  [...]

Y fue en su país, no importaba cuantos otros les habían abierto las puertas, la deuda tenía que ser saldada allí. Luego podían irse, luego podían vagar, felizmente casados. 

_SENZA TERMINARE._


End file.
